Skies of Arcadia: Beybladers' version
by Zelina56
Summary: Crosseover SoAL BBGrev: Quand un garçon est recherché par l'Armada, les Blue Rogues sont là! chap 12: Un nouveau personnage arrive, ils partent à la recherche d'un trésor... et un surprise les attend à Nasrad...
1. Stange Clothes

Voici une crossover de Skies of Arcadia et Beyblade Grev. C'est une fic sérieuse alors...

Je vais raconter l'histoire de Skies mais avec des persos de Beyblade, seulement les 6 héros seront changés, ainsi que d'autre gentils et p-e les gigas, mais je garde les méchants... (mes commentaires seront entre parentèses) ok? bonne lecture!

P.S: dans Skies, il y a des bateaux, mais ils volent: y a pas d'océans, juste le ciel et des iles flottantes. Et aussi, il y a 6 lunes: rouge, verte, bleue, pourpre, jaune et argente, et sous chaques lune se trouve une civilisation différente (pour vous situer correctement dans l'histoire, de toute façon, j'expliquerai tout les themes en temps voulu ) aussi, j'ai le jeu en anglais, alors je traduit du mieu que je peux et je laisse quelques expressions en anglais.

P.P.S : Laissez des reviews !

Chapitre 1 : Stranges clothes ----------------------------------------------------

La nuit noire est faiblement éclairée par la lune argente. Un petit vaisseau vogue dans ce coin là, pursuivit par un autre plus gros. Dans ce gros vaisseau, un blondinet habiller en blanc commende son équipage de soldats.

Homme en blanc: He he, finalement, le Silvite est mien. (il se passe une main dans les cheveux) L'Impératrice Théodora me récompensera sûrement pour ma prise.

Soldat1: Sir Alfonso, nous l'avons dans notre champs de vue.

Alfonso: Bien, bien. Tirez!

Les coups de feux retentirent dans le ciel. Le malheureux jeune pilote du petit bateau tenta d'esquiver, mais, frappé de plein fouet, il se cogna la tête sur son tableau de bord et perdit connaissance. Volant difficilement, il ralentit tendit que l'ennemi se rapprochait.

Alfonso: Parfait, maintenant allez le chercher, son vaisseau va bientôt tomber...

Quelques gardes allèrent chercher le jeune homme, quand tout a coup, d'autres coups de feux retentirent.

Alfonso! Qu'est-ce que c'étais que ça? Je veux un rapport, vite!

Soldat2: Sir, on nous attaque!

Alfonso: Attaquer? Nous? Par qui?

Soldat 1: Ce drapeau bleu sur le mat... ce sont des Airs Pirates!

Un troisième vaisseau arriva. Les pirates y lancèrent leurs grappins afin d'accéder au pond. L'un d'entre eux, se trouvant en haut du mat, s'élança sur la corde avant d'atterrire entre cinq gardes.

Garde 2: Comment osez-vous, pirates, vous attaquer à l'armée impériale de Valua?

Le jeune pirate semblait avoir 15 ans, habiller en bleu, une patch en verre sur son oeil droit, une cicatrice sous le gauche et armé d'un sabre dans chaque mains.

Pirate: Simple, vous sembler posséder bien des objets précieux. En passant, laisser moi me présenter: je me nomme Tyson.

Voix: Et ne m'oubliez pas!

Une jeune brunette à deux tresses, habillé en orange clair et un sabre-boomerang dans sa main gantée, sauta juste en arrière de son ami.

Fille: Moi c'est Hilary!Amie d'enfance qui le suis dans toute ses aventures !

Garde 3 : Pauvres fou ! Que peux donc faire deux d'entre vous contre cinq d'entre nous ?

Il eut a peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçu une balle dans la tête de la part de celui qui semblait être le capitaine.

Capitaine : Excusez moi mais je crois que vous avez mal compter, j'en vois quatre moi.

Tyson : Grand frere!

Hiro : Vous deux, allez chercher du chef de ce bateau, on s'occupe de ceux là… et combien de fois je dois te le dire? En pillage, c'est Capitaine.

Tyson : Eh he, d'accord Capitaine.

Les deux jeune pirates pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et fouillèrent pour y trouver des trésors lorsqu'ils furent surpris par une voix.

Voix : Et bien et bien et bien. Comme ça les pirates de l'air ont décider d'attaquer mon vaisseau…

Les concernés se retournèrent et vire l'amiral Alfonso. À ses cotés, un garde tenait le jeune homme qu'ils venaient de capturer.

Alfonso : Je suis le premier amiral de l'armée impérial de Valua, Alfonso. Comment osez-vous vous attaquer à moi ? (Ze :bizarre son intro, je sais, mais je me souviens plus comment il s'introduit)

Hilary : Valua, hein ? et qui est le jeune homme habillé en blanc ?

Tyson : Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une personne de votre niveau puise se rabaisser au kidnapping !

Alfonso : De toute façon, cela n'as plus d'importance. Gardes ! Exterminer-les !

Les gardes arrivèrent, ralentissant les jeunes afin de laisser le temps à leur amiral de s'en aller. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte…

Tyson : Merde, c'est fermé ! Il a dû la barricader de l'intérieur.

Hilary : Tyson ! (elle désigna une autre porte) on pourrais peut-être passer par là.

Ils empruntèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent sur une petite passerelle sur le coté du bateau. Le soleil venais juste de se lever quand ils descendirent l'échelle vers l'étage inférieure.

La porte des canots de sauvetage s'ouvrit. Alfonso se tenait près a partir…

Vice-Capitane : Sir, nous est près pour notre départ.

Alfonso : Oui, a une exception près…

Il brandit son épée sou la gorge de son inférieur.

Vice-Capitaine : Mais Sir, que faites vous?

Alfonso : Et bien, je ne peux pas retourner a Valua en disant que je me suis sauvé d'un attaque de pirates… Pour sauver mon honneur, vous devrez être sacrifier.

Le Vice-Capitaine fut lancer dans le vide du ciel, tandis que son supérieur s'inventa une excuse.

Alfonso : J'aurais pu m'en sortir facilement, votre Altesse, mais je me suis fait trair lâchement par mon vice-capitaine. Je suis le seul survivant de cette attaque.

Tyson : Espèce de lâche!

Alfonso ?

En se retournant, il vit Hilary près du garçon sans connaissance et Tyson sur une position de combat.

Tyson : Sacrifier son vice-capitaine pour sauver un honneur? C'est hideux! Vous les Valuans, vous etes tous les même! (il brandit son sabre) Bat-toi si t'est un homme!

Alfonso : Humph… Je vois que vous etes tenaces, vous avez passez mes gardes. Malheureusement, votre petite escapade s'arrête la. Vien, Antonio!

Des pas se firent entendre, devenant de plus en plus forts, tellement qu'ils font trembler le sol. Soudain, une bosse apparut sur la porte dans un bruit sourd, et elle se fendit dans un deuxième.

Hilary : Woah! C'est quoi ca?

Tyson: Je sais pas, mais vu la distance de la porte par rapport a son ancienne place, je dirais que ce truc est énorme!

Une espèce de taureau mécanique fit son entrée dans la salle, lançant un rugissement (?) en se tenant sur ses pattes arrières.

Alfonso : Je vous présente mon animal de compagnie, Antonio. Je comptais le laisser ici mais je vais le laisser vous exterminer.

La bête resta sur place, la rendant presque inoffensive, quand des filaments de charges électrique semblais se former au bout des ses cornes.

Tyson : Il attaque… Hilary! En position de combat!

Tyson coura a l'autre bout de la pièce pour détourner l'attention d'Antonio, ce qui fonctionna. Mais le hic, c'est que ce dernier s'apprêtais a lui tirer dessus. Hilary, quand a elle, se tenais en position. Un cercle de magie l'entourais a ses pieds.

Hilary : Moons, give me strengh! Pyri! (je laisse les incantations en anglais, ca fait plus cool)

Des flammes entourèrent la bête, brûlant son épaule gauche. Sur ce, elle se retourna en direction de la jeunne fille.

Tyson : (P) Maintenant! (/P) Moons, give me strengh! Increm!

Une force magique l'entourait lui et ses sabres, augmentant sa force de 25 (woaw, je dit a quoi sert les magies en plus!) puis il concentra son énergie dans ses armes. Les lames rouges se mirent a briller d'une lueur bleue et sur ce, Tyson se rua sur l'animal. Il lui adressa quatre coups suffisamment fort pour percer l'armure, puis il sauta en tournant sur lui même pour lui administrer le coup de grâce.

Tyson : Cutlass Fury!

Comme un couteau coupe le beurre, les sabres de Tyson trancherent Antonio en deux. (j'vais résumer les combats du mieux que je peux ok?)

Durant le combat, Alfonso avait eu le temps de se préparer dans son canot de sauvetage.

Alfonso : Arg, sales! Vous me le payerai un jour!

Et sur ce, il s'envola, Tyson a ses trousses.

Tyson : Merde! On l'as laisser filler!

Hilary : C'est pas grave, on a le vaisseau et tous ce qu'il contien non?

Tyson : Ouais…

Hilary : Mais, ce qui me préoccupe, c'est ce garçon que les Valuans voulaient emmener…

Les deux pirates retournèrent leur regarde vers cette personne en question, toujours inconsciente. Il portait une étrange tunique blanche, un collier de plumes rouges vifs et sa chevelure étais noir nuit sombre a l'arriere et gris jour de pluie a l'avant.

Tyson : Tu as raison. On peux voir avec sa tunique qu'il n'est pas d'ici.

Hilary : Ses vêtements son vraiment étranges, je me demande d'ou il peux venir ?

…

Une salle terne apparut dans son rêve, des flammes argentées brillait tout autour.

Voix : Accomp… miss… r..trouv…cri..ta…lu…Rami…

Le garçon fini par ouvrir les yeux et vit ses sauveteurs tout deux penchés sur lui.

Hilary : Ho, Tyson, on dirait qu'il revient a lui.

Ils se redressèrent tandis que le concerner s'assit, les mains sur son torse et, avec un regard timide et confut, il les regarda un après l'autre.

Garçon : Qui… qui etes vous?

Tyson : Tu as été attaquer par un vaisseau Valuan, mais heureusement qu'on étaient dans le coin.

Hilary : Tu est sur notre bateau, l'Albatros. Lui c'est Tyson, et moi Hilary. T'inquiète, on est des Blues Rogues.

Garçon : …Blues Rogues? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Les pirates se regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

Tyson : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Blue Rogue? J'imagine que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Air Pirate non plus?

Garçon : N…non, c'est la première fois que je voyage…

Hiraly : He bien… vois tu? Il y a deux sortes d'Air Pirate : les Blues Rogues et les Blacks Pirates. Les Blacks pirates attaquent les bateaux qui sont désarmés et plus petits que les leurs, spécialement les vaisseaux de marchants. Nous, les Blues Roques, on attaques les vaisseaux plus gros et armés, nous gardons une partie de leurs magot et donnons le reste a ceux qui en ont besoins.

Garçon : Ah… d'accord…

Tyson : En passant, quel est ton nom?

Garçon : K…Kai…

Tyson : Kai? C'est un chouette prénom ça!

Hilary : Ha! C'est bien la première fois que tu dit ça a quelqu'un!

Tyson : … J'ai bien le droit de complimenter une fois de temps en temps non?

Kai ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner discrètement vu la situation. La voix de Hiro sortit soudainement de l'interphone.

Hiro : Tyson! Hilary! Qu'est-ce vous faites? Je vous attend a la cabine de commandement depuis un bon moment déjà.

Hilary : Zut! Avec tous ça on a complètement oublier la notion du temps!

Tyson : Faut qu'on y aille. Repose toi encore un peu Kai.

Kai montra un signe de tête positif tandis que les deux autres quittèrent la chambre. Il soupira.

Arrivés a la cabine de commandement…

Tyson : (faisant un salut de l'armée) Oui grand frère?

L'interpellé soupira.

Hiro : Tyson, n'importe ou sauf a notre base, c'est Capitaine. Je dois te le dire combien de fois avant que ça te rentre dans le crane?

Tyson : Désolé gran… heu… Capitaine.

Hiro : Bon, prend la barre, on arrive chez nous Dans environs trois heure.

Tyson : Comprit.

Exécutant ses ordres, il vogua en direction sud-est. Un peu plus tard, ils aperçurent leur base : une charmante petite île ou il y avait un petit village qui ne ressemblais pas du tout a une île de pirate. Kai, lui, décida de faire un petit tour sur le pond, histoire de s'aéré les poumons, quand Tyson le rejoint.

Tyson : Hey, tu te sent mieux?

Kai ? … Oui, un peu.

Tyson : On approche de notre base, notre chez nous, c'est la petite île la bas. L'île du moulin a vent, alias, l'île des pirates.

Kai : …Vraiment? Mais, pourquoi avez vous changer le nom?

Tyson : Le nom du moulin a vent est seulement sur les cartes, c'est pour pas que l'Armada nous retrouve.

Une partie inférieure de l'île s'ouvrit, comme un énorme garage. L'Albatros y entra et la porte se referma. Les pirates déchargèrent leur vaisseau et firent le calcul de leur trésor.

Hilary : Woah, des armes, des armures, de l'or! Je crois que c'est notre plus grosse prisse de l'année! T'en pense quoi Kai?

Kai : Il y a beaucoup d'objet, c'est sur.

Hiro : Tyson, Hilary, venez dans mon bureau un moment, et amener Kai avec vous.

Tyson et Hilary : Bien Capitaine.

Les trois concernés montèrent en haut de la partit cachée de l'île, ou se trouvait leur Capitaine. Une fois a l'intérieur…

Hiro : Bon, Kai, c'est ça? Nous avons une ou deux questions a te poser.

Kai ? Très bien, allez y.

Hiro : Premièrement, que faisait tu seul dans l'Océan du sud? Deuxièmement, d'ou viens tu exactement?

Tyson et Hilary restèrent silencieux, attendant la réponse.

Kai : … Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien vous dire.

Hiro : Et pourquoi?

Kai : La raison pour laquelle je voguais seul dans cette partie de l'ocean doit rester secret.

Il exécuta une légère inclinaison vers l'avant en signe de pardon, tendit qu'Hiro décrocha un sourire.

Hiro : C'est bon, si tu ne veux rien dire je ne te forcerai pas a avouer, je te laisse tranquille. Tyson, Hilary, et si vous alliez faire visiter notre île a notre ami? Il va rester chez nous ce soir.

Kai s'inclina une seconde fois.

Kai : Merci… heu…

Hiro : Appelle moi Hiro.

Après la petite réunion, ils sortirent tout trois vers l'exterieur.

Hilary : Moi je vais me rafraichir un peux. On se revoit tout a l'heur ok?

Tyson : Ok, a plus tard.

Tendit que la jeune fille se dirigeait chez elle, Tyson conduisit Kai chez lui.

Femme d'Hiro : Ho, Tyson, re-bienvenue. Alors, ça c'est bien passer?

Tyson : Oui Hitomi! (Ze : nom totalement fictif, dans le jeu, ils disent tjrs mère de Vyse (Vyse qui est le nom du héros))

Hitomi : Et qui est-ce?

Kai : Je me nomme Kai. M, Hiro a dit que je pouvais rester ce soir.

Hitomi : Ah, si Hiro l'as dit… je prépare toujours quelque chose en plus pour le dîner au cas ou.

Hilary : He, Tyson!

Elle entra.

Hilary: Le coucher de soleil est vraiment superbe, vous venez voir les gars?

Tyson : Moi je suis partant! Et toi Kai?

Kai : … D'accord.

Ils sortirent tout trois dehors.

Hilary : Montons a la vigie, je suis sure que la vue y seras meilleure.

Ce qu'ils firent. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le petit banc afin d'admirer les magnifiques rayons oranger sur un ciel bleu-pourpre.

Bon, et ben moi je coupe la sur ce premier chapitre, sinon il y en aura plus assez pour le deuxième. Laisser vos reviews plizzz! Et vous inquiéter pas, il a plus de 15 chap! (je crois)


	2. Back home

Merci a ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ma fic ! Et désoler pour le TRÈS gros retard, je passe trop de temps sur Gold Blade... Cette fic est pour un ami qui s'appelle (ou surnomme) MuMuLuCheMu (il ne m'as pas demander de l'écrire, mais c'est le SEUL de mes amis qui connaît Skies (enfin, je crois, il a reconnu mon avatard de Ramirez alors…(il connaît ca un tout petit peu (et j'epère que tu va trouver un endroit pour louer Skies Sikrieria !)))) et la j'aimerais bien vous répondre mais j'ai pas le droit a cause d'un nouveau réglement de fanfiction, en tk, v'la la suite!

----------------------------------------Chapitre 2 : Backing Home--------------------------------

Ils restèrent sur le banc, admirant toujours le merveilleux spectacle .

Hilary : J'ai toujours adoré les couchers de soleil…

Tyson : C'est parce que ça te fait toujours penser a des grosses pièces d'or.

Hilary : Ha ha, très drole.

Kai: En tous cas, c'est vrai que c'est beau… et ça te fait penser a quoi toi, Tyson?

Tyson: Moi? A mon rêve.

Kai?

Tyson: Simple. Il y a beaucoup de marins qui disent que, derrière les limites du ciel, au delà du soleil, il y a des payages fabuleux, des trésors incroyables, des monstre plus horribles les un que les autres, ou encore, rien de particulier. Ben moi mon rêve, c'est ça!

Il se lève en serrant son poing.

Tyson: Un jour, j'aurai mon propre bateau, et j'irai derrière le soleil pour confirmer ce qu'il y a vraiment!

Le jeune garçon se fit interrompre presque tout de suite par un cillement aigu. Les trois adolescents levèrent la tête en direction du bruit.

Kai : Qu'est-ce que…?

Hilary : Oh, mais c'est…

Tyson : Une pierre de lune!

Cette pierre tomba du ciel en fendant l'air comme une comète. Elle passa d'abord au dessus d'eux avant d'allez s'écraser sur une île en direction Nord. Tyson fit un zoom-in avec sa lentille afin d'identifier le bout de terre flottant.

Tyson : Hum… je crois que… c'est l'île du temple.

Hilary : Vous avez vu ça les gars? Cette pierre de lune avait l'air énorme! Elle doit valoir gros!

Kai : … Qu'est-ce qu'une pierre de lune?

Hilary : … Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête, quand a Hilary, elle resta abasourdit par l'ignorance de Kai.

Tyson : Ben… se sont des pierre qui viennent des lunes et qui tombent du ciel. Elles dégagent de l'énergie dont on se sert de carburant pour les vaisseaux, mais quelques fois elles n'en on pas, alors ont en fait des armes.

Kai : Ah… bien sûr, je sais ce que c'est… seulement je n'en ai jamais vu tomber du ciel.

Hitomi : Tyson! Hilary! Kai! Le repas est prêt!

Hilary : Bon, oublions tout ca pour le moment et allons manger, d'accord?

Tyson : Haaa… je ne peux jamais résister longtemps a la cuisine d'Hitomi! Allez viens, Kai!

Ils decendirent tout deux par l'échelle, tandis que Kai, lui, tourna la tête vers la lune argente qui brillait dans le ciel orange/pourpre. Il resta dans cet état jusqu'à ce que l'appelle de ses nouveaux amis le ramène à lui. Après un copieux et délicieux repas, Hilary rentra chez elle tandis qu'on installa Kai dans la petite chambre de Tyson.

Tyson : … Tu… tu est sur que tu ne veux pas dormir dans mon lit à la place? Je suis habitué de dormir par terre.

Kai : (étant vêtu d'un des pyjamas de Tyson) Non non, ça va. Je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer.

Tyson : Puisque je te dit que tu est notre invité. Déjà qu'au dîner tu as hésiter longtemps avant de demander qu'on te passe le sel…

Kai : …

Tyson : …Heu, non, ne te vexe pas hein? Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'ai pas trop l'habitude de voir des gens timides… on dit que d'avoir cette qualité attire plus les filles. Tu doit être un dragueur professionnel toi!

Kai se mit a rougir sous la phrase que son hôte venait de dire. (Ze : je le précise maintenant, il n'a pas ses triangles bleus, et aussi, le côté timide, je sais que c'est pas lui mais ça lui va tellement bien)

Kai : … Heu…ben… je... je sais pas si ça plait aux filles, mais je sais que ça plait a ... une personne en particulier…

Tyson : Ah oui? A qui?

Kai : … Mon prédécesseur dans ma mission… il a disparu il y a sept ans…je… je veux le retrouver…

Tyson : …Et bien… j'ignore ce qui est arriver ni même ce qu'est ta mission, mais je suis sûr que tu retrouvera ton prédécesseur.

Kai : (rougissant encore plus) M… merci… et bonne nuit.

Tyson : Bonne nuit a toi aussi.

Il éteignit la lampe a l'huile et se coucha, Kai resta éveiller un peu plus longtemps que l'autre, en boule dans son futon.

Kai : (P) Ou peux-tu être en ce moment…? (/P)

… (Ze : bon ok, cette scène la était entièrement fictive, mais j'avais envie de le faire :P )

Le lendemain, le garçon aux cheveux bleus étais le seul des trois a dormir encore (Ze: comme d'ab quoi :P ) Il ouvrit tranquillement ses yeux avant de les ouvrir d'un coup.

Tyson: Ah merde! J'suis sûrement en retard! Hilary va me tuer!

En cinq minutes, il eu le temps de se changer et de se casser la figure en dessendant l'escalier (Ze: Vyse est un héro cool, mais Tyson reste Tyson :P )

Tyson: Aowwwww...

Hiro: (goutte)

Kai! Ça va Tyson?

Tyson: (en se relevant) Oui oui, t'inquiète pas... seulement des bleus

Hiro: T'as fait un cauchemard ou quoi? Il est à peine 6:00.

Tyson: ... C'est pas vrai? Merde, j'me suis dépêcher pour rien...

Hiro: Si seulement tu avais cet enthousiasme sur le bateau...En tout cas bref, je voulais te donner ça avant de partir.

Le capitaine lui donna un sac que son petit frère s'empressa d'y plonger la main.

Tyson! Wow! Des pierres de lune pourpre!

Hiro : Garde-les. On sait jamais, tu pourrais peur-être avoir besoin d'armes de type glace…

On frappa à la porte. Hilary entra a moitié excitée, moitié endormie.

Hilary : Bonjour Capitaine, bonjour Hitomi... Tyson et Kai? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Vous êtes tombé du lit ou quoi?

Hiro : Tyson est bien tomber, mais des escalier. Et Kai… heum… à vrai dire, je crois qu'il étais debout avant moi.

Tyson : Vraiment?

Kai : Hehe… à vrai dire, j'ai pas beaucoup dormis…

Hilary : Assez de blabla Tyson! Allons récupérer la pierre!

Elle le tira à l'extérieur par la manche, ce qui donna juste le temps à Tyson d'attraper du pain (Ze : sans ça, il est KO ) Ils embarquèrent dans un petit bateau à voile et se dirigèrent vers le nord.

L'île du temple portait bien son nom; un petit bout de terre flottant avec une tour au millieu apparu à l'horizon environs vingt minutes après le départ. Lorsqu'ils y débarquèrent, Tyson et Hilary virent beaucoup mieu le paysage: quelques arbres feuillus, un lac, et en plein millieu de ce lac, un temple et la tour tout deux à l'allure ancients, près d'eux, un pond pour y accèder.

Hilary: À part le temple, c'est un joli paysage.

Tyson: Tu dit ça parce que t'as peur hein?

Hilary: Dit pas de bêtises, mais... cet endroit à l'air hanté...

Tyson: ... C'est vrai... personne n'est venu ici depuis des années. Dans le Vieux Monde, ce temple étais un endroit sacré, mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

Hilary: ... D'après moi il pourrais rester quelques monstre... mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter, hein Tyson?

Tyson: Rien n'arrête un Blue Rogue quand il part à la chasse au trésor!

Sur ce, ils prirent le pond et remarquèrent presque tout de suite l'énorme trou près de la porte, laissant penser la grosseur de la pierre de lune, par lequel l'eau du lac entra. Une fois a l'intérieur, le temple aux murs gris bleu, lui donnant un air mystique, étais complètement inondé. Tout au fond, il brillait une lumière blanchâtre.

Hilary : Génial, et maintenant? La pierre est sans doute trop lourde pour la remonter et l'eau trop profonde pour retenir notre souffle aussi longtemps.

Elle se pencha près du bord pour confirmer sa dernière hypothèse d'un signe de tête.

Hilary : … Surtout que je ne sais pas nager…

Le Blue Rogue se contenta de regarder les alentours tout en réfléchissant. Puis, après quelques secondes…

Tyson : Ah ha! J'ai trouver! Tu vois, par la gauche en bas, il y a une porte. On pourrais vider le temple en les ouvrant... mais l'ennuie c'est que je sais pas comment on pourrais faire ça...

Hilary: Je crois pouvoir être utile pour ce coup là. En vennant je crois avoir apperçue le même genre de porte rouge sous le temple. Il y avait aussi des piliers pour soutenir des chemins en pierres. Allons-y et ouvrons les portes de l'extérieur.

Tyson: Bon, on y va.

... (Ze: j'ai pas envie de décrire ce bout là, pcq c'est long et plate dans le jeu alors imaginer dans une fic... en gros ce qu'ils font, c'est qu'ils ouvrent les portes de l'extérieur et le temple se vide u.u plus tard, quand le temple est vidé et près de la pierre de lune...)

Hilary: On a finalement réussi. C'étais pas trop mal.

Tyson: Ouais, mais regarde la taille de cette pierre! Ce sera toute une épreuve juste pour faire sortir cette chose!

Il s'en approcha.

Hilary: Aaaah!

Tyson! Hilary? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tyson: Ces pierres là bas... elles elles bougent

Ces pierres en question se mirent a léviter un peu partout pour finalement se réunir et former une espèce de robot de pierre (Ze: j'écrit ce bout là tout en jouant a Skies, et ça, c'est un boss, alors je vais essayer de d'écrire un peu ce que je fait)

Tyson: Merde, j'aurais dû me douter que c'étais un peu trop facile... Hilary! On lui éclate la tronche!

Hilary: Compris!

Ils sortirent leurs arme et se mirent en position de combat.

Hilary: Moons! Give me strenght! Pyri!

Des flammes se mirent a attaquer l'ennemi pendant que Tyson utilisait son sabre.

Hilary: Arg, ça ne lui fait aucun effet...

Pendant que Tyson prenait ses distances, l'ennemi se mit a scanner les alentour avec un laser rouge provenant de la pierre blache au milieu de son corps.

Hilary: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Tyson: On dirait... qu'il nous cherche pour nous attaquer.

Le robot visa de son bras gauche, qui est un cannon en passant, et pompa l'énergie.

Tyson: Il va tirer! Cour Hilary!

Ils se séparèrent juste à temps pour voir ce cannon détruire le sol et exploser le mur.

Hilary: ... On est très mal parti...! Tyson attention!

Le robot eu le temps de s'approcher du Blue Rogue et se donna un élant pour le frapper.

Tyson! (il fit tourner ses sabres dans ses main tout en les frappant trois fois) Bring in on! (une aura rougeâtre l'entoura) Counterstrike!

Le coup de bras fut encaisser puis retourner contre son propriétaire. Cela fut une fissure près de la pierre blanche, et l'ennemi fut destabilisé pendant trois secondes.

Hilary (P) Mais oui (/P) Tyson, baisse toi!

Elle lança son sabre-boomerang et frappa de plein fouet cette pierre qui eclata aussitôt et mit l'ennemi K.O. (Ze: chouette, une rime!) Tyson s'avait penché de justesse pour éviter le coup de son amie.

Tyson: ... Woah, toi quand tu veux, t'est encore plus forte que moi.

Hilary: (tout en ratrapant son arme au vol) Merci du compliment. (regarde le robot) Whew... on dirait qu'il n'embêtera plus personne. C'étais quoi ce truc?

Tyson: Une sorte d'acient gardien, je pense. Qui sais? Ok Hilary, on doit se dépêcher et rammener cette pierre de lune.

Hilary: Ça c'est mon genre d'idée!

Elle s'en approcha.

Hilary: Wow, elle est vraiment énorme.

Tyson: Ouais, ça valait vraiment le coup ce combat. On aura plus besoin de s'inquieter pour le carburant pendant un bon bout de temps.

Hilary: s'agenouilla .

Hilary: C'est beau, La chase au trésor est définitivement ma partie favorite en étant Air Pirate! Attend de voir la tête de tout le monde quand ils vont voir ce qu'on a trouver.

Il firent un mouvement d'amitier (vous savez, un genre de poigner de mains), qui consiste pour eux a frapper leurs poing droit emsembles et se tapper dans la même mains.

Tyson et Hilary: Yeah!

...(pendand ce temps, a l'île des pirates)

Le lookout était sur la vigie s'étira un peu

Lookout: Ahhh, encore une autre belle journée qui vien aujourd'hui. Pas trop de vent...

Une cloche se fait entendre.

Lookout: Bien, voilà la cloche, c'est l'heure de travailler.

Il s'étirant en avant puis, en s'étirant en arrière...

Lookout: Huh?

Il vit a l'horizon six bateaux gris.

Lookout: Oh ... oh non! (en criant au reste de l'équipage) Des bateuax! Des bateaux approcheent! Du Nord-Nordouest! Distance: 1.5 lieues! C'est Armada Impériale! C'est une éscadront de combat complète! Ils sont en formation d'attaque!

Le Capitaine sorti de chez lui.

Hiro: Comment?

Il eu a peine sorti que l'armada se mit a tirer sur l'île, fesant paniquer tout le monde. Kai sorti a son tour pour voir ce qui se passait, et resta figé devant les vaisseaux.

Kai: Oh non... Ils m'ont retrouver...

Hiro: TOUT LE MONDE AU SOUS-SOL! LES FEMMES ET LES ENFANT D'ABORD! DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS!

Hiro regarda les vaisseaux bombarder son île.

Hiro: (P) Merde, je N,aurais jamais penser qu'ils nous trouverais...(/P)

Il remarqua aussitôt le drapeu sur le mât: noir aux bordures jaunes, avec au centre un bouclier rouge avec un dragon serpentineux doré.

Hiro! Ce drapeau... c'est celui de Galcian!

... (à l'intérieur du vaisseau principal)

Dans la salle du Capitaine, deux hommes se tenaient devant la vitre en admirant le spectacle. L'un d'eux, le plus jeune, devait avoir dans la vingtaine. Il porte un uniforme d'armada noir et rouge foncé, des chaussures métalisées et des gants de couleur argent ainsi que quelques décoration dorées. Il avait la peau pâle, des cheveux blancs comme neiges et des yeux verts d'une profondeure incroyable. (Ze: ceux qui ont lu Gold Blade, vous l'avez sûrement reconnu!)

Ramirez: Lord Galcian. Nous avons détruit une bonne partie de l'île avec nos cannons et nos troupes on déjà commencer l'invasion.

L'autre, par-contre, semblait être dans la quarantaine, Il porte une énorme cape envelopant presque tout son corps. Elle étais dans les même couleurs que l'habit de son vice-capitaine et avait largement plus de décorations. Ses cheveux étaient blancs-gris et ses yeux bruns étaient digne du Seigneur de l'armada impériale de Valua. (Ze: en principe, ce rôle devrait être jouer pas Boris, mais Galcian est beaucoup, BEAUCOUP trop cool pour être remplacer ) (Gal: ha! prend ça, face de crème sûr!)

Galcian: Bien... Ils semblent très organiser pour un si petit village... Je ne sais pas qui est leur chef, mais il semble très douer. Peut-être qu'Alfonso ne s'en est pas asser méfier...

Ramirez: ... Peut-être

Galcian: Peu importe, on dirait que le combat est terminer... Retrouver le garçon et ammenez-le moi. Capturez les Air Pirates. Nous auront besoin de les interroger quand nous retournerons à Valua. Et soyer sûr que leur vaisseau soit détruit...

Ramirez: Et si ils résistent Lord Galcian? Qu'est-ce que Son Excellence souhaitrais que je fasse si la situation empire?

Galcian: Je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient asser stupides pour resister, Cependant, si cela devais arriver...brûler le village et tuez-les tous. Laissez leur coprs rôtir au soleil et laisser un de nos drapeaux pour servir d'exemple à ceux qui veulent nous défier...

... (sur l'île du temple)

Tyson: Waaa, enfin, on est prêts a partir.

Ils levèrent lancre et partirent.

Hilary: ... Que croit-tu qu'Hitomi va nous faire pour nous féliciter?

Tyson: Attend au moins d'être rentrer.

Ils se mirent à rêver de toutes sortes de compliments pour la pierre de lune, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, lorsqu'ils virent l'île a moitié détruite.

Tyson: Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que...

Ils débarquèrent.

Tyson: Grand frère! Hitomi!

Hilary: Capitaine!

Ils décendirent au sous-sol. Leurs coeur fut soulager de voir qu'il y avait encore quelques personnes, mais l'équipage n'était pas là. Tyson se précipita au bureau d'Hiro.

Tyson: Grand frère?

Mais il y avait seulement sa femme.

Hilary: Hitomi?

Hitomi: Tyson! Hilary! Merci les lunes vous êtes sains et saufs...

Hilary: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici?

Hitomi: C'étais... l'armada Impériale... Ils sont venus de nulpart et nous ont attaquer.

Tyson: Qu'estil arriver à Hiro? Et où sont tout les autre?

Hitomi: ... Ton frère a dit que si nous nous battions, trop de vies serais perdues... alors il... ils s'est rendu...

Hilary: Alors Capitaine Hiro... et les autres...

Hitomi: Ils ont étés fait prisonnier par l'armada et ammener a Valua...

Tyson: Merde!... et Kai? qu'est-il arriver a Kai?

Hitomi était sur le point de pleurer dû a la tragédie

Hitomi: Je suis désolée Tyson... mais l'armada l'a emmener aussi...

Hilary: Mais c'est terrible! à Valua, la punitance pour la piratery c'est la mort! Kai va probablement se faire tuer lui aussi! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire Tyson?

Tyson: ...

Il afficha un sourri confiant.

Tyson: Qu'est-ce que tu crois Hilary? On va sauver nos familles... et Kai! Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, mais pas impossible. On ne peux pas laisser l'armada s'en tirer comme ça.

Hilary: Ouais, tu as raison! On ne peux pas abandonner maintenant! Montrons à ces Valuans ce qui arrive quand on provoque les Blue Rogues!

Hitomi: Attendez... vous ne pourrez rien faire contre Valua dans l'état où vous êtes. Vous avez besoin d'un plan avant, ce ne sera pas un combat facile.

Hilary: Mais si on ne se dépêche pas, tout le monde va...

Hitomi: Mon mari dit toujours: Agir rapidement et ruser son deux choses complètement différentes. Spécilalement dans ces moments là, vous devez vous calmer et penser une peu... tout va bien aller, ton frère ne va pas laisser les chose se terminer ainsi.

Tyson: Tu as raison. Hilary, reposons-nous ce soir et parton a Valua a la première heure demain.

Hilary: Ok!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalement le chapitre est fini, et là je commence le troisième sur le champ! Reviewwwwwwwws!


	3. The Little Jack

Voici pour vous le chapitre 3 que j'ai commencer tu suite après le 2!

Merci a vous d'être mes lecteurs! Si vous me laisser une review, laisser moi votre mail aussi, je vous répondrai.

et pour toute les fans de Kai, non il ne mourera pas, juger en par vous même!

-------------------------Chapitre 3: The Little Jack --------------------------

La nuit est déja tombée. Mais une lumière reste encore visible dans la nuit: le vaisseau de Lord Galcian, le Serpent. L'Amiral se tenait face a son hublot quand un soldat lui emmena Kai.

Soldat: Je vous ai amener le jeune homme mon Seigneur.

Galcian: (sans se retourner) Excellent, vous pouvez partir.

Soldat: A vos ordre.

Il parti, laissant Kai et Galcian seuls. Le jeune homme tourna la tête.

Galcian: Hehe, Finalement on se rencontre, Kai. Tu ne peux pas imaginer quels troubles tu as causé a l'armada pour qu'elle te retrouve.

Kai!!

Il le regarda, bouche bée.

Kai: Co... comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

L'autre homme se retourna et le regarda a son tour.

Galcian: Je suis Galcian, le protecteur sous serment de Valua et le commandant suprême de l'armada Impériale. Je suis sous les ordres directes de Sa Grandeure Royal, l'Impératrice Teodora, de te trouver et de te ramener a Valua. En tant qu' habitante de la civilisation argente, tu as des informations qui pourais nous être utiles. Va-tu nous aider?

Kai: ...

Il lança un regard de défi, puis le détourna, signe qu'il ne veux rien savoir. Galcian, lui, eu un sourir au coin.

Galcian: Ça ne t'interesse pas hein? Tu préfere traivailler seul... cependant, je crois que toi et moi avons les même buts. Alors, il ne serais pas mieu pour nous de s'entraîder?

Kai: ...

Galcian se retourna vers la fenètre.

Galcian: ... Nous serons a Valua dans une demi-journée. Profite du confort jusque là.

Le soleil fit son apparition sur l'île des pirates. Tyson et Hilary sont sur le point de partir. Ils dirent au revoir a leurs amis et partir vers le Nord afin d'atteindre Valua dans leur petit bateau. Tout allait bien, il ne ventait pas trop, c'était une belle journée qui s'annonçais. Ils dépassèrent l'île du temple, tout allais bien jusqu'à ce que...

Hilary: La visibilité est horrible! Tyson, le brouillard est trop épais, je vois presque rien.

Tyson: C'est étrange, il n'y a jamais de brouillard dans cette région... Je me demande bien ce qui cause ça... La seule façon d'aller a Valua est par là, réduisons la vitesse de moitié.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, et bientôt ne virent plus rien.Le vent se mit a souffler.

Hilary: Attend, on est trop près de cette île là!

Tyson: Quoi? Où?

Malgré le brouillard, il pu voir qu'il y avait quelque chose. Cette île se mit a monter a leur niveau et un cri étrange se fit entendre.

Hilary: Tyson! Regarde! Ce... c'est pas une île, peu importe ce que c'est, c'est vivant!

La chose poussa a nouveau son cri, elle étais 100 fois plus grosse que leur petit bateau.

Tyson: Que...? C'est un arcwhale!(Ze: un grosse baleine mauve qui vol... elle a pas d'ailes en passant)

L'animal plongea sous les nuages, le coup de queue bouscula le bateau.

Tyson: Je n'en ai jamais vu un de cette taille!

Hilary: On va se faire tuer si on s'approche trop, mais on doit vite aller a Valua! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Tyson: Qu'est-ce que tu pense qu'on peux faire? On doit battre en retraite! On a aucune chance contre cette chose dans ce bateau! Je sais qu'on doit se grouiller, mais si cette chose nous décapite, nos amis vont tous se faire tuer!

Hilary: Ok!... On est sauver tan que cette chose ne nous vois pas.

Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort et le baleinarc poussa a nouveau son cri. Elle souffla un brouillard bleu aussi froid que de la glace. Les deus Blue Rogues s'accrochaient de toute leur forces au bateau.

Hilary: Merde, elle nous a vue!

Tyson: Continu de t'accrocher a quelque chose! Ne lâche pas!

Hilary: Mais ... mais... le bateau! il se brisse!

Le souffle glacial les emportèrent avec leur cri a perdre haleine.

La tempête pris fin. Tyson étais sans connaisance mais une voix parvin a ses oreilles. Une voix d'homme.

Voix: Hey, debout...

Tyson: (en plissant les yeux) Ugh...

Voix: Va-tu dormir toute la journée? debout!

Tyson!

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit trenquilement.

Tyson: Aowww... ma tête...

Hilary: Uhhh...

Tyson vit son amie par terre a côter d'elle, en train de s'assir elle aussi. Ils étaient tous deux sur un vieux bateau trois fois plus gros que leur dernier.

Tyson: Hilary, tu va bien?

Voix: Alors, vous vous êtes finalement décider de vous lever, huh?

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix et virent un homme presque aussi vieux qu'Hiro. L'homme étais habiller en vert, avait une patche noir sir l'oeil droit et un gros bras artificiel a la place de son bras du même côter. Son oeil était bleu et ses cheveux roux semblaient attachés en queue de cheval. Il semblait en colère.

Homme: A cause de vous deux, Rhaknam est parti! J'y étais presque.

Tyson: Rhaknam?... Ah oui, je me souvien... cette énorme arcwhale...

Il se leva.

Tyson: J'ai cru qu'on étais fini, mais vous nous avez saurez, merci!

Il s'approcha pour lui serre la main, mais l'homme sembla abasourdi et toujours en colère.

Homme: Merci!... Merci! Ne commence pas ça avec moi!

Il le frappa avec son bras artificiel et Tyson fit un grand bont avant de s'écraser sur le pond a côter d'Hilary.

Hilary! Tyson!

Il s'assia a nouveau.

Tyson: Aoww ... je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrête pas de me faire mal aujourd'hui...

Hilary: Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend espèce de cinglé? Il n'a rien fait!

Homme: Rien fait? Je chasse cette baleinarc depuis des années! J'étais sur le poin de le capturer, mais a cause de vous deux, il est parti!

Tyson: Je suis vraiment désoler... que vous me l'ailler pas attraper... vraiment...

Homme: Hrmph... les débris de votre bateau ont frappés mes voiles... j'ai de la chance qu'elles n'ai rien eu. Vous les gamins vous êtes encore plus chanceux que j'étais là pour vous attraper. J'ai travailler toute la matinée pour me débarasser du reste de votre bateau. Maintenant je suis pris avec vous deux.

Hilary: Quoi? Notre bateau... a été détruit?

Homme: Aye... Mais ici ce n'est pas un bateau de passager. Vous devez faire votre part si vous voulez rester a bord. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous pouver toujours sauter, j'ai besoin d'avoir le moins de poids possible de toute façon...

Hilary: Qu... quoi?...

La jeune fille n'en revenait simplement pas et le garçon soupira.

Tyson: Génial... dans quoi on s'est embarquer...?

Les deux Blue Rogues dûrent travailler a bord. Hilary lavait le pond et Tyson était avec le capitaine. À la salle de navigation...

Homme: Va en bas et ramène moi les deux grosses boîtesprès de l'escalier ici.

Tyson: Pas de problèmes!... mais acctuellement m'sieur, nous nous dirigions a Valua quand notre bateau s'est fait attaquer... Où va celui-ci?

L'homme donnat un coup sur le mur, montrant qu'il étais toujours en colère

Homme: Ça ne te concerne absolument pas, maintenant bouge!

Tyson: (sous le choque) J'abandonne... j'ai pas le temps de faire ça ... mais j'ai vraiment pas le choix...

Il decendit a l'étage en dessous et trouva les deux boîtes en question. Il les souleva difficilement puisqu'elles étais très lourdes.

Tyson: Arg... ce gars va nous faire travailler jusqu'a la mort.

Tyson remonta avec la boîte. Arriver en haut, il là mis par terre a côter du Capitaine.

Homme: he... On dirait que t'as un peu plus que de la chaire et des os. Quel est ton nom p'tit?

Tyson: Mon nom est Tyson. Je suis un Blue Rogue. Je fesais ce genre de travail sur le bateau pirate.

Homme: Un Air Pirate huh? Et que faisais deux Air Pirates en voguant seuls?

Tyson: Bien... nous avons nos raisons... M'sieur, on a besoin d'aller a Valua, je vous en suplit, déposer nous là bas.

Homme: Valua huh?... Explique.

Quelques minutes pasèrent pendant que Tyson racontait son histoire.

Tyson: Et c'est pourquoi on doit aller a Valua le plus vite possible, pour sauver nos amis.

Homme: Hrmph... essayer de te battre contre l'armada? Tu dois pas en vaoir gros dans la tête p'tit. J'ai pas le temps de faire du babysitting avec vous deux, et je dois capturer Rhaknam... Essaie ta chace sur un autre vaisseau.

Tyson: ... Je vois... ça nous aurait vraiment aider si vous nous auriez ammener, mais on ne peux pas vous forcer... en passant, pourquoi chassez-vous Rhaknam?

L'homme tentais de le cacher, mais son visage s'atristais.

Homme: ...Je ne vois pas l'utiliter de te le dire. En plus il reste encore une boîte! Retourne en bas et va la chercher!

Il y retourna.

Tyson: (P) Génial! J'me fend les entrailes, il reste tranquil et il me fait travailler encore plus! C'est qui ce gars là? (/P)

Après un autre trajet, ill revien avec la seconde boîte.

Tyson: (P) Chuis mort (/P) J'ai fini M'sieur

Homme: Bien... maintenant pour ta prochaine corvée... prend le gouvernail.

Tyson: Quoi? Vous me le laisser?

Homme: Je veux voir comment tu peux naviguer. Si tu ne peux pas, tu va bouger des boîtes le rest du voyage.

Tyson: Wow! La plupare du temps je faisait plutôt des dessentes ou des montées sur des bateuax de plus grandes tailles, alors je sais pas si j'aurais de la facilité avec ce vieux là!

Il s'approcha du gouvernail très entousiasme.

Tyson: Bien... Elles sont vieilles, mais ces jauges sont encore en très bon état. (il tourna le gouvernail une fois a gauche, un fois a droite) et la roue est tellement légerte aussi.

Homme: Heh, pour quelqu'un qui a jamais diriger le gouvernail d'un bateau de cette taille, tu a l:air d'en connaitre beaucoup p'tit.

Tyson: Hehe, J'ai passer beaucoup de temps sur le pond le l'Albatross, alors j'ai beaucoup apris.

Homme: Bien. Maintenant voyons voir si tu sais naviguer. Notre destination est l'île des Marins, a au moin 40 lieues au Nord-est d'ici.

Tyson: Attendez une minute... avant, pouvez-vous me dire le nom de ce vaisseau... et le vôtre en passant?

Homme: Hrmph. Ce vaisseau est appeler Little Jack. Et moi c'est Tala. Allez, asser de bavardage, le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

Tyson: Aye aye, Capt'n Tala! Little Jack, pleine puissance avant!

Tala: Ah, aussi... (il fouille dans sa poche) vu que tu fait parti de mon équipage pour le moment, je te donne ça.

Il sortis d'un petit sac le même genre de pierre que celles d'Hiro mais bleue.

Tala: Les pierres de lunes bleues permettent de faire de la magie d'eau et de vent... vous avez déja la rouge pour le feu et la verte pour la vie huh?

Tyson: Yup, et la pourpre pour la glace tout récament.

Tala: Parfait, maintenant allons a l'Île des Marins.

Tyson: Aye aye!

Environs une trentaine de minutes plus tard, une île se fit voir: quelques maison, un port pour les bateaux et un phare pour les guider durant la nuit. Ils y débarquèrent; des magasins, tel que l'on voit près d'un port, vendaient des armes, des acsessoirs pour les bateaux et des objet magiques. Tyson et Hilary regardèrent ce paysage aceuillant.

Tyson: Wow... alors c'est ça l'Îles des Marins?

Hilary: Je ne suis jamais venue ici, mais je peux déjà dire que cet endroit est génial! Yup, je sens que je vais aimer ça ici.

Cap'n Tala arriva.

Tala: Bien, après que j'aurai rempli mes réserves ici, je vais partir encore. Vous deux vous pouvez rester ici.

Tyson!! Hein!

Hilary: Hey, attendez une seconde! On n'a pas de vsisseau! Êtes vous en train de dire que vous voulez nous laissez ici!

Tala: J e dois trouver Rhaknam... et en même temps, je n'ai pas trouver un cannon qui est asser puissant pour le détruire... J'ai pas de temps a perdre avec vous. Vous êtes capables de résourdres vos propres problèmes.

Tala entra dans le bar qui étais juste a côter. Les deux autres n'en revenaient pas. Les deux boudèrent, Tyson les bras croisés et Hilary, les mains sur les hanches.

Hilary: C'est juste super! Il n'a pas écouter un seul mot de ce qu'on lui a dit!

Ils se calmèrent un peu.

Tyson: ... je me demande s'il y aurait un moyen de lui faire changer d'idée... (en souriant) Peut-être trouverons nous quelques informations. Explorons la ville et voyons ce qu'on peu trouver.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Tyson alla acheter de la nouriture et quelques objets magiques, pendant qu'Hilary récoltait quelques infos. (Ze: moi j'ai acheters des armes, des armures et des cristaux Sacri ) Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent au magasin d'équipement de bateaux.

Marchant: Hey les jeunes, je suis désoler mais je suis en manque de stock. J'attens la prochaine commande. Pourquoi vous ne resterai pas un peu pour discuter? Je suis sûr que j'ai des onfos qui pourrais vous interessé.

Tyson: (entre deux grosse bouchées de pain, lol ) Ok

Ils écoutèrent tout deux ce que le marchant avait a dire.

Tyson: (qui a fini son pain) Alors dites moi, C'est quoi c'est informations?

Marchant: Hehe, c'est quelque chose que j'ai entendu d'un marin qui est reparti a Valua. Il a dit qu'un marchant d'équipements de vaisseaux a Valua a commencer a vendre un cannon qu'ils apellent Harpoon Cannon. Ça ressemble a une espèce de grande lance qui se monte en avant du bateau... et c"est connecter a un câble ou quelque chose. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, parce qu c'est attacher a un câble, tu n'as qu'a mouliner cette espèce de lance et il se rattache a ton vaisseau. Ça sauve de l'argent en arme ça! En plus ça frappe vraiment très fort a ce qu'il paraît. Avec une arme comme celle là, même un petit bateau pourais probablement tenir tête aux plus gros bateaux.

Hilary: Wa... merci pour l'info m'sieur.

Marchant: De rien.

Ils sortirent.

Tyson: ... Un Harpoon Cannon huh?...

Hilary: Tu sais, on pourais utiliser cette information pour essayer de convaincre Cap'n Tala de nous ammener a Valua.

Tyson: Bonne idée!

Ils se précipitèrent tout deux vers le bar òu étais aller Tala. Lorsque Tyson et Hilary entrèrent, il le touvèrent asit au comptoir avec un verre de Loqua (Ze: ce truc est une erreure de traduction, ca aurait du etre liqueur, en tk, c'est de l'alcool... pis non, il est pas saoul!)

Tyson: Capitaine Tala!

Il ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner.

Tala: Allez vous arrrêter de m'apeller comme ça? Vous ne voguez plus avec moi. Je ne suis plus votre Capitaine.

Hilary: Vraiment? Oh, c'est trop triste. J'ai entendu parler d'un cannon qui pourais venir a bour de Rhaknam, mais puisque vous ne voguez plus avec nous... je crois que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Le capitaine releva la tête, puis se retourna.

Tala: ... Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

Tyson: Vous savez, j'ai été impressioner quand j'ai vu Rhaknam... j'ai jamais vu d'arcwhale aussi gros avant. J'ai penser qu'il étais indestructible...Jusqu'à ce que je saivais qu'il y a un cannonqui pourais le détruire... Maiiiis, vous ne voguez plus avec nous maintenant... alors ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance... Hey, Hilary... je ferais n'importe quoi pour aller a Valua... je me demande qui pourais bien nous emmener...

Tala donna un coup de son bras artificiel sur le comptoire. Décidément, ce gars n'étais pas très aimable... et son verre de Loqua n'aidait pas.

Tala: Est-ce que t'essaie de négotier avec moi p'tit?

Tyson: Bien... Si on vous donne une information qui va vous aider, on espère que vous aller nous aider a votre tour.

Tala: Hrmph!

La serveuse avait entendu la conversation décida de s'en mêler un peu.

Serveuse: Mainenant que j'y pense, je me souvient d'avoir entendu quelque chose du genre. Quelques soldats Valuan qui sont venus ici on parler de ça un jour. Il on dit que ça avait asser de puissance pour détruire une petite ville...

Tala la regarda.

Tala: Polly, j'espère que tu n'est pas de leur côter et que tu essaie de me mentir.

Polly: Quand, Tala, t'ai-je mentis, hm?

Le capitaine réfléchit quelques instants.

Polly: Et en plus, je peux dire que c'est enfants ne mentent pas par le regard de leurs yeux...Je dirige cette taverne depuis 10 ans Tala... Je connais les gens. Je peux repèrer les tricheurs et les menteurs... et ces enfants ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre...

Tala: ... D'accord. Je vais aller voir pour se canon...

Hilary: ...Ça veux dire que...

Tala: Hrmph ... si vous voulez y aller, vous travailerez durant TOUT le trajet... mais je vais vous y ammener a Valua ...

Les Blues Rogues firent, pour vitoire, leur passe de mains comme quand ils avaient vaincu le gardien de pierre.

Tyson et Hilary: YEAH!

Hilary: Cap'n, vous êtes le meilleur! Et merci a vous aussi Polly! Merci de nous avoir cru...

Tala: (finissant son Loqua) Hrmph...

Polly: N e le mentionez pas. Quand vous aurez fini avec votre aventure, revenez nous raconter tous ça. Les marins adorent se raconter quelques histoires.

Hilary: Aye aye, ma'ame! C'est le moin qu'on puisse faire.

Polly: Haha... bien... mais faites attention. Valua n'est pas reconnu pour son hospitalité... Ils ont l'habitude de frapper avant et de poser les questions plus tard.

Tala: Elle a raison. Aussi, nous avons besoin d'un passeport Valuan pour y entrer. Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas,... mais je suis certain que quelqu'un sur cette île en a un.

Tyson: Bon, allons en chercher un... Cap'n Tala.

Après quelques moments de réflexions, ils décidèrent d'aller voir a la Guilde des Marins; cet endroit a souvent des informations sur les Blacks Pirates recherchés contre beaucoups de pièces d'or, des informations touristique a ceux qui voudraient choisir un endroit pour les vacances, ou encore des découvertes a propos d'endroit et d'objets mytérieux.

Tyson: C'est la Guilde des Marins? J'aurais besoins de quelques infos...

Le Guildmaster, qui lisait un livre (Ze: il fait ça tout le temps) se retourna vers eux.

Guildmaster: Oh! Si vous avez des questions sur la navigation, vous êtes venus a la bonne place.

Tyson: J'airais besoin d'un passeprot Valuan... um... le plus vite possible. Savez-vous commen je peux en avoir un?

Guildmaster: Hmmm... Le plus vite possible, huh? J'ai bien peur que ça pourait être un peu difficile... Après l'applicaton initiale, il y a de grosse vérifications a faire... et ça peux prendre un cycle lunair complet.

Hilary: On a pas le temps d'attendre tout un cycle lunair! Vous êtes le Guldmaster ici, pas vrai? Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire un faux passeport ou quelque chose du genre!

Le Guildmaster pirs panique.

Guildmaster: Non non non non! Pas question! Si quelqu'un est pirs a faire ou a possèder un faus passeport, il est éxécuter sur le champ.

Hilary: Alors, vous dites que tout ce qu'on a a faire c'est de ne pas se faire prendre, pas vrai? Ou si on se fait prendre, on n'a qu'à s'échaper.

Guildmaster: Je ne veux pas que les Valuans soient après moi! Si je fait un faux passeport, et que vous vous faites prendre, ils seront capables de me retracer! Et alors, je serai un homme mort.

La Blue Rogue se fâcha.

Hilary: Vous vous prédender Guildmaster, mais vous n'êtes qu'une poupée Valuans... trouvons quelqu'un d'autre.

Voix: Um... excusez-moi...

Ils se retournèrent et virent un vieille homme habiller en blanc avec un chapeau jaune sable. De toute évidence, il venait de Nasr, le continent de la lune rouge.

Marchant Nasr: Vous chercher un passeport Valuan, eh? J'étais aller a Valua pour le buisiness et maintenant je retourne chez moi. Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant... J'airais seulement un service a vous demander et il est a vous...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

et la je fini mon chapitre, rester moi fidèles ok ? REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS!


	4. A Passport!

Et voici tralalalala le chap 4! cool hein? ouais!

-----------------------------Chapitre 4: A Passport! ------------------------------------------

Nos trois héros écoutèrent le vieux marchant.

Hilary: Vraiment? Vous avez un passeport! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demandez nous tout ce que vous voulez!

Marchant Nasr: Je suis un marchant du Royaume de Nasr. Nasr est situer sur une île de désert à l'Est d'ici. J'ai entendu une rumeure disant que le Balck Pirate, Spencer, à été vue dans le ciel près de là.

Tala: Spencer, huh? J'ai entendu parler de lui... Il attaque les bateaux désarmés et vol leur cargot.

Marchant Nasr: Et, ce que je voulais vous demander, bien, si vous pouriez m'escorter jusqu'à Nasr. Si vous me rammenez sain et sauf, je vais vous donner le passeport quand on sera arrivés. Je pense que c'est une sorte d'échange, hein?

Tyson: Nous acceptons votre offre monsieur.

Marchant Nasr: Vous êtes d'accord? Vous êtes bien sage malgré votre âge, jeune homme.

Hilary: Laissez-nous faire! On va vous protèger.

Tala: Hrmph... Bien, si on veux allez a Valua, je crois qu'on a pas d'autre choix.

Tout les quatres partirent vers le port. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'Est en direction de Nasr. Juste en face d'eux se trouvait un mur composé de petites pierres et de plus grosse flottant autour. Ce mur étais vraiment très grand.

Marchant Nasr: (par radio (parce qu'il est sur son bateau)) Vous voyez ce grand mur de pierre juste là? Nasr est le monde désertique juste derrière. Cependant, un bateau normal ne peux pas passer a travers. Par contre, vous devez le longer. Éventuellement, vous allez voir le Southern Dannel Strait, un endroit ressemblant à une vallée qui se trouve entre deux îles.

Tyson: Alors on a quà longer ce mur et continuer vers l'Est? Comprit, on y va!

Le petit voyage se passa très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un bateau de teine noir et vert s'approcha a l'horizon.Le mât faisait flotter un drapeau noir avec, dessiner dessus, un crâne gris avec un chapeau traditionnele de capitaine de pirate, ainsi que deux saabres derriere ce crâne. Sur ce bateau...

Air Pirate: Capitaine Spencer! Il a un vaisseau marchant de Nasr qui est à l'horizon! Mais, il y a un étrange bateau qui le suis de très près... je ne reconnaît pas cette marque.

Le Capitaine en question, étais habillé en noir avec sa chemise de Capitaine verte autout du cou. Il portais le même genre de chapeau que sur son drapeau. Il regardait au loin les deux bateaux avec une longue vue.

Spencer: Gahahahahaha! Vous n'avez rien a craine d'un bateau aussi vieux! Montrons a c'est idiots la vrai signifiquation du mot pillage! Ils vont savoir que moi, Spencer, va les envoyez dans une mort horrible!

Il se retourna.

Spencer: Allez, mes hommes! Battlestations! (Ze: expression qui veux dire: en position de combat) Ne les laissez pas s'échaper! Et prenez tous ce qui a de la valeur!

De l'autre côter, le vaisseau apparut dans la tempète de sable.

Hilary: Tyson, il y a un bateau droit devant, qui se dirige vers nous! Je vois un drapeau noir et... Ce sont des Black Pirates!

Tyson: ( qui est aux commandes) Alors c'est lui Spencer... que doit-on faire Cap'n?

Tala pris le temps d'observer avant de répondre.

Tala: Ils sont visiblement plus nombreux que nous. Ne les laissons pas monter a bort... on va combatre à distance. Préparez les cannons. Si tu vois qu'ils attaque, je veux que tu fasse un maneuvre d'ésquive. Alors, quand ils seront dans ton champs de tire, explose-les.

Tyson: Aye aye, Cap'n! Réduisons-les en cendres!

Au loin, le vaisseau ennemi sorti les cannons.

Spencer: Gahahahaha! Sentez la force de mon vaisseau, le Blackshadow!

Les deux bateaux se tirèrent des coups de cannons a tour de rôle. Tyson essayais d'exécuter ce que lui avait dit son Capitaine, mais cela s'averais difficile. Puis, après un moment...

Spencer: Hum, il est doué... On tourne! essayons de nous positionnez derière lui!

Le Blackshadow commenca a exécuter la maneuvre.

Hilary: Cap'n... quelque chose ne va pas. On dirait qu'ils se prépare a quelque chose.

Tala: On dirait qu'il veux se positionner derière nous. La plupart des bateaux ont leur machines a l'arrière et sont ainsi plus vulnérables de derrière. Mais, si il essait d'aller derrière nous, en même temps , il aura une large ouverture.

Tyson: C'est notre chance! Il ne poura pas prévoir ça si nous maneuvrons nous aussi derière lui!

Le Little Jack s'exécuta et se mit en position derrière le Blackshadow.

Tala: Bien pensé! Son bateau n'a aucun cannon a l'arrière... Nous avons une large ouverture sur ses machines.

Pendant que Tyson se prépara a tirer, Hilary fit une sort de magie Sacri afin de réparer un peu le vaisseau. Après plusieurs coups de feu dont plusieurs venaient du Little Jack, ils finirent par toucher l'endroit même où se trouvait le moteur. L'arrière du Blackshadow pris feu quelques secondes après. Ce bateau s'enfuit dans le ciel, avec son capitaine qui jurais qu'il aurait une revanche.

Hilary: Tyson, on a réussi!

Tyson: Ouais!

Les deux Blues Rogues firent leur passe de main, et celle du Capitaine s'ajouta en frappanrt la tête de Tyson.

Tyson: Aowww! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?

Tala: Nous ne sommes pas encore à Nasr, idiot! Tu ne doit jamais enlever tes main du gouvernail jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en arrêt totale!

Hilary s'en mêla en souriant.

Hilary: Ouais, idiot! Pourquoi tu ne regarde pas ce que tu fait? C'est une bonne chose que Cap'n Tala soit là pour veiller a ce que tu fait.

Le visage du Blue Rogue se crispa de colère, toujours en se frottant la tête.

Tyson: Hilary... mon espèce de...

Elle se mit a rire.

Hilary: Hahaha... je m'excuse. Je pouvais pas résister a ça. Tu vien de vaincre Spencer l'Éffrayant, pourquoi tu resterais sérieux encore? De toute façon, on est presque arrivé a Nasr!

Quelques minutes très calmes passèrent avant qu'ils ne virent cette soit-disante vallée. Deux bateaux de la flote de Nasr dirent qu'ils allaient escorter le Marchant jusqu'en ville. Les deux autres bateaux se mirent côtes a côtes. Tyson et Hilary sortirent sur le pond, et le marchant également de son côter.

Marchant Nasr: Merci beaucoup. On dirait bien que vous m'avez emmenner sains et sauf à la maison. Comme je l'ai promis, voici le passeport Valuan.

Le marchant remis au Blues Rogues un morceau de papier où il était inscrit Passeport Valuan.

Hilary: C'est à ça que ressemble le passeport...

Tyson: On pourra finalement aller a Valua avec ca!

Ils se regardèrent tout deux en souriant.

Marchant Nasr: Je doid y aller. Que la lune Rouge veille sur vous et éclaire votre chemin.

Sur ce, il parti. L'autre bateau fit demi-tour en direction Nord-Ouest, vers Valua. Le ciel s'assombrit très rapidement, et on entedit également le bruit de la foudre. Ils virent plusieurs autres bateaux qui attendaient devant une très large montagne, dont au millieu il y avait une énorme porte de forme hexagonale. Deux gros phares faisaient partire l'obscurité qui régnait. Un bateau gris décorer d'un aigle d'or demanda le passeport et , après avoir vérivier, il attendirent avec les autres bateaux devant cette grande porte.

Hilary: C'est drôle, je pensait que d'entrer a Valua serait plus difficile.

Soudaint, un énorme spot de lumière vint les aveugler durant quelque secondes.

Hilary: C'étais quoi ça?

Les gigantesques phares qui se promenait un peux partout faisait penser cet endroit à une prison.

Tala: C'est l'unique entrée de la cité de Valua... la Grande Forteresse... Valua est entourer par des montagnes infranchisables, alors c'est le seul moyen de sortir ou d'entrer.

Le Blue Rogue resta impressioner.

Tyson: Wow... Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont construit quelque chose d'aussi gros!

Tout trois admirèrent cette construiction.

Tala: Durant la guerre Valua-Nasr, plus de 100 bateaux de guerre de Nasr ont bombardés cette forteresse durant des jours. Cependant, ces murs n'ont presque pas subits de dammages. La Forteresse est peut-être la sructure la plus forte du nouveau monde.

Hilary! Regardez, ça bouge!

L'immense porte se mis a tourner lentement afin de laisser parsser les vaisseaux qui attendaient pour entrer et ceux qui voulais sortir. L'autre côter de cette porte étais presque entièrentment recouverte de canons.

Tala: La porte de la forteresse s'ouvre seulement une fois par jour afin de laisser passer les bateaux. L'autre côter de cette porte est entièrement recouvert de canons... C'étais même ces canon qui ont détruit presque la totalité de la flote de Nasr...

Tyson: Défensif et offensif en même temps... C'est vraiment une forteesse invincible.

Hilary: Et c'est là qu'ils détiennent le Capitaine Hiro... Et Kai!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Tala: Aucun prisonier n'as réussi a s'échaper de cette forteresse. J'ai déjà entendu dire, par contre, qu'il y avait un moyen de sortir.

Tyson: Vraiment? Alors c'est possible?

Tala: Ouais. Après avoir exécuter les prisoniers, leur corp sont balancer hors de cette île.

Les Blues Rogues échangèrent un regard a la fois d'inquiétude et d'éffroit.

Hilary: Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Tyson: Hah! Personne ne s'est échaper, parce que je n'ai jamais essayer! J'adore les défis... Vous inquiètez pas. Je vais secourir nos amis et on va s'Échaper de cette forteresse!

Sur ce, ils pénetrairent dans le long tunel qui menait a Valuan, la porte se fermi un peu après.

La salle des Amiraux avait une grosse fenêtre qui donait la vue sur l'extérieur, vers la Grande Forteresse. Dans cette salle, il y avait un table rectangulaire avec trois chaises de chaques côter et une au bout. Cinq de c'est chaise étaient occupées. Devant la fenêtre, Galcaian s'y tenait silencieusement jusqu'à ce que son Vice-Capitaine, Ramirez, vienne lui parler.

Ramirez: Lord Galcian, vos Amiraux ont été assemblés comme vous l'avez ordonés.

Galcian: Excellent.

Il se retourna et regarda chacun de ses fidèles Amiraux de la flote de l'armada, trois a sa gauche et deux a sa droite.

Galcian: Amiraus de l'armada Valuan... laissez moi d'abortd vous offrir ma gratitude a chacun de vous pour cet assemblement sur une petite note. Je vous fait savoir que nous avons triompheusement capturer un habitant de la Civilisation Argente, comme l'Impératrice Théodora l'a demander.

L'amiral se trouvant le plus près de Galcian sur sa droit s'exclama.

Vieux Amiral: Quoi? Comment?

L'autre amiral du même côter parla a son tour.

Large Amiral: Finalement nous en avons capturer un... et comment cela a été acomplit?

L'Amiral se trouvant en face du veux parla, l'Amiral qu'on a déjà vu. Alfonso, le premier Amiral de l'armada, se passant la main dans les cheveux avant de parler.

Alfonse: Hah hah hah... Bien sûr, j'étais celui qui l'a trouvé en premier...J'ai fait tomber son vaisseau et je l'ai capturer. Mai j'ai été trahi par mon propre Vice-Capitaine et on me l'as pris...

Le deuxième Amiral, Gregorio, vêtu d'une armure rouge-orangé et or, avait l'air d'avoir environs la soixantaine. Assis en face d'Alfonso, il fit un signe de tête positif.

Gregorio: Je suis sûr que l'Impératrice Théodora sera très heureuse d'apprendre que nous l'avons retrouver. Maintenant je suis sûr que nous aurons les information dont nous avons besoin.

À côter de Gregorio étais assis le troisième Amiral, Vigoro. Ses épaules très large portais une armure qui rerouvrait seulement ses épaules et ses côtes, on pouvait voir les muscles de son torse et de ses bras. Sa coiffure brune claire étais remontée en un gros pis audessus de son front.

Vigoro: J'aimerais bien en savoir un peux plus sur cet habitant de la Civilisation Argente... C'est bien une femme n'est-ce pas? Quel âge a-t-elle? Est-elle belle? Porte-elle du cuivre? J'aime les femmes sauvages. (Ze: ce con dit vraiment ça dans le jeu)

Assis en face, le quatrième amiral ria légerement. Belleza étais une jolie femme vêtu de rouge vif et clair. Ses cheveux roux foncés, presque rouges, ondulaient légèrement jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Belleza: Ce que vous venez de dire est exactement le contraire, Vigoro. Le Silvite est un jeune homme et il est timide et discret. Son nom est Kai. Il se fait escorter vers le Palais Impérial pour voir l'Impérarice Theodora.

Le cinquième et dernier, assis a côter de Belleza, étais petit, habillé en vert, et sa tête étais dans un espèce de casque transparent. Ses cheveux mauves étais coupés en champignons et il portait des lunettes rouges qui cachaient ses yeux (Ze: ce type ressemble a Boris)

De Loco: Hehehehehe... Très bien, Amiral Belleza. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas notre experte en espionnage pour rien.

Il eu un sourir en coin.

De Loco: Bien sûr, étant à la tête de dévelopement des armes, je suis profondément interessé à la technologie de la Civilisaton Argente! Hehehe...

Galcian: Je vais retourner au Palais Impérial et attendre les ordres de Son Altesse pour commencer la recherche des cristaux de lune. Kai, notre nouvel... allié, va nous aider à obtenir les six critaux de lune qui se cachent un peux partout dans ce monde.

Ramirez: ...

Le Seigneur se tourna vers le Premier Amiral.

Galcian: ...Et pour vous... Alfonso. Vous avez mentit dans votre raport. Et comme punition, je vous démet de votre position de Commandant de la Flote du Mid Ocean. Et pour une période indéfinie, vous allez être placer a Ixa,taka.

Le conserné releva la tête, puis regarda son supérieur avec un sourcil plissé.

Alfonso: V...vous pensez que j'ai mentis dans mon raport, mon Seigneur? Ha...haha... d...de quoi parlez vous?

Galcian: Vous avez été attaquer par des Air Pirates et vous avez désertez votre vaisseau et votre équipage pour sauver votre peau. Votre équipage a été relaché avec votre vaisseau par les Air Pirates et sont revenus réssament. Ils ont remplit un raport remplit... et VRAI.

L'amiral eu une expression de dégoût sur son visage.

Alfonso: Bah...

Galcian: Notre Armada est invincible. Montrer tout signe de faiblesse est impardonnable. Je crois que vous n'oublirez pas ça.

Il se retourna vers les autres.

Galcian: Cette réunion est terminée. Je veux que vous soyez tous près a partir au moment donné.

Amiraux Valuans: Oui Lord Galcian.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voila 4 chapitres de fait! houraaaa! REVIEWWWWWWWWS!


	5. Valuan Inn

Le chap 5 déja! je trip au fond ! YATAAAAAA!

---------------------------------Chapitre 5: Valuan Inn ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Little Jack traversait le lond tunel et abouti finalement a la capitale de Valua. Il faisait très sombre, et le tonnait frapait fort. Au millieu flotait le Palais Impérial. À la droite du palais, la ville brillait de fortes lumières, des maisons somptueuses et grandes. À gauche, tout le contraire: quelques faibles lumière brillaient et cette partite de la capitale semblait dépérire à vue d'oeil.

Tyson: Alors c'est ça la capitale de Valua? Plutôt impressionnant.

Hilary: C'est beau... mais le ciel est tellemtent sombre.

Tala: Valua est une belle ville, mais à cause des forts orages causés par la lune Jaune, la ville est entourée d'une prodonde noirceur.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

Tala: C'est le Palais Impérial qui se trouve juste devant nous. L'endroit sur notre gauche s'apelle Upper City.

Tyson: Upper City?

Tala: Le peuple de Valua est soit très riche, soit très pauvre et ils se détestent l'un l'autre. Seul les personnes les plus riches vivent à Upper City. Les moins fortunés vivent à Lower City, à notre droite.

Hilary: Ça doit pas être bien de les forcer à vivre dans une pauvretée comme ça!

Tyson: Hey, Cap'n ... Où doit-on aller?

Tala: à Lower City. Il y a un entrepôt où on peux réparer et remodeler les bateaux.

Tyson: Aye aye! J e nous conduit au port de Lower City.

Ils s'y dirigèrent, et restèrent presques choqués en voyant l'état de la ville, les maisons tombaient en ruines.

Hilary: Hmm... Lower City à l'air pire vu de près. On dirait que tout va s'écrouler... et sa sent comme... les déchets.

Tyson: On doit trouver un endroit où se reposer, et également une façon de sauver Grand Frère et les autres. Que pensez-vous qu'on doit faire Capitaine?

Tala: Je retourne à l'entrepôt. Je vais voir pour l'instalation du Harpoon Cannon.

Tyon: Séparons nous. Hilary et moi allons nous reposer un peu, pendant que vous regardez pour votre cannon. Retrouvons nous à l'auberge la plus proche d'ici.

Tala: Ok. On se revoit plus tard.

Tala fit demi tour vers le port, tandis que les deux autres partitre de l'autre côter. En cherchant une auberge, ils tombèrent sur un jeune garçon d'environs 12 ans. Il avait un pensement sur sa joue droite, ses yeux étais vert et ses cheveux rouges étaient en batailles. Il portait également des vêtements tout déchiré. Il lança un air de défi a nos deux héros.

Garçon: Vous deux vous avez l'air d'être des marins. Vous êtes stupides c'est tout! Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout ce chemin pour voir une décharge comme Lower City?

Hilary: Tien tien... n'est-il pas un peu odieux... c'est drôle, ça me rapelle quelqu'un de particulier quand il étais petit...

Elle regarda son ami avec un sourir moqueur. Il se mit à rougir de gêne et de frustration.

Tyson: Hey! J'étais pas aussi agaçant quand j'étais petit! Fou-moi la paix un peu!

Le garçon se sentit concerné quand il entendit aussi agaçant.

Garçon: Qu'est-ce que t'as dit! Tu veux te battre avec moi! Mon nom est Daichi! Tout le monde qui habite ici sait qui je suis!

Tyson: Haha... pour un garmin aussi petit, tu sais comment parler aux grands. Désolé petit, mais on a pas le temps de jouer avec des petis enfants.

Daichi bouillit de rage.

Daichi: Qu'est-ce que t'as dit! J'vais me souvenir de ça!

Il partit en fureur, laissant Tyson et Hilary perplexes. Après quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent une auberge. Lorsqu'ils payèrent, ils montèrent dans leur après avoir décidés de ne pas laisser de pourboir à la réceptioniste qui les avait acueilit grossièrement. Ils avait précisé aussi qu'un homme en vert devait les rejoindre plus tard. Hilary fut la première à s'assoir sur un des trois lits.

Hilary: Je suis tellement épuisée... ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas dormit dans un bon lit chaud... avec des oreillers... et ...des couvertures...

Tyson: Je suis fatigué aussi, et on peux pas dire qu'on a eu le temps de relaxer depuis qu'on a quitté l'Île des Pirates.

Hilary: Vrai... et je ne pense pas que je serai capable de dormir maintenant, même dans un vrai lit. J'arrête pas de penser au Capitaine Hiro et aux autres.

Tyson: (en lui souriant) ... Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Reposons nous ici pendant qu'on le peux.

Ils s'étira longuement.

Tyson: Qui sait quand nous dormirons a nouveau dans un vrai lit?

Hilary: C'est vrai, tu devais être à l'étroit dans le hamac dans la salle des machines du Little Jack...

Tyson: Le manque d'espace ne me dérange pas trop... c'est que cet engin est tellement vieux... et tellement bruyant...

Tala: Bien, excuse moi d'avoir un vieux bateau

Ils se retournèrent vers la porte où de tenais le Capitaine Tala, Tyson semblait un peu paniqué,

Tyson: Cap'n! Je pensait pas que vous alliez revenir si tôt!

Pour une fois, Tala, même s'il l'étais, ne semblait pas trop en colère, il se contenta de regarder Tyson avec un regard frois avec un sourcil levé, Ce qui donna la chaire de poule à ce dernier.

Tala: Si tu n'aime pas mon bateau, t'as qu'à t'en trouver un toit-même. Il doit me convenir a moi en premier lieu.

Tyson lui sourit bêtemtent, le genre de visage avec les sourcil baissés comme pour un visage triste, mais avec un grand sourir avec les yeux en n.n .

Tyson: J'ai rien dit de telle! Je suis vraiment reconnaisant! Honnêtement!

Tala: Vous deux avez l'air de prendre bien les choses ce soir... spécialement considéré que vos amis vont êtres exécutés demain.

Les deux Blues Rogues équartillèrent les yeux. Ce que venait de dire leur Capitaine les terrifias.

Tyson: Comment!

Le Capitaine garda tout sont calme.

Tala: Demain a l'aube, au colisé entre Upper City et Lower City... il vont êtres exécutés.

Hilary sauta sur ses deux jambes.

Hilary: Oh non! Si on fait pas quelque chose ils vont tous se faire tuer! Il faut y aller maintenant!

Elle courut en directionde la porte, mais son ami l'arrêta en lui disant d'attendre. Celui-ci se mit a réfléchir calmement, puis il releva la tête quelques secondes après.

Tyson: Demain, entrons dans le colisé sans nous fair repéré. Grand Frère et les autre vont définitivement êtres emmener là demain matin... nous irons les saiver là-bas.

Hilary: Quoi? Tu veux dire que tu ne va pas essayer le les sauver maintenant?

Tyson: Réfléchit un peu Hilary! Si on commence à les chercher partout sans savoir où ils sont, nous allons probablement se faire attraper par les gardes Valuans, et si ça arrive, on sera tous mort.

Tala: Tyson a raison. Ça pourrait être difficile de s'y rendre demain... mais c'est notre meilleur chance de les sauver.

Hilary: Bon ok! Ce sera demain au colisé. Maintenant que nous avons un plan, je me sens déja mieu! Je pense que ça va marcher... en plus, on a l'élément de surprise de notre côter.

Tyson: Alors ce sera notre plan! Demain on va s'infiltrer dans le colisé et secourir tout le monde!

Un bruit sourd provenant de dehors se fit entendre soudainement. Ils regardèrent tout trois vers la fenêtre et ne virent rien. Tyson et Hilary sortirent sur le balcon pour voir sur le toit. Quelqu'un était là et il s'enfuit.

Tala: Quelqu'un nous a espionner! Ne le laisser pas s'enfuire!

Hilary: Tyson? Besoin d'un lift?

Elle mit se mains en coupe, Tyson, avec un élant, mis son pies dans ses main et elle le lança dans les airs. Tyson poursuivi leur espion sur les toit pendant que les deux autre les suivirent dans les rues. Finallement, l'espion descendit de plus en plus bas dans la ville et il sauta près d'une bouche d'égout qu'il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir avant que Tyson ne l'atrappe par le colet.

Espion: Dépose moi, espèce de monstre à monocle! (Ze: si vous vous en souvenez plus, il a une pache de pirate, mais ca ressemble a une moitié de lunette de sky)

Tyson regarda sa prise.

Tyson: Qu'est-ce que...? Tu est ce gamin de det après-midi!

Daichi: (en se débatant) Et qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire? LÂCHE MOI MAINTENANT!

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Daichi: Ow! Tu n'avais pas besoin de me lancer par terre!

Hilary: Tyson? Tu l'as eu?

Il se retourna vers le haut et vit ses deux amis.

Hilary: Ah non, c'est encore ce gamin odieux.

Daichi: Qui apelle-tu odieux! Moi au moin je n'ai pas les cheveux comme un épouventaile!

Hilary: Quoi!

Daichi: Heh, j'ai entendu TOUS ce que vous avez dit. Maintenant, si je vais vous dénoncer aux gardes, vous allez tous êtres exécutés!

Tala, dans un calme absolu, tendit son bras mécanique vers la tête du gamin (Ze: son bras c'est comme un grapin)

Tala: Bon, ca ne nous laisse pas le chois. On doit te tuer petit.

Hilary, en voyant que son capitaine était sérieux, tenta de l'arrêter.

Hilary: A... attendez Cap'n!

Daichi ne montra aucn signe de peur quelquonque. Il croisa les bras et détourna le regard.

Daichi: Si vous voulez me tuer, alors tuez moi. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un s'en ferais. J'ai vécu toute ma vie en étant fatigué de vivre. Si je meurs, j'aurai plus besoin de fouiller dans les poubelles toute les nuit pour trouver à manger.

Tala: Vraiment... bien.

Hilary: Cap'n arrêtez! Ce n'est qu'un gamin!

Tyson s'avait contenter de regarder la scène. Puis, son regard se tourna vers la bouche d'égoût qu'avait ouvert Daichi.

Tyson: Hey, Daichhi. Ce trou près de toi... c'est quoi?

L'interlocuté tourne son regard vers le même endroit.

Daichi: Ça? Ce sont les Catacombes qui sont sous le ville... j'ai entendu dire quelles étaient là depuis le Vieux Monde. Maintenat, c'est juste les égoûts... C'est... là où je vit...

Tyson: Les égout huh?

Il regarda Daichi.

Tyson: Est-ce que ça mène au colisé?

Daichi: Ouais, c'est relié au colisé... he... attend une minute... tu est sérieux!

Tyson: Yup! Si on prend les Catacombes pour allé au colisé, on poura s'infilter sans s'inquieté des gardes.

Il y eu un moment de silence, qui fut brisé par le rire de Daichi.

Daichi: AHAHAHAHA! T'est quoi toi? Stupide ou quelque chose du genre! Tu va te faire attraper! Y a pas d'issue! Pourquoi t'abandonne pas et tu retourne pas chez toi?

Le sois-disant stupide garda son sérieux.

Tyson: Je peux pas faire ça. Les Blues Rogues n'abandonnent jamais! Spécialemetn quand leurs amis comptent sur eux.

Il afficha un sourir en mettant se mains sur ses hanches.

Tyson: Daichi, si un jour tu va voguer dans une tempête, avec la façon dont tu parle, tu va probablement abandonner. _C'est trop dûr! Je n'aurais pas dû monter sur ce bateau! je veux ma mamannn! _C'est probablement ce que tu dirais.

Il s'arrêta de rire.

Daichi: Qu...quoi! Retire ça tout de suite!

Il croisa le regard de Tyson. Ce dernier le regarda avec un air sérieux.

Tyson: Même si tu navigue dans une tempête, il y a toutjours une façon de s'en sortir. Peux importe comment les choses ont l'air compliqués. J'ai déjà été dans de mauvaise situations avantet j'ai toujours chercher un moyen de m'en sortir... Je suis dans une sorte de situation maintenant, et je ne vais pas abandonner!

Daichi le regarda en admirant son courage. Puis finalement, il tourna la tête.

Daichi: ... Alors, qu'est-ce que t'essait de dire?

Tyson ignora cette dernière réplique, pui il se tourna ses deux amis.

Tyson: Hilary... Cap'n... demain onprendra les Catacobes pour nous rentre au colisé. Puisqu'on a pas besoin d'être là-bas avant demain, on va se reposer pour ce soir.

Il prit l'échelle pour remonter, et laissa le jeune rouquin dans son trou. Ce dernier se releva.

Daichi: Hey! Vous étier pas sencés me tuer?

Tyson: Tu va venir au colisé demain. Tu a dit que tu avait grandit en étant fatigué de vivre, n'est-ce pas? Je veux juste que tu vois quleque chose d'interessant avant que tu meurs.

Sur ce, ils retournèrent a l'auberge, laissant Daichi perplexe.

Daichi: Quoi?... il peux pas être sérieux...

_Maintenant nous avions un plan... avec notre objectif en tête, nous sommes vites retournés a l'auberge, ramper dans nos lits comfortables et chaud, et nous sommes endormis rapidement. Le matin est venu bien tôt. Le ciel étais tellement sombre que je me sentais comme si le soleil nous avait déserté. Trenquilement, nous avons espéré, Hilary, Cap'n et moi, ce que n'étais pas de mauvais augure._

Hilary: J'espère qu'on poura les sauver.

Tyson: ... Allons a l'entré des Catacombes et entrons dans le colisé. Soit on rentrent tous chez nous, soit personne ne revien.

Il se dirigèrent à l'endroit où il avait intercepté Daichi et entrèrent dans la bouche d'égoût. (Ze: super! un autre donjon! ) Cet endroit étais crasseux et de l'eau verdâtre circulait à leur côter. Leur exploration avait durer environs une heure, peut-être plus, a marcher dans ce liquide vert, et en tuant quelques montres en passant. Ces galeries ressemblaient un peu a des couloire de style grec, assez beau quand même.

Hilary: Woaw... malgré le temps, cet endroit est rester intacte.

Tyson: C'est vrai...

Tala: ... He... mais qu'est-ce que...?

Tyson? Il y a un problème Capitaine?

Tala: Justement, regardez en face de nous.

Il désigna plus loin sur le sol ce qui le tracassait.

Hilary: Ce sont... ce ne sont quand même pas...?

Tala: Exacte... des ossement humains... et il y a également du sang frais... a mon avis, il doit y avoir une créature qui rôde dans le coin et qui dévore les corps des exécuters... si on ne se grouille pas, vos amis vont probablement se retrouver ici.

Tyson: ... Pas question que ça arrive! Même pour les Valuans ce traitement est trop horrible!

Tala: Préparez vous a sortir vos armes... cette chose pourais nous sauter dessus a tous moment...

Ils continuèrent et rendu au bout, ils virent la créature en question. Un énorme chose blanche transparent dans laquel on distinguait des os dans son ventre. Ce truc, on aurais dit un slime géant. (Ze: ce truc, si vous vouler le savoir, s'apelle Bleigock...)

Tala: Et ben... quel beauté (sarcastique)

Hilary: Attention! Ce truc fonce sur nous!

Ils se mirent en position de combat, mais les attaques physique ne faisaient pas grand chose, même si cette chose restait immobile.

Hilary: Ca sert à rien ce qu'on fait! Faut trouver autre chose!

Tyson: Je n'abandonnerai pas!

Il continua a frapper, quand tout à coup, la chose bouga enfin, mais elle se dirigeait dangereusement vers Tyson. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'attrapa et l'englouti d'un coup. à l'intérieur, les aures pouvaient le voir en train de prendre panique parmis les autres ossement.

Hilary! Tyson!

Tala: (P) Ça ne va pas du tout... ce truc sécrète du poison... si ça continu il va... minute, poison?... bien sûr! (/P) Hilary! Ce truc est un monstre de type vie! Change la couleur de ton arme en rouge et a mon signal, utilise un Pyri!

Hilary: ...Compris!

Tala pris un peu de recule et se mit à charger de l'énergie dans son bras artificiel pendant qu'Hilary attendait son signal... Puis tout à coup.

Tala: Maintenant!

Hilary s'exécutat. Les flammes semblaient en éffet affaiblir un peu la chose pendant quelque secondes, mais avant qu'elle ne réagisse, Tala fonça sur elle.

Tala: Arggg! Take that!

Il frappa avec son bras articulé. Tout en dégageant sa force sur la chose, il sorti Tyson de cet enfer gluant. Mais le Capitaine mit un genou à terre: en frappant, la créature l'avait empoisonné. Le Blue Rogue aida son Capitaine a se relever avant que la chose se comporte bizarement...

Tyson: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore?

Un énorme gondement sonore de fit entendre. Ils pensèrent d'abord que c'était la foudre, jusqu'à ce qu'il déduirent que ce son provenait du ventre de la chose.

Tala: ... Tyson tire toi! Ce truc va dégueuler!

Tyson ne se le fit pas dire deux fois: il se sauva rapidement avec Tala, juste à temps pour éviter cet bouillit verte qui sorti dans un son dégoutant. (Ze: j'avais envi de faire ça... cette attaque là est Vraiment dégueu! )

Tyson: Plus ça va et plus j'me dit qu'on battera pas cette chose à temps!... minute, où est Hilary!

Elle se trouvais de l'autre côter.

Tyson: Hilary! Qu'est-ce que tu...?

Hilary: Pousez-vous!

Ils obéirent. La jeune fille pris son sabre-boomerang et se tenait près à attaquer. Elle attendit un peu puis elle fit tourner son arme dans sa mains, de plus en plus vite, quand tout à coup des flammes se formèrent.

Hilary: Back up! Alpha Storm!

Les flammes partirent en tourbillonant et s'élancèrent sur le monstre, qui se mit à fondre avant d'éclater en bouillit. Hilary s'approcha ensuite de ses camarades et donnat un cristal Curia à son Capitaine, ce qui dissipa le poison sur le coup.

Hilary: (en faisant un clin d'oeil) He... alors ça va? Je vous rapelle qu'on a toujours nos amis a sauver.

Après quelques critaux Sacri, ils montèrent l'échelle qui se trouvait plus tôt à l'arrièrent du monstre. Et ça les conduisit là où ils le voulaient.

Les cris étaient puissant, et le public en feu. Au milieu, le Capitaine Hiro avait les main liées derrière le dos.

Executionneur: Et maintenant nous vous présentons les exécutions du Air Pirate Hiro et de toute sa bande de Blues Rogues! Leur crime est d'avoir attaquer un vaisseau Impérial et voler son cargot. Le prix pour avoir voler ce qui appartien à Valua et gros! Et Hiro et sa bande d'ignard vont payer... avec leurs tête!

Malgré sa volonté, Hiro s'avença, pour lui c'étais la fin. Dans le publique, le petit Daichi se fit une place pour regarder le spectacle.

Daichi: Heh... on dirait qu'il a abandonner après tout... je le savais...Huh!

De la petite grille se trouvant au milieu du colisé, Tyson surgit et alla rapidement aider son frère en frapant le garde qui le retenait.

Hiro: Tyson!

Les quelques autre retenus par des gardes en profitèrent pour se débarasser de leur fardeau.

Tyson: Dépêchez-vous! Courez jusque dans l'ouverture dans le sol!

La Blue Rogue parti délivrer ceux qui était dans une cage.

Hilary: Salut tout le monde! Vous m'avez manqués! On est là pour vous sauvez! Allez, go!

Le pirates s'enfuire... et dans le publique, Daichi se retira a son tour...

Executionneur: (en brandissant sa hache) Bien... vous tous... en délivrant les Air Pirates, vous allez mourir tout les trois!

Tyson: Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes en colère. Le publique a adorer nous voir délivrer nos amis et botter le derrière de vos gardes! Maintenant pour la grande finale, on va s'occuper de vous! Que voudarient-ils de plus? En passant, mon nom est Tyson!

Le combat commenca... mais il fût de courte durée. Probablement que nos trois héros avaient probablement aquis plus d'expérience avec leur ennemis précédant. Tala et Hilary sautèrent dans le trou, suivi de Tyson qui fit une révérence au publique avant de s'éclipser. (Ze: La c'était un autre boss... mais zavait pas envi de le faire ) En retournant dans les Catacombes, ils rencontrèrent Daichi.

Daichi: Hey... vous l'avez vraiment fait. Vous avez secouru vos amis. Je le crois pas. Vous êtes vraiment quelque chose...

Tyson: Daichi! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?

Daichi: Je te l'ai dit avant non? Je vis ici. Je connais ces égoûts comme le ond des ma poche.

Il désigna le mur derrière lui.

Daichi: Ce mur est en fait une porte secrète. J'ai emmener vos amis dans la salle secrète qui ce trouve là.

Ils entrèrent, et en effet, ils étais tous là.

Hiro: (en souriant) Tu est un peu en Tyson... Si tu serais arriver plsu tard, je serais plus petit d'une tête en ce moment. Tyson, j'ai toujours penser que tu étais un dur, mais te faufiler dans une exécution publique et tous nous libereré... maintenant, je pense que tu est fou aussi!

Le conserné mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

Tyson: Hehe... qu'est-ce que je peux dire contre ça? Je suis pas encore près à prendre la tête de la Famille d'Hiro maintenant.

Il scruta les alentours pendant quelques secondes.

Tyson: Attendez une seconde... où est Kai?

Hiro: Kai? Quand ils nous on capturer sur l'îles des Pirates, ils l'Onemmener ailleurs. J'ai entendu quelques soldats parler de lui... dans le genre qu'ils l'on ammener au Palais Impérial Valuan.

Tsyon: Quoi! Pourquoi l'ont-ils emmener au Palais?

Hiro: Il semble que l'Impératrice elle-même voulais renconter Kai. J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a plus que quelque chose de chaleureux dans ses yeux. Il doit savoir des choses asser importantes pour que Valua soit après lui.

Tyson: Kai...

Il baissa la tête, puis la releva.

Tyson: Je doit aller le sauver! Pas question que je laisse ces prétencieux de Valuans faire du mal a mon ami!

Quelques uns s'attendaient à se qu'Hiro s'oposse, mais au contraire, il fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

Hiro: Ce sera sans doute dansgereux... mais c'est notre meilleur chance de frapper... Tien, prend ça avec toi. C'est un peu tôt pour te le donner, mais étans donné les circonstances, je vais faire une exception.

Il donna a son jeune frère des pierres de lunes jaunes.

Hiro: Si tu l'utilise sur tes armes, elles auront les propriétés de la foudre, fait en bonne usage.

Le jeune frère fit oui de la tête, et l'autre Capitaine pris la parole.

Tala: Je vais rammener tout les Air Pirates sur le Little Jack. Je vous attendrez avec votre ami. Vous aurez besoin d'être sur le Little Jack quand ils ouvrirons les portes.

Tyson: Je sais... si les portes s'ouvrent, ce sera notre seule chance de s'échaper.

Tala: Premièrement, vous devez aller à Upper City. Vous serrez capables d'enter dans le train qui mène au Palais.

Tyson: Je vois...

Il se tourna vers le jeune rouquin.

Tyson: Daichi, comment on va à Upper City d'ici?

Daichi: Si vous prenez le tunnel qui est à côter de moi, vous y êtes... mais... il y a une tonne de gardes a Upper City... Vous ne devriez pas y aller.

Tyson: Je suis prèt à tout. Dans le brouillard de la tempête, je peux voir le seul chemin qui peu nous sortir de Valua. Je dois essayer.

Il se tourna vers son amie.

Tyson: Allons-y Hilary! On doit saiver Kai.

Sur ce, ils laissèrent leurs amis sur la garde de Tala et partirent vers Upper City.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voila! un autre chapitre de fini! ca va vite... très vite... REVIEWWWSSSSSS!


	6. New Adventures

Ouais, ouais, vous l'aimez ma fic hein? sinon vous seriez pas en train de lire ca! vous avez remarque a quel point le denirer chapitre étais long? jen revenais pas, et celui là est aussi long que l'autre oO, en tk, vla la suite!

P.S : vous voulez savoir ce que Kai faisait tout seul dans l'océan ? et pourquoi les Valuans sont après lui ? vous le saurai dans ce chapitre ! et aussi… quand je fait des (!) ca veux dire qu'un personnage a comme un sur-saut (pourquoi je dit ca ? remarquez le (!) de Kai et retenez-le)

------------------------------------Chapitre 6: New Adventures ---------------------------------------------

Les deux Blues Rogues étaient en route vers Upper City, là où ils pouraient ensuite aller au Palais pour sauver leur ami. Arrivées au bout, Hilary monta l'échelle la première, mais quand vint le tour de Tyson, Daichi, qui les avait suivis, l'arrêta.

Daichi: Attend, Tyson!

Tyson: Daichi? Tu nous a suivi? ( il remarque que son air supérieur n'est plus là et qu'à la place, on dirait qu'il est triste) ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Daichi: Tyson... N'y va pas... s'il te plait... ma... ma mère... et mon père... Ils se sont fait tuer tout les deux par des soldats Valuans quand ils ont essayer de sortir de cette ville! Il n'y a pas de façon de sortir! Essayer de s'échaper de la Grande Forteresse... C'est impossible! Personne ne s'est jamais échaper de Valua! Tu va mourrir cette fois! Je le sais!

Tyson:... Tes parents... je suis désolé d'aprendre ça Daichi...Mais je dois y aller... Je n'ai pas le choix. Et à chaques fois que j'entend le mot imposible... ça me donne l'envie de prouver à tout le mond qu'ils ont tord... Il y a longtemps, un petit équipage de marins avaient pris un petit bateau pour découvrir le ciel. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver... des monstres... ou le bout du monde... C'étais parce que c'est marins ont défier l'unconnu, que de nouveaux mondes ont été découverts.

Daichi le regarda, en écoutant attentivement ce qu'il dit.

Tyson: Si nous nous défions nous-même, et n'abbandonnons jamais, nos propres horizons vont s'élargirent... dans nos coeuurs, et dans nos âmes... J'ai besoin de repousser mes limites tout les jours. Je dois savoir ce que je peux accomplir... je n'abandonne jamais, et rien ne m'as jamais arrêter.

Daichi: Mais...mais... Tyson.

Il sourit.

Tyson: Hé, Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Je vais prouver que ce n'est pas impossible de s'échaper. Impossible n'est qu'un mot qui éffrait les gens.

Daichi: ... Tyson...est-ce que tu pense qu'un jour je serais un marin?... si je pourai un jour... voguer dans le ciel?

Il lui montra le pouce.

Tyson: Heh, bien sûr! Tu a ce que ça prend... Je t'attendrai... hors d'ici!

Le moral du rouquin remonta. Il sourit et montra le pouce lui aussi.

Quelques soldats se tenaient droit devant le tapis rouge dans la salle du trône du Palais Impériale. En avant du trône se tenait Galcian, et à ses côter, Kai.

Garde Impérial: Lord Galcian vous rammène de bonnes nouvelles Votre Majesté.

Galcian: Bien sûr... Votre Grandeure... Je suis certain que vous serai satisfaite. Comme vous l'avez demander, mes forces ont capturer un Silvite.

L'Impératrice Theodora Première l'examina. Elle étais asser âger, mais la couleur pourpre de ses yeux semblait dire le contraire. Elle portait une robe pourpré et rouge comme les dames riche de la renaissance. Dans ses mains, elle avait un sceptre avec une tête de dragon.

Theodora: Ahhh... Excellent travail, Galcian.

Elle regarda Kai plus attentivement.

Theodora: Alors c'est à ça que ressemble un Silvite. Hmmm... Il a l'air d'un excellent guerrier. Ses habits sont... interessant... un bien beau spécimen...

Elle regarda ensuite Galcian.

Theodora: Aujourd'hui nous sommes encore plus près de notre objectif principal. Bientôt l'Empire Valuan va diriger le monde.

Kai: ...

Theodora: Tu semble... triste, jeune homme. Pourquoi ne nous rejoint-tu pas? Tu sera très bien traité. Tu possède le savoir que nous recherchons. Tu peux nous assister. Hahaha... tout ceux qui s'opposerons à nous s'agenouillrons. Leurs îles seront réduitent en cendre. Tu ceux sur notre chemin seront dédruits! Et toi, jeune homme, tu va nous aider...

Une autre personne regardait Kai. Cet homme, à côter de l'Impératrice, portait un habit noir sous une petite armure argent. Il portais un béret mauve avec une petite plume et semblait avoir la vingtaine. Ces cheveux étais d'un roux soleil couchant et ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu-vert. Le Prince de Valua, et héritier du trône, regarda sa mère.

Prince: Mère... diriger le monde par la force est quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûr d'approuver. Un Empire qui n'écoute pas les paroles de son peuple est destiné à s'éfondrer.

Theodora se tourna vers son fils.

Theodora: Brooklyn, il t'en reste beaucoup à apprendre. Tu ne peux pas marcher sur le chemin de l'Empereur et te sentire conserné au sujet des petite inquiétudes du peuple.

Brooklyn: Mais, Mère!

Theodora: Je construit un empire pour toi mon fils... Puisque tu va hérité du trône quand je mourrai, je souhaite que tu prête un peu plus d'attention.

Elle se retourna vers Kai.

Theodora: Et bien jeune homme. Je sais qu'il y a 6 cristaux de lunes et qu'ils ont été scellés quelque part dans ce monde. Je sais égualement que la personne qui contrôle les cristaux de lunes contrôle aussi des armes de destructions massives... je crois que votre peuple les apelles... Gigas! Quand ces Gigas serons à nous, nous dirigerons le monde! Maintenant... tu va me dire où se trouvent les cristaux.

Kai releva la tête et la regarda avec un mélange de mépris et d'assurances.

Kai: Je préfère encore mourrir que de vous le dire!

Theodora: Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Kai: Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point les Gigas peuvent être puissants. Les Gigas sont des grandes armes de destructions qui ont été contruites dans le Vieux Monde... ils sont beaucoup plus puissants que vous pouvez l'imaginer.

Theodora: Et c'est précisément pourquoi Valua doit obtenir ces armes. Puisque nous avons l'empire la plus puissante, nous devons avoir pleins contrôles sur eux. Et une fois que nous les aurons, nous dirigerons le monde!

Kai s'avenca de deux pas tout en regardant l'Impératrice.

Kai: Non! Les humains ne doivent plus jamais contrôler les cristaux de lunes et les Gigas! Les dictateurs furieux de votre genre sont la pricipale raison pourquoi les humains ne doivent jamais les contrôlers!

Le visage de l'Impératrice se crispa de colère après avoir entedu la dernière phrase.

Theodora: Tu ose m'insulter! L'Impératrice de la grande Empire Valuan! Dans mon propre Palais? Tuer-le! Tuer-le sur le champs! Je veux voir sa tête tomber!

Le Prince retint sa mère pour éviter quelle ne face un carnage.

Brooklyn: Mère! Pensez un peu à ce que vous dites! Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, il n'a rien fait de mal!

Theodora: Est-tu en train de dire qu'il est innocnent, Brooklyn... même après m'avoir insulté!

Kai: ... S'il vous plaît! Vous devez me croire! Le pouvoir des Gigas ne doit pas être sous-estimer!

Garde Impérial: Slience! Tu va payer pour ton insolence!

Le garde frapa violament Kai derrière la tête... ce qui le fit perdre connaissance. Le messager entra dans la pièce.

Messager: Lord Galcian! J'ai d'urgentes nouvelles! Quelqu'un s'est infilter dans le colisé et a liberé les Blue Rogues!

Le seigneur tourna légerement la tête.

Galcian: Quoi! J'y vais... prenez le garçon et emmenez-le à la Grande Forteresse immédiatement.

Garde Impérial: Oui, Lord Galcian!

Pendant que le garde le ramassait, Kai reprit doucement connaissance, juste à temps pour entendre ce qui suit.

Galcian: (en inclinant la tête) Votre Magesté, je demmande la permission de déployer l'armada. Je vais prendre le garçon avec moi et il va me guider aux cristaux de lunes.

Theodora; Très bien alors. Utiliser les pouvoirs de l'armada pour retrouver les cristaux.

Galcian: Bien sûr, Votre Majesté. Cependant, j'aurais une humble requète à vous demander. J'aimerais demander qu'un sixième Amiral soit ajouter ... J'aimerais recommender mon Vice-Capitaine, Ramirez, pour cette position.

Kai!

Theodora: Faites ce que vous voulez. En retour, je veux que me donnez les cristaux de lunes aussitôt que vous les aurez.

Galcian s'inclina.

Galcian: A vos ordres, Votre Magestée.

Soldat: (a Kai) Tu a entedu l'Amiral? Debout!

Il se releva contre son gré, tout en repensant ce qu'avait dit Galcian.

Kai: ... Ramirez?

Ils sortirent finalement des égouts, à Upper City. Ils ne prirent pas le temps d'admirer la ville, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le train mais s'arrêtèrent un peu pour souffler.

Hilary: Tyson, ce gros véhicule devant nous ça doit être le train.

Tyson: On dirait bien que tu a raison Hilary... hum? ... Laisse voir fair un zoom-in!

Il ajusta son monocle et regarda vers le train. Près du hangard, il vit deux gardes et...

Tyson: Kai!

Hilary: De quoi est-ce que tu parle? Je penssait que Kai étais censé être au Palais.

Tsyon: C'est ce que je pensait aussi, mais on dirait que ce train s'en va plutôt à la Grande Forteresse. Si il se fait emmener là bas. on sera jamais capable de le faire sortir à temps! On doit y aller, maintenant!

Malheureusement, le train se mit à bouger.

Tyson: Merde... on y sera jamias à temps.

Hilray: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

L'engin passa près du pond où ils étaient.

Tyson: On doit sauter sur le toit!

Hilary: Quoi! Il y a pas de plan B?

Tyson: Arg! Aller Hilray!

Il la traina de force dans le vide. Tsyon atterit pas trop mal, mais Hilary s'écrasa le nez avant de se reprendre. Ils étaient tout à l'arrière du train.

Tyson : Kai doit être dans le premier wagon. Go!

Ils coururent vers l'avant du train.

Dans le colisé, c'étais carrément le carnage.

Soldat Valuan: Seigneur Galcian! Nous avons reçu un message de la Station Centrale à Upper City... Ils ont vus quelques Air Pirates traîner près du train.

Galcian: Quoi? Et les Air Pirates qui se sont échapé de l'exécution... Sont-ils encore libre?

Soldat: Oui Lord Galcian. Mes humbles excuses...

L'autre Soldat: Je vais appeler les gardes de la ville et les faire chercher dans tout les wagons. Ils vont surement les trouver.

Galcian: ça ne sera pas nécéssaire. Nous savons ce qu'ils cherchent... ils veulent essayer de saiver le garçon.

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

Galcian: Dans quel états est la porte de la Grande Forteresse?

Soldat: Elle est actuellement ouverte, mon Seigneur.

Galcian: Fermer la porte immédiatement et mettez les vaisseaux en alerte. Faites démarez le train Impérial immédiatement. Je vais négosier avec ces Airs Pirates moi-même.

Soldats: (en garde à vous) Oui Lord Galcian!

Tyson et Hilary courèrent vers l'avant, quand soudaint, quelque chose les bousculèrent. Il regardèrent derrièrent eux et virent le train Impérial en train de frapper celui sur lequel ils étais. À l'arrière, Il virent un homme avec une grande cape débarquer. L'homme retira sa cape et ils virent son habit très décorer et il avait égualemetn une épée à lame très large.

Hilary: Qui c'est celui là? Il y a quelque chose au sujet de ce gars que j'aime pas.

Tyson: Ouais... Et il a l'air en colère aussi. Hilary, voila mon plan! Courrons! On doit libèrer Kai avant qu'il ne nous attrape!

Ils suivèrent leur plan, et bientôt ils rejoingnirent le premier wagon. Ils firent une entré fracassante en défonça la porte avec leur armes brandits, prètes pour le combat. Les trois personnes dans le wagons se retournèrent sur le coup.

Kai: Tyson!

Soldat 1: Qui êtes vous!

Hilary: Désolé d'avoir pris autand de tempas Kai! On est là pour te sortir d'ici!

Soldat 2: Pestes incolentes vous devrez nous afronter avant.

Tous se mirent en position de combat.

Tyson: Bring in on!

L'un des garde commenca par faire le la magie de type jaune et la foudre ratta Tyson à un cheveux près. Mais l'autre n'allait pas manquer son coup. Hilary se prérara une contre attaque.

Hilary: Ahhhh! Delta Shield!

La magie de foudre rebondit sur la boule-bouclier qui venait de se former. Tyson en profita, et un garde part terre!

Tyson: Et si on essayait la pierre de lune du Capitaine?

Tyson se prépara à une magie.

Tyson: Moons! Give me strength! Welvi!

Un tourbillons d'eau et de vent fit s'envoler l'autre garde... mais il resta toujours debout.

Hilary: Moons! Give me strength! Cristali!

La magie pourpre se déclencha et la glace solidifia le garde.

Tyson: C'est l'heure d'en finir!

Il essaya la magie de sa nouvelle pierre de lune.

Tyson: Moons! Give me strenght! Electri!

La foudre mit l'autre soldat K.O. Après avoir célébré leur victoir durant trois secondes, les Blue Rogues allèrent détacher leur ami. (Ze : ok, petit combat nul pour montrer les magies)

Tyson: Je suis tellement content que tu aille bien, Kai! On s'est beaucoup inquièter à ton sujet.

Une fois les mains libres, il posa son poing gauche sur son torse (Ze: Ce sera sa position habituelle) et les regarda un après l'autre.

Kai: Tyson... Hilary... mais, pourquoi êtes vous...?

Tyson: À ton avis? On est là pour te sauver!

Kai: Tu veux dire... Vous avez fait ça... juste pour ... moi?

Hilary: Ahh, Kai... On est amis! On ne les laissera jamais te prendre.

Il prit quelques secondes pour y penser, puis il leur sourit chaleureusement.

Kai: Merci beaucoup... à tout les deux... Honnêtement... je... J'avais tellement peur... j'étais seul... et puis... j'avais peur qu'ils me fasse du mal...Merci... je ... je vous suis tellement reconnaissant!

Tyson: Tout va bien maintenant. Aller, on sort d'ici.

Ils entedirent un rire froid, se retournèrent et virent l'homme qui les avait poursuivit.

Galcian: Je ne peux pas aprouver cela.

Tyson: Quoi! Il nous a trouvé!

Galcian: Je suis Galcian, Seigneur de l'Armada Impériale. (Ze: zavait oublier de dire qu'il avait aussi une barbichette brune, dsl) Tu nous a causé énormément de soucis, gamin. Quel est ton nom?

Tyson: (avec un sourir plein d'assurances) Je suis Tyson des Blue Rogues. C'est drôle, je croyait que vous étiez le consierge de ce train.

Galcian: Ah... alors tu est celui qui a fait un fou d'Alfonso... Ce garçon ne vaut rien pour vous Air Pirates. Redonnez-le moi. Je vous garranti vos survie a tout les trois. Marché conlu?

Tyson: Jamais! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous le chasser... mais vous êtes des Valuans. Peut importe ce que c'est ça ne peux pas être bien.

Galcian: Pense tu honnêtement qu'après avoir attaquer l'armada Valuan tu pourra continuer à voler dans le ciel librement?

Tyson: On est des Air Pirates. On n'a pas besoin de vos permissions pour quoi que ce soit... si on voit quelque chose, on le prend.

Galcian: C'est vraiment dommage. J'ai bien peur que vous me ne laisser pas le choix... je dois vous détruire.

Un long silence s'écroula avant qu'un sifflement retenti. Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre.

Tyson: Le Little Jack!

Un coup de canon sépara le wagon en deux: d'un côter, Galcian, de l'autre, les Blue Rogues et Kai. Ils regardèrent le nouvel état du Little Jack: le Harpoon Cannon étais fierement instalé à l'avant. Ils montèrent tout les trois et virent Capitaine Hiro et son équipage.

Hiro: T'est en retard Tyson. On a decider de venir vous chercher et je crois qu'o est venu à temps.

Le capitaine regarda Kai.

Hiro: Kai, tu va bien?

Kai: (en s'inclinant) Oui. Merci... Je sui vraiment reconnaissant que vous ayez ait tout ça pour moi...

Hilaty: Relax Kai... on parlera de tout ça plus tard.

Tala: Elle a raison. On poura parler de remerciments après qu'on soit sortit de Valua.

Timmus le Gunner: Capitaine, urgence! Ils ferment la porte!

Éffectivement, l'énorme porte étais en train de se refermer.

Tala: Si cette porte se ferme, on est tous mort!

Le bateau fut soudainement secoué violament.

Timmus le Gunner: Nous sommes attaqué! Des vaisseaux Valuans droit devant! Ils bloquent l'entrée!

Tala: Nous avons besoins de réagir rapidement! On dirait que je vais pourvoir tester mon Harpoon Cannon plus tôt que je le pensait. Tous, Battlestation!

Les vaisseaux se perdèrent dans les coups de canons. Il fallait agir, et vite. Finalement, le moment arriva: les trois vaisseaux ennemis s'alignèrent, et le Little Jack fit de même, tout en préparant le canon pricipale.

Tala: Maintenant!

Tyson: Harpoon Cannon! Fire!

Le cannon parti en frappant de plein fouet les vaisseaux Valuans. Et exactement comme le vender l'avait dit, Le bout en forme de lance revin à sa place comme un grappin qu'on rembobinne. Rapidement après, ils volèrent vers la porte que étais presque fermée.

Tyson: Aller! Aller Little Jack!

Il passat! Mais de justesse! Le bateau éfleura un peu la porte mais il sorti sans dommage. Ils partirent vers l'île des Pirates, tandis que la porte se referma derrière eux.

Tyson: Woohoo! On a réussi!

Hilary: OUAIS! On est les meilleurs!

Hiro: He... J'avous que j'ai été inquiet pendant une seconde...

Tyson: On peux finallement dire au-revoir à Valua! Aller, on retourne cher nous!

Et le bateau continue sa route.

Le ciel étais claire. Tyson, Hilary, Kai et Tala étaient tout quatre sur la vigie.

Kai: Tyson... Hilary... Capitaine Tala... Je... voulais juste vous dire combien je... je...

Tyson: Heh... t'inquiète pas pour ça. Les Valuans se sont donné beaucoup ce mal pour te retrouver. On adore les rendre furieux.

Hilary: Haha... ouais c'est ça...

Tyson: ... Kai? Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander... tu sais? Au début, tu disais que tu avait un sorte de mission... C'est quoi au juste cette mission?Qu'est-ce que tu cherche? Et pourquoi l'Empire Valuan en a après toi? On pourrais aider...

Kai paru surpris par la question...puis il eu un long regard d'hésitation. Puis finalement…

Kai:... D'accord. Je vais vous le dire... Je suis un Silvite, un descendant de la Civilisation Argente.

Hilary: Civilisation Argent?

Kai: Il y a jadis des centaines de générations, la population du monde était divisée en 6 civilisations. Une existait sous chaque lunes: Verte, la lune de la vie, Rouge, la lune du feu, Bleu, la lune du vent et de l'eau, Pourpre, la lune de la glace, Jaune, la lune de la foudre, et Argente, la lune du vide. Chaques civilisations ont harnessées le pouvoir de leur lune respective en apprenant comment utiliser les pierres de lunes commes source d'énergie. Le monde entier s'avancais vers une révolution technologique. Mais la technologie avait avancé tellement vite que les peuples ont eu du mal à tout manier. Les chefs de chaques civilisations sont devenus corompus... et leur embitions les ont mener à la guerre. Il ont utilisé leur technologie pour créé des armes. Ces armes ont été appelées Gigas. Ils étaient de gigantestques armes vivantes qui étaient capable de détruire des îles entièrent

Hilary: J'ai déjà entedu parler de ca avant... Il y avait un géant... et un dragon aussi je crois... mais, je pensais que c'étais des histoires que les parents racontaient à leur enfants... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça existerais pour de vrai.

Kai: Oh, Hilary, Ils sont bien réels. Quand les Ancienes Civilisations sont partie en guerre, ils ont relâcher les Gigas sur tout les autres. Tellement de gens en sont morts... Ensuite quelque chose s'est produit... les Pluies de la Destructions sont tombées...Personne ne sait ce qui avait causé ça...Les pierres de lunes se mirent à tombées de chacune des lunes... elles ont semblé tombées durant une éternité. Des centaines de pierres de lunes sont tombées en même temps... comme une tempête...C'étais comme si les lunes voulaient êtres certaine que leur pourvoir ne serais plus jamais utilisé. Il y eut des millions de morts durant ces Pluies...Les pierres ont toute détruient les Anciennes Civilisations. Il y eut seulement quelques survivants. Ces Pluies ont terninées l'époque qu'on apelle le Vieux Monde, et elles ont lancé le commencement du Nouveau Monde... le nôtre... mais même si les Pluies de la Destruction ne se serais jamais produites, les Gigas aurait détruit le monde de toute façon... Maintenant, il y a des gens qui veulent réveiller les Gigas à nouveau...

Tyson: Tu veux dire... l'Empire Valuan?

Kai: Oui. Mais pour commender les Gigas, il est nécéssaire de trouver les cristaux de lunes. Un cristal de lune est une forme hautement concentré de pierre de lune. Les cristaux de lunes origineaux utilisé pour contrôler les Gigas sont cachés dans ce monde. Valua recherche ces cristaux afin de réveiller les Gigas.

Hilary: Et c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont enlever... pour trouver où ils étais cachés!

Kai: Oui. J'ai été envoyer ici pour trouver les cristaux avant que Valua ne les trouver et les mettre quelques part où ils ne pourrons jamais être utilisé à nouveau... Tyson... Hilary... Je sais que je vous ai causé beaucoup d'ennuits... mais j'aurais une autre faveur à vous demander.

Il les regarda tout les deux.

Kai: Je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi. Aidez-moi à voyage dans ce monde et à trouver les cristaux de lunes... S'il vous plaît... sans mon vaisseau, je ne peux pas le faire... et si Valuan retrouve les Cristaux... je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver...

Il s'inclina à nouveau, c'étais probablement un signe de politesse pour sont peuple, que ce soi en demandant un service ou en demandant pardon.

Tyson: Heh! Bien sûr qu'on accepte! On va aller avec toi et trouver ces cristaux!

Hilary: Ouais Tyson! Je crois que ce serais la chance idéal pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière le soleil!

Tyson: Vrai!

Le visage de Kai s'avait illuminé de joie.

Kai: Meci beaucoup! Si vous deux vous vennez avec moi, je serais tellement honnoré!

Un petit bruit se fit entendre. On ne savait pas exactement c'étais quoi, mais ça ressemblait à un mélange de couinement et d'oiseau. Les deux Blue Rogues regardèrent au alentours.

Hilary: C'étais quoi ce bruit? C'étais ton estomac Tyson?

Kai: Oh, désolé...

Il remonta légèrement sa mange, qui laissa apparaitre un bracelet de plumes rouges... Bizzarement, Kai lui parla...

Kai: Tout va vien, tu peux te montrer maintenant...

Ses amis restèrent perplexes, jusqu'à ce que le blacelet de transforme en adorable petit phénix rouge avec une pierre de lune argent sur la poitrine. L'oiseau n'étais pas plus gros qu'un perroquet.

Tyson: Ce... c'est quoi ça, et d'où il vien?

L'oiseaux s'envola un peu parout avant de se déposer sur l'épaule de son maître.

Kai: Il est avec moi depuis que je suis tout petit. Il vien de ma terre natale... il peux changer de forme... et d'habitude il prend la forme d'un bracelet.

Hilary: He... Cet chose est assez mignonne. Comment il s'apelle?

Kai: Son nom est Dranzer. Aller Dranzer... dit bonjour à tout le monde.

Dranzer émmeta un joli petit bruit comme tout à leur, il semblait réellement dire bonjour.

Hilary: Il est tellement mignion! Heureuse de te rencontrer, Dranzer!

Tyson: Bien Kai, on a un long voyage devant nous. On va faire de notre mieu pour trouver les cristaux de lunes.

Hilary: Le seul problème c'est le Cap'n Hiro... Je me demmande si il va nous laisser partir.

Tyson: Pourquoi tu t'inquiète? Même si il dit non, son va partir quand même! Bon! Une fois qu'on aura tout fini, on va partir!

Kai: Tyson... J'aimerais vous faire un cadeau à tous...

Il leur donna à tous une pierre de lune argent.

Kai: Son pouvoir est spécial: ce celui du vide entre la vie et la mort. (Ze : heuuu, j'vais expliquer. Dans le jeu, les magies argente servent à ressuciter les alliés et tuer les ennemies (mais ca marche pas contre les boss !) et dans le livret d'instruction, ca dit que c'est l'habilité de créé a partir de rien (quand on fait des magies qui tue, y a des cristaux argent qui se forment à partir de rien et transperce les ennemies) vous zavez compris ? ok)

Tyson: He... sa sera plus facile de tuer des monstres maintenant!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, maintenant vous savez tout (ou presque) de Kai dans ma fic! Reviewwwwwwwww!


	7. A desert's night

allllllllllllooooooooo a tous!

desolé pour le petit retard... j'avais commencer a être régulière, mais j'ai déraper de mon horraire. u.u

alors voici le chap 7!

-------------------------------------Chapitre 7: A desert's night ---------------------------------------------------

Nos quartre héros se dirigèrent donc vers la base de l'île afin de trouver le Capitaine Hiro. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, Dranzer s'agita soudainement.

Kai: ...? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dranzer?

Dranzer: Cuuu! Cuuuuu! (Ze: c'est le bruit que fait Cupil dans le jeu!)

Kai: Vraiment? Ici? Je vois...

Ce dernier se tourna vers Tyson.

Kai: Tyson, Dranzer me dit qu'il y a un Cham quelque pars ici. (Ze: prononcer tcham)

Tyson: Cham? C'est quoi?

Kai: Les Chams sont de petits fraguement de pierre de lune qui tombent et se fracassent quand elles frappent le sol. Dranzer se nourrit de ça.

Hilary: Vraiment? Wow... J'aurai jamais cru que quelque chose pouvait manger des pierres de lune! Elles ressemblent à quoi?

Kai: Tu peux en trouver partout, mais elles sont très petites, alors elles sont difficile à voir. Mais ont sais toujours quand il y en a une de près. Dranzer est incapable de rester en place quand il sent un Cham.

Tyson: Alors tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est chercher un peu quand Dranzer s'agite? He... facile.

Kai: Plus Dranzer en mangera, plus il deviendra fort. Il sera même capable de changer de forme durant les combats. C'est une particularité des animaux Silvites.

Après la trouvaille du Cham et la petite collation du phoenix, ils decendirent tout en bas, làs ou le Little Jack était garé et en même temps, le Capitaine Hiro.

Tyson: Heummm, Hiro? Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander...

Hiro: ... He... je sais déja ce que tu veux... je me rapelle quand j'avais ton âge encore... ce besoin d'agir seul et de se débrouiller sans l'aide des autres...

Tyson: Alors ca veux dire...

Le Capitaine lui souria.

Hiro: Vas-y Tyson... va laisser ta maruqe sur le ciel...

Le petit frère lui sauta au cou.

Tyson: Merci Hiro! Tu est le meilleur des grands frères!

Hiro: Je le sais déja...

Après quelques préparations...

Kai: Encore merci a vous tous de M,avoir sauvé des Valuans. J'espère que je pourrai vous rendre l'apareil, un jour.

Le Silvite s'inclina comme à son habitude.

Hiro: Occupe toi plutôt de garder ces Cristaux de lune hors des mains des Valuans. Et Tyson, on compte tous sur toi aussi.

Tyson: T'inquiète grand frère. Je n'abandonne jamais aussi facilement... bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.

Hilary: Nous allons revenir bientôt! Bye Cap'n! Bye tout le monde!

Les aurevoirs furent chaleureux. Cenpandant, Kai avait encore un léger doute.

Kai: Tyson... Hilary... êtes vous surent que vous voulez faire ça?

Tyson: Kai... pas question de tourner la page maintenant. Après tout ce que tu nous a dit sur les Gigas, je ne veux même pas pensser à ce que pourrais faire les Valuans si ils mettent la main sur eux. On est les seuls qui peuvent les arrêter... et, pour être honnête... j'ai toujours rêver de voguer autour du monde, et ça c'est ma chance... Les Cristaux de lune, des cités perdues, des mondes étranges... Je veux voir tout ça de mes propres yeux!

Hilary: Hehe... Kai, tu ne pourrais même pas essayer de nous arrêter si tu le voulais. C'est le genre d'aventure dont rêve tout les Air Pirates. Si on passe à côter, ont va le regreter le reste de nos vies!

Kai eu un légé sourir chaleureux.

Kai: ... je comprend. Merci... merci a tous...

Tyson: Bon, est-ce que tu a une idée de l'endroit où les Cristaux pourraient être?

Kai: ... Bien, selon les anciennes légendes, il devrait y avoir un Cristal de lune caché dans les mondes sous chacune des lunes... les plus près d'ici sont... hmmm... la lune Jaune de Valua... et la lune Rouge de Nars.

Hiro: Il y a peu de chance de retourner à Valua maintenant. Vous devriez attendre un peu avant d'y retourner... Si vous allez à l'Est d'ici, vous allez rejoindrent Nasr... avec un bateau normal, vous ne passerez jamais à travers ce mur de pierre... mais maintenant que le Little Jack est équipé d'un Harpoon Cannon, vous avez une très bonne chance de passer à travers.

Tyson: Alors on va à l'Est et on va chercher ce Cristal de lune Rouge!

Tala: Ont a discuter assez longtemps maintenant, allons-y.

Tyson: Bien... Grand frère, je crois que c'est l'heure de se dirent au revoir...

Hiro: Rappelle toi de tout ce que je t'ai apris... rend-nous fière frangin...

Sur ce, ils montèrent a bord du Little Jack. Kai pris le temps de s'incliner une dernière fois avant de monter à son tour, puis ils partirent vers Nars. Ils passèrent près de l'île du Temple et virent bientôt des îles de sables.

Hilary: Wow! Il n'a rien d'autre ici excepter du sable!

Tyson: Alors c'est ça un désert... j'ai déja entendu des marins en parler avant, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois un.

Hilary: Maintenant que tu le dit, j'ai entendu des marins en parler, aussi. Ils ont dit que les déserts de Nars sont tellement chaud, que si tu marche sous le soleil trop longtemps, tes cheveux prennent feu! Tout le monde se promennent avec un sceau d'eau, alors ils peuvent éteindre le feu très vite. Et après...

Tyson: Oh Hilray... Tu va pas croire ces hitoires? Quelque fois je me demande vraiment ce qui ce passe dans ta tête.

Hilary: Ne vien pas pleurer sur moi quand tes cheveux brûlerons... Ce patche de verre que tu porte va intensifier les rayon et te griller le cerveau...

Le Blue Rogue la regarda d'un air ahurit, juste qu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire.

Hilary: Je blaguais Tyson. C'est une histoire que j'ai entedut il y a lontemps déja. Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas vraiment cru... mais t'aurais dû voir ta tête!

Kai: Les pierres de lune qui tombent de la lune Rouge donnet beaucoup de chaleur. Il fait trop chau pour que les plantes survivent. A cause de ça, le monde de Nasr a été réduit en un vaste désert.

Tyson: Je vois... en bas il n'y a rien d'autre que du sable et des roches... Le Cristal de lune Rouge devrais être caché quelque pars ici, vrai?

Kai: C'est vrai. Il est caché dans les profondeurs du Temple de Pyrynn.

Dès que la Blue Rogue entendit ce mot, elle arriva derrière Kai et l'attrapa par les épaules.

Hilary: Un Temple? Il y auras sans doute toute sortent de trésors là bas! Peut-être de l'or et des bijoux et des babiolles magiques et de supers tuniques, et... et ... pleins de trucs. Si on trouve un gros trésor, on sera riches! On pourra s'acheter tout ce qu'on veux! Quel est la première chose que tu voudrait acheter Kai?

L'interprèter tourna la tête et regarda son amie en levant un sourcil.

Kai: A... acheter? ... Ummm... Um... Ça veux dire quoi... excatement?

La Blue Rogue le regarda d'un air surpris.

Hilary: Quoi! Kai... tu ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire!

Kai baissa la tête d'un air embarassé.

Kai: Je ... je suis terriblement désolé... je n'ai jamais vu le reste du monde avant, et...

Hilary tenta de le consoler.

Hilary: Tu n'as pas besoin de regarder très lopin pour trouver une boutique... Tout le monde achète plein de trucs... c'est... c'est normal...

Kai:... Selon la carte, il y a une ville près d'ici appeler Maramba. Allons d'abord là.

Tala: (en soupirant) Je commence a me fair vieux pour ces enfantillages...

Ils rejoingnirent bientôt Maramba: un port pour les vaisseaux, et la ville étais entourer d'un mur de briques grises et jaunes, avec une grande porte pour y accèder. Tyson, Kai et Hilary descendirent sur le quai.

Tyson: Alors c'est ça Maramba... C'est tellement... chaud!

Hilary: ... Huh? Où est Cap'n Tala?

À peine elle eu fini sa phrase que le Little Jack démara ses moteurs et quitta le port.

Tyson: H... Hey!

Hilary: (en courant jusqu'au bout du quai) Attendez! Cap'n ! Où allez vous?

Tala: Notre marché est conclu. J'ai mes problèmes à regler. Je dois trouver Rhaknam.

Hilary: Quoi! Attendez une seconde! On est dans le milieu du désert sans bateau! Comment voulez vous que l'on continu notre mission?

Tala: Ça ne me conserne pas. Je n'ai aucun interait pour les critaux ou les temples. Je doit trouver Rhaknam. Je ne peu pas perdre plus de temps a faire de babysitting.

Le Little Jack partit vers l'Ouest. Tyson et Kai avaient rejoint leur amie.

Hilary: Hey! Revenez ici, espèce de vieux sénile! Hey! Vous m'écouter!

Bientôt, le bateau disparu à l'horizon, derrière le sable transporter par le vent. Hilary était furieuse, Tyson avait les poings sur les hanches, surpris, et Kai avait les deux mains sur son torse, la droite sous la gauche, le même air que Tyson.

Kai: C'est pas bon du tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on devrais faire?

Hilary se calma et soupira.

Hilary: On peux même pas sortir de la ville, alors aller jusqu'au temple... on est pris ici!

Tyson soupira a son tour et roula les yeux d'un air embarassé.

Tyson: Et bien, je crois qu'on a pas d'autre choix que d'explorer la ville. Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelqu'un qui nous ammènera au Temple. C'est tout ce qu'on peux faire... pour l'instant.

Sur ce, ils montèrent les marche qui menaient à la ville et poussèrent les portes de métal. Ils y avait quelques boutiques qu'ils prirent la peine de visiter, afin d'acheter de nouvelles armes et quelques babiolles magique. Un homme à la peau foncée les aborda.

Homme: Dites moi, planifiez vous d'aller de l'autre côter le la ville? Peut-être souhaiter vous monter un Dhabu? Le sable est trop chaud pour marcher dessus. C'est mieu de prendre un Dhabu.

Tyson: Mais... il y a quoi de l'autre côter?

Homme: Un restaurant et la plus belle danseuse de tout le désert.

Tyson eu un sourir au lèvres.

Tyson: Restaurannnnnt? Ont y va!

Il sauta sur un Dhabu, une espèce de lézard à deux pattes au écailles pâles. Kai et Hilary S'assirent à leur tour, Kai en demandant si Tyson étais toujours comme ça, et Hilary en répondant que oui. Ils travèrsèrent un petit chemin sur le sable brûlant et dessendirent dans l'autre partit de la ville. Tyson entra presque tout de suite dans le restaurant, suivit de loin par ses deux compagnions. Le décord faisait vraiment génis dans une bouteille et une danseuse exécuta sa corégrafie sur la scène. Ils prirent une table et allèrent s'assoirent sur les coussins (Ze: c'est une table sur le sol avec des coussins en guise de chaises, commes les Japonnais) Leur plats arriva et ils commencèrent à manger.

Tyson: Ahhh, ça fait du bien de s'assoir.

Hilary: Bien, on ne devrais pas se reposer trop longtemps, on dois chercher un bateau. On devrait peut-être essayer à l'entrepôt. (Soupir) ... Je ne peux pas croire que Cap'n Tala nous a laisser ici, comme ça... Je suis sure qu'il a ses raisons, mais il aurait pu nous en parler plus tôt au lieu de nous laisser dans le désert, pas vrai Tyson?

Tyson: ...

Hiraly: ... Tyson?

L'interprêter avait les yeux river sur la danseuse. Hilary se fâcha et se mit face a lui.

Hilary: Tyson!

Tyson!! Waa!

Hilary: Tyson! A tu écouter un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit?

Tyson: Um... O...ouais, j'écoute... Tu parlait du désert.

Hilary pris le même regard que Tala quand Tyson avait insulter le Little Jack (Ze: chap 4).

Hilary: Tu agis comme si tu n'avait jamais vu de fille avant... Si tu pouvais enlever tes yeux de sur cette danseuse quelques secondes...

Le Blue Rogue réagissa de la même manière, il prit un petit sourir innocent.

Tyson: Ok ok. C'est juste que c'est une bonne danseuse... je ne voulais pas l'insulter par heu... regarder ailleurs. Nouveaux mondes, nouvelles coutumes à connaîtres... en plus Kai regarde lui aussi.

Hilary: C'est quoi cette excuse? Tu la déshabillait des yeux! ... Tu n'étais pas en train de la zoomer avec ton patche hein?

Tyson: Je m'excuse, je m'excuse. Mais, serieusement... tu pense pas qu'elle me regarde de plus en plus depui tout à l'heure? Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien.

Hilary: Menteur...

Kai: Je crois pas qu'il ment... la danseuse vien de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Hilary: Quoi? Tu la regarde aussi?

Tyson: Je te l'ai dit.

Hilary: Argggg... (Soupir)

Kai: ... Si ça peux te consoler, je la regarde depuis peu de temps. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle dance bien.

Hilary: Kai... pourquoi tu ne lui parlerais pas un peu, puisque toit, la danseuse ne te fait pas d'effets?

Kai: (avec le bout des dents d'une fourchette dans la bouche) ... tu crois vraiment que c'est dûr à croire?

Il fit un lèger sourir.

Kai: Je doit dire que pour un garçon, Tyson est très attirant... Je ne pense pas que ce serais étrange du tout si cette danseuse le regarde... ?

Hilary: Haha... Tu blague hein? Tyson ne voudrais pas de quelqu'un comme elle. Qui sait où elle et aller?

Kai: Heu... Hilary?...

Elle se retourna et vie que la danseuse se tenai debout derrière elle. Sa peau étais pâle, ses cheveux rouges foncés étaient retenuent par une babiolle dorée, mais deux grosse mèches ondulaient sur ses yeux turquoises. Elle portait un habille de balladi (Ze: pantalon bouffant et haut de bikini avec un voille qui cache la moitié de son visage)de couleur lys.

Hilary: Oh... ummm Je... ummm... vous voyagez beaucoup?

Danseuse: Dites moi quelque choses... Ne seriezvous pas le groupe d'Air Pirates qui se serais échaper de la Grande Forteresse?

Tyson: Huh? Comment l'avez vous sut?

Danseuse: Et bien... si tu te tien dans un endroit comme ici, tu endent toutes sorts de choses... rumeures. de nouvelles des autres mondes...

Elle s'assit entre Tyson et Hilary.

Danseuse: ...vous entendez même des histoires sur les Air Pirates qui ont besoin d'un bateau. Si vous voulez, je peux vous dépaner. Qu'en dites vous?

Tyson: Vraiment! Merci! ça va énormément nous aider!

Hilary: Atendez une seconde. Pourquoi vous nous aidez? Vous ne savez même pas qui nous sommes.

Danseuse: Dosons que tout ceux qui speuvent s'échaper de la Grande Forteresse, m'intéresse.

Elle se releva.

Danseuse: Mon nom est Bellena. Je vais commencer à faire les préparations. Rejoingner moi au port demain matin. À plus tard, mes migions.

Elle envoya une baiser en direction des deux garçons du groupe, qui rougirent tout deux légèrement, avant de retourner sur la scène. Losrqu'ils finirent de manger, ils payèrent et allèrent vers l'auberge, en prenant soin de raporter le Dhabu.

Receptioniste: Bienvenue! Miss Bellena m'a dit que vous viendriez. Votre chambre est déja prête.

Tyson: Vraiment? Ah ben merci madame...Tenez.

Il lui dena un petit sac de pièce d'or, mais la receptioniste refusa.

Receptioniste: Vous savez depuis que Bellena a commencer a danser à Maramba, les touristes sont venus en grand nombre et le buissiness a augmenter de trois fois son prix. Puisque vous êtes des amis de Bellena, je ne vous ferai pas payer votre chambre. Dormez bien.

Ils montèrent tout les trois dans leur chambre.

Tyson: C'est une bonne chose d'avoir rencontré cette Bellena.

Kai: Vrai...

Hilary: ...

Pendant ce temps, quelque pars plus loin, le Little Jack voguait encore dans la nuit.

Tala: ...

Tala ferma les yeux un instant et se mit à penser. Puis il se secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

Tala: Hrmph... (P) Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de laisser ces gamins là bas? ... Bah! Pourquoi je m'inquiète? Quelqu'un d'autre va s'occuper d'eux (/P)

Il scruta l'horizon quand tout à coup, il apperçu quelque chose dans la nuit noir.

Tala: ...Hmm?

Près du mur de pierre qui menait à Nasr, il vit des point rouges clignotant, la sillouette de cet objet ressemblait à un vaisseau.

Tala: ... Attendez... ce vaisseau! On dirait celui de...

Il repenssa calmement à la situation. Qu'est-ce que CE vaisseau pouvait faire ici?

Tala: ...

Le matin arriva bien vite. Apès un "que la lune Rouge éclaire votre chemin" venant de la réceptionniste, nos trois héros sortirent de la ville afin d'être à leur rendez vous. Ils y trouvèrent Bellena les attendant au deuxième quai.

Bellena: Bon matin. Je crois que vous avez bien dormi cette nuit...

Tyson: C'était la meilleur nuit que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Alors, je crois qu'on est tous près à explorer le désert?

Bellena: Seul ceux qui ont marcher à travers le désert peuvent véritablement connaître sa taille... C'est ce qui ce dit souvent à Nasr. C'est beaucoup trop difficile de traverser le désert à pied a cause de la chaleur. Une demi-journée de marche peux être mortel... Vous aurez besoin d'un bateau pour le traverser.

Le Blue Rogue tourna la tête vers le petit bateau d'allure égiptien qui était à côter de lui.

Tyson: C'est le tien?

Bellena: Ah, oui. C'est pas beaucoup, mais il est très sécuritaire.

Hilary: Hmph...

Elle n'avait pas changer d'humeur depui la veille.

Hilary: ... Umm... Bellena, pourquoi est-ce que tu fait tout ça pour nous ammener ? Tu ne nous connaît même pas.

Bellena: ... Tu n'est pas très reconnaissante n'est-ce pas? Si tu mourrais de soif, et que quelqu'un t'offerais de Leau, tu demandrais probablement d'où vien cette eau en premier.

La Blue Rogue serra les poings. Bellena N,avait pas du tout amélorer la situation.

Hilary: Quoi!

La danseuse soupira légèrement puis elle ferma les yeux.

Bellena: ... Bon, si vous tenez tellement à le savoir, je vais vous le dire... Mon père étais un soldat. Il étais un homme pauvre et il se fâchait facilement, mais c'étais un homme bien... et une très bon père... Nous vivions difficilementmon père nous encouragait à avoir une bonne vie plus tard, nous étions heureux... jusqu'à ce jour, il y a 20 ans...

Elle réouvrit les yeux et les regarda avec un regard de courage (Ze: un peu le genre à Kai)

Bellena: Il y a 20 ans, Valua et Nasr se sont déclarer la guerre. Et mon... mon père a été tuer dans le combat. Quand il est mort, nous n'avions plus rien... plus de nourritures... plus personne pour nous encourager... plus personne pour nous élever. Nous avons dû vivre dans les rues... Des gens disent qu'on ne peux pas mourrir d'un coeur brisé, mais ils ont tout faux... Ma mère est décéder peu de temps après mon père... Elle étais tellement triste... J'étais toute seule... et éffrayer. J'ai dû me ébrouiller comme j'ai pu dans les rues. Et voilà comment je continue ma vie... comme ça.

Kai: Oh... Bellena... Nous sommes désolés... On ne savait pas...

Les trois amis évitèrent le regard de Bellena.

Bellena: Depuis, j'ai détester la guerre. Des centaines de personnes meurent... Des centaines de familles passent par là où j'ai passer. Et c'est pourquoi, je vous laisse... Non, je veux que vous prenez mon vaisseau. S'il vous plaît...

Tyson: ... He... Bien sûr qu'on le prend.

Bellena changa son regard, il étais maintenant doux et affectueux.

Bellena: ... Merci...

Hilary: Bellena... Je... Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure... je... Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça. J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais toute jeune moi aussi. Je sais ce que tu ressend...

Bellena: Heh heh... ça va. Aussi longtemps que tu comprend et que tu n'abuse pas de ma générosité. Allez tout le monde, montez à bord. Le Temple de Pyrynn est à l'Est, au millieu du désert.

L'exploration dura longtemps, mais ils finire par trouver ce Temple. Losqu'ils débarquèrent, il addmirèrent le paysage. Le Temple était en forme de pyramide, des esclaiers menait à ce qui semblait être tout en haut du temple. Avant les marche, il y avait un petit pédestral. Autour d'eux se tenaient quantres grosse statues cylindrique dans lesquels un visage étais gravé. Le dessin de la magie Rouge était dessiné sur le sol.

Hilary: C'est le Temple de Pyrynn! C'est ÉNORME! Je peux pas le croire! C'est la chose la plus fabuleuse que j'ai vue de ma vie.

Tyson: Les gens du Vieux Monde ont été capables de construire cette chose à cette chaleur? Et c'est fait en sable aussi! C'est incroyable!

Kai: Dans les profondeurs de ce Temple est caché le Cristal de lune Rouge. Mais attention... selon les données Silvites, il est gardé par des hordes de monstres.

Hilary: Et bien... alons-y! Oh Bellena? Qu'est-ce que tu fait toi?

Bellena: Je vais vous attendre ici. Et en plus... je ne pourais pas vous aidez à battre des monstres dans cet habit.

Tyson: Ben, ça aurait été un peu trop pour une jolie femme comme toi...

Hilary: Oh vraiment... et moi alors! Je suis une femme aussi! Tu veux dire quoi par là? Vien Kai. laissons ce macho derrière nous et allons chercher le Cristal nous-même.

Kai: Hehehe... ça pourrais être drôle. On irait probablement plus vite sans lui.

Tyson se grata la tête avec un regard penau.

Tyson: H...hey! Attendez une peu! J'ai pas voulus dire ça...

Bellena: Hehehe... vous regardez tout les trois me fait sourir. Vous êtes de bons amis et Tyson est tellement drôle.

Hilary: Bien... je suis sûre qu'une jolie femme comme toi a pour elle beaucoup, Beaucoup, BEAUCOUP mieu que ce... Mr. Pied Dans Sa Bouche... (Ze: me demandez pas ce que ca veux dire... jai traduit et ca a donné ca)

Bellena: Hahaha! Désolée... il n'y a pesronne de spécial dans ma vie en ce moment... En fait... il y a quelqu'un dont je suis amoureuse... mais il ne m'acorde jamais un seul regard... Mais j'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Vous devriez y aller. Je vais attendre ici. Faites attentions, ok?

Tyson: T'inquiète pas. On sera revenu avant même de t'être apperçu qu'on était partis.

Sur ce, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le Temple. Mais Tyson s'arrêta un moment pour regarder le pédestral.

Tyson: ... Bizzard... on dirait qu'il y a une forme de pyramide à l'envers creuser dans ce pédestral...

Hilary: Tyson! Tu vien?

Tyson? Ha oui! J'arrive!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouette le chapitre est fini! j'commence le 8 tout de suite! REVIEWWWWWWWWWS!


	8. Hrumph!

Voila enfin le chapitre 8! mais avant, je voulais dire un truc. En relisant mes reviews, quelquun m'avait écrit: C'est dommage que Kai nest pas pareil à la série

je répond: c'est normal, parce que Kai joue le rôle de Fina, une jeunne Silvite très mignionne et qui a un lien spécial avec un des ennemis...

Vla le chap 8

-----------------------------Chapitre 8: Hrumph!-------------------------------

Le couloir principal du Temple de Pyrynn était faiblement éclairer de quelques torches.Ils s'enfonçèrent de plus en profondément, puis, après ce qui leur parut des heures, ils entrèrent dans une pièce où ils se retrouvèrent très près de la lave bouillante.

Tyson: Waaa, il fait encore plus chaud que dehors! Et cette lave m'aveugle.

Hilary: T'as fini de te plaindre?

Tyson: Je ne me plain pas, j'ai seulement hâte de sortir.

Kai: Je crois pouvoir te rassurer Tyson. Tu vois cette porte là-bas?

Il désigna une grosse porte se trouvant de l'autre côté de la rivière rouge. Le symbole de magie de l'astre emblèmatique étais gravé dessus.

Kai: Je crois que le Cristal de lune Rouge est de l'autre côté. Mais pour traverser, là je sais pas comment faire.

Hilary: Ça a peut-être un rapport avec cet interupteur là.

Ils s'approchèrent de cet interupteur. Tyson apuya sur le bouton mais rien ne se passa.

Tyson: Faut trouver autre chose...

Dranzer: Ciuuu! Ciuuuu!

Kai? Qu'y a-t-il Dranzer?

L'oiseau pris sa forme naturelle et s'envola au loin vers un pédestral semblable à celui près d'eux. Dranzer apuya joyeusement sur le bouton et un grondement sonore retenti. L'oiseau revins et apuya sur l'autre interupteur. Ce coup-çi, le bruit se fit plus fort, et de l'eau sortit par un trou se trouvant tout en haut de la salle, s'écrasant sur la lave et la faisant refroidir. À présent, la substance noir étais assez solide pour marcher dessus.

Kai: Et ben... on va pouvoir traverser maintenant... merci Dranzer.

L'oiseau répondit à son maître avant de retourner sous sa forme de bracelet. Ils travesèrent mais en entrant dans la salle, il y avait une autre rivière de lave, mais beaucoup plus petite. Dès que nos héros s'approchèrent, un dragon sortit dans son rugissement sonort (Ze: n'allez pas vous imaginer un dragon aillé magestueux très beau, au contraire, CE DRAGON EST TRÈS LAID!).

Tyson: Kai? Ça veux dire quoi ça?

Kai: Chaques Cristaux est garder par un monstre du Vieux Monde.

Hilary: Si j'ai compris, il va faloir le vaincre pour avoir le Cristal?

Tyson: Hehe! Enfin ça devien interessant!

Les deux Blues Rogues sortirent leurs armes et foncèrent sur l'ennemi. Le dragon les envoyas au tapis en un coup de patte, puis il ouvrit sa gueule et se prépara à cracher du feu. à ce moment là, Kai s'interposa.

Kai: Moons! Give me strenght! Welves!

Un toubillon de vent et d'eau les entourèrent, contre-attaquant les flammes. Un détail interessa Tyson et Hilary: Dranzer avait pris la forme d'une épée. Ses pattes servaient de manche et ses ailes déployées servaient de lame. Il pris une gracieuse position de combat Slivite: le corps de côté,les pieds collés, le bras gauche courbé vers le haut et le bras droit, dans lequel se tenait l'épée, légèrement tendu vers l'avant. Le dragon fonça sur lui et Kai esquiva habilement le coup.

Kai: Moons! Give me strenght! Quika!

Une aura bleue l'entoura et il se mit à bouger deux fois plus vite que la normal. Il n'attaqua que rarement, puis soudain il s'arrêta net devant le monstre. Sur le coup, ce dernier lui fonça dessus tandis que le Silvite resta de marbre...

Kai: ... (P) Maintenant! (/P)

Il sauta pour esquiver, et des espèce de lames blanches entourèrent le dragon.

Kai: Moons! Petrify my ennemy!

Le cercle de lames se rapetissat et transforma litéralement le dragon en pierre. Kai alla rejoindre ses amis pour les aider à se relever, mas ces derniers resèrent bouche bée.

Kai: Ben quoi?

Tyson: C'étais démend! T'est vraiment fort!

Hilary: Oui! Même plus fort que Tyson!

Tyson: Hey!

Hilary: Mais... en te regardant comme ça... heu... comment dire...

Kai: J'ai l'air de ne pas savoir me battre?

Hilary: ... Ben ouais

Kai: Sache, ma chère Hilary, qu'au combat, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

Tyson:... Y a un truc qui me tracasse encore... pourquoi t'as attendu aussi longtemps pour lancer ton attaque finale?

Kai: De 1: je devait l'éloigner de vous, et de 2...

Il se diriga vers le dragon et grimpa dessus.

Kai: Je devais attendre qu'il soit couché pour qu'il nous serve de pond. Alors? Vous venez ou pas? (Ze: Alors? Vous reconnaissez le vrai Kai de la série hien?)

Nos trois héros entrèrent dans la pièce. Tout au fond brillait une lumièrent rouge intense. Ue pierre en forme de pyramide inversé sur un pedestral émetait cette lueur.

Tyson: Wow, Alors c'est ça un Cristal de lune.

Hilary: C'est tellement beau... J'ai l'impression de me régénerer rien qu'en le regardant.

Kai: Un Cristal de lune est la source d'énergie la plus concentré que tu n'aura jamais vue. Il a été créé en distillant une pierre de lune en sa forme la plus pur. Il sont de l'energie pur. Ce Cristal seul a la force de centaines... non... de milliers de pierres de lune.

Tyson: Alors ce Cristal est asser puissant pour contrôler un des Gigas?

Kai s'en approcha doucement et le pris délicatement dans ses mains.

Kai: Regardezla lumière qui radie du Cristal...Même après les centaines d'années qui ce sont écouler depuis la destruction du Vieux Monde, le Cristal continu de briller comme jamais. Entre les pouvoir de ces Cristaux, et la force destructive des Gigas, c'est façile de voir jusqu'où le monde a été détruit... C'est triste... Les peuples du Vieux Monde avaient tellement de puissance, mais ils l'ont utilisé pour fabriquer des armes au lieu d'aider les autres.

Hilary: Il n'est pas question qu'on laisse les Valuans mettre la main sur l'un d'eux!

Tyson: Kai, laisse nous faire! Nous alons les protèger. Les Valuans devrons d'abord me passer dessus avant que je les laisse faire! Il y a beaucoup trop de choses dans le monde qu'il me reste à voir...Je ne vais pas laisser d'ancients gardiens dédruire tout ça...

Le Silvite lui sourit.

Kai: Merci Tyson. Je sais que tu va faire de ton mieu pour protèger les Cristaux.

Sur ce, ils prirent l'autre porte qui les conduisit vers l'extérieur. Une fois leur yeux habituer à la lumière, ils allèrent rejoindre leur amie Bellena qui les attendait près du pédestral que Tyson avait observer avent d'entrer au Temple.

Tyson: Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps Bellena. J'espère que tu n'étais pas trop inquiète.

Bellena: Je suis contente qui vous soyez revenus. Avez vous trouvez le Cristal de lune?

Le Blue Rogue frappa son poing sur son torse, son signe de victoire.

Tyson: Heh! Bien sûr qu'on l'a trouvé!

Bellena: J'étais sure que vous réussiriez! ... Um, est-ce que... je pourais le voir?

Kai lui tendit gentiment le Cristal. Bellena le pris dans ses mains et sourit chaleureusement en le tenant près d'elle.

Bellena: Wow... Alors c'est un de ces légendaire Cristaux de lunes... C'est encore plus beau que je l'avais imaginer.

Son sourir chaleureux se transforma soudain en sourir mesquin.

Bellena: Merci beaucoup. Je suis certaine que Lord Galcian sera très satisfait.

Les trois héros sursautèrent.

Tyson: Quoi! De quoi tu parle!

Bellena: Hahaha... je vais vous montrer.

Elle leva la mains et des soldats en armure rouge sortirent de leur cachette, cernant les Blues Rogues.

Tyson: Bellena... Qui est tu!

Elle gardait toujours son sale sourir. Dans une maneuvre que l'auteure de comprend pas, elle change de tunique pour la remplacer par un habit rouge, or et rose (Ze: c'est vrai, elle est pratiquement nue et tout a coup elle est toute habillée)

Bellena: Laissez moi me représenter. Je suis Belleza, le Quatrière Amirale de l'Armada Impériale. Je suis spécialiste dans les opérations couvertes. Avec moi, on n'as pas besoin d'avoir les mains pleines de sang pour gagner le combat... Hehe... quelques fois, une petite arnaque peux faire un long parcourt...

Les deux Blues Rogues bouillonaient de rage.

Tyson: Toi! Tu nous a pièger!

Le jeune Silvite, par contre, semblait plus inquièt.

Kai: Bellena...? Ou ... umm... Belleza...Alors tout ce que tu as dit... sur tes parents... sur la guerre... sur ton enfance... Était-ce un mensonge? Est-ce que tu a dit ça uniquement pour qu'on te fasse confiance?

Belleza parue surpris par Kai qui, contrairement à ses amis, la regardait avec un regard de tristesse et de pitié (Ze: ça ressemble un peu a des puppy eyes, mais en triste). Elle prit un regard sombre en baissant les yeux.

Belleza: Je vous ai dit la vérité. Toutefois, je n'ai jamais dit que mon père était de Nasr. Il était un Soldat Valuan et il est mort au combat. Des années après, moi aussi, je suis devenues soldat... Je veux mettre un terme à toute ces guerres pour que plus personne ne passe par là où j'ai passer.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Belleza: Les pays vont en guerre pour le territoire et les ressources. Si le monde était unit sous la même dirigeance, il n'y aurait plus de guerre.

Sont visage changa à nouveau en un mélange de douleur les de colère, tout en agripant le Cristal de lune.

Belleza: Et c'est pourquoi nous avons besoins du pouvoir des Gigas pour être surs que personne ne s'opposera à nous! Valua doit diriger le monde!

Elle s'approcha del'étrange pédestral. Cette fois, le visage de Kai affichait une terreure absolue.

Kai: Belleza! NON, NE LE FAIT PAS!

Ignorant la dernière phrase, elle mit le Cristal dans la fente où tout s'emboîta parfaitement.

Belleza: Gigas Rouge, Recumen! En tant que porteur du Cristal de lune Rouge, je t'ordonne de te réveiller et d'obéir à mes désirs!

Le Cristal se mit à briller de plus en plus, tandis que la terre se mit à trenbler. Les Blues Rogues restèrent sur leur garde, étonnés, et le Silvite n'avait pas changer de regard.

Tyson: Ummm... Kai? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? C'est mauvais hein?

Kai: Recumen... non... elle n'as pas pu...

Belleza retrouva son sourir.

Tyson: Adieu, mes mignions...

Puis, avec un sourir de victoir, elle leva le bras.

Belleza: Recumen, je te commende! Engloutit c'est trois là dans tes flammes!

Elle s'enfuit avec ses soldats. La lumière brillait fortement. Elle se concentra en rayon et se dirigea vers le ciel.

Kai: Tyson! Hilary! Dépêchez vous! Il faut partir!

Tyson: Kai! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe enfin!

Kai: Belleza... elle... elle a appeler Recumen, le Gigas Rouge! Elle utilise le pouvoir du Cristal de lune Rouge pour le réveiller!

La terre se mit à trembler de plus en plus. Les quatres statues autour de l'entrée du Temple de mirent à craquer.

Tyson: Elle quoi?

Hilary: Pas le temps pour les questions! On doit courir!

Il se sauvèrent le plus vite possible dans les désert. Le rayon du Cristal disparruet les statues se fissurèrent laissant apparaître leur véritablent couleur: rouge. Le sable se répendit comme dans une tempête de sable. Déjà très loin Tyson, Hilary et Kai s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent, térrifiés et surpris.

Tyson: C'est... ça!

Une immense créature à quatre têtes et quatre jambe s'élevait de terre. Ses huits yeux s'allumèrent et scannèrent les allentoures, tel des phares dans la nuit (ZeL plus facile, imaginer une soucoupe volante avec 4 têtes laides chacune sur un long cou, avec une patte entre chaques têtes).

Kai: Oui, c'est le Gigas Rouge, Recumen.

Hilary: Alors les quatres statues en face du Temple, c'étais ses têtes!

Le Gigas sembla chercher quelque chose. Puis, une des têtes s'arrêta, regardant en directions des trois amis.

Tyson: Il regarde vers nous... COUREZ!

Il ne se répêta pas. Ils se mirent à courir les jambes à leur cou. Recumen chargear un rayon destrusteur vers eux. Espérant pourvoir survivre, ils continuèrent à perdre haleine, quand tout à coup...

Kai: Aahh!

Tyson et Hilary stopèrent et se retournèrent. Kai était couché par terre.

Tyson: Kai!

Les Blues Rogues allèrent rapidement vers lui, tandis que le Gigas se prépara à tirer. Tyson l'entraîna par le bras.

Tyson: Kai, tu va bien? Aleer, lève toi!

Kai: Je suis désolé... j'en peux plus...

Hilary: Il est épuiser à cause de son combat, il faut le porter!

Hilary mit le bras de Kai sur ses épaules (Ze: la chanseuse! ), Tyson, lui, regarda le Gigas, horrifié.

Tyson: Il va tirer!

Tyson couvra ses amis dans ses bras. Une fraction de seconde avant de tirer, Tyson vi une explosion près de la tête de Recumen. La tête, déviée, tira quand même son rayon rouge sur le sable, à quelques centaines de mètres des Blues Rogues.

Hilary: Qu... qu'est-ce qui c'est passer?

Kai: Il nous a raté...quelque chose à frapper sa tête avant qu'il tire...

Tyson leva la tête. Ce qu'il vit le remplissa de bonheur absolu. Dans la tempête de sable causée par l'explosion du rayon, le Little Jack vola fièrement, comme toujours.

Tala: Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul sans que ça soit le bordel. Arrêtez de trembler et monter!

Tyson: Cap'n!

Hilary: Cap'n! Vous êtes revenus pour nous!

Tyson: Dépêchons-nous, peut-être qu'on pourra se débarraser de cette chose à bord du Little Jack.

À l'autre bout du désert, Belleza regarda se qui ce passait.

Soldat Valuan: Amiral Belleza, ce vaisseau les a secourus.

Belleza: Préparez le Lynx. Je veux être sure qu'ils ne s'échaperont pas.

Soldat Valuan: (en faisant le garde à vous) Oui Amiral!

Belleza: (P) Heh heh... Bien, mignion, maintenant nous allons voir de quoi tu est capable...(/P)

Sur le pond, ils rejoingnèrent leur Capitaine. Hilary lui donnat une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

Hilary: Cap'n! Vous êtes revenus juste à temps!

Tala: Je ne suis pas revenu pour vous... Ma recherche pour Rhaknam m'as ramener dans ce désert. Et je n'allait pas vous regarder vous faire rôtir par ce... cette chose...

Elle se mit à rire.

Hilary: Hey Kai, je me demande pendant combien de temps le Capitaine va pouvoir agir comme si il se fouttait de nous.

Malgré lui, il ria à son tour.

Kai: Hilary, tu ne devrais pas le taquiner comme ça.

Tala: Hey! Je voulais juste trouver Rhaknam! Rien ne m'empèche de vous laisser là où je vous ai trouver!

Tyson: Calmez vous, Cap'n. Mais, vous avez une idée de ce qu'on doit faire avec cette chose?

Tala se calma puis le regarda en soupirant.

Tala: Hm... bien, prenons ça comme une pratique pour quand je me battrai contre Rhaknam... Cette chose frappe fort. Ne te fait pas toucher par ce laser, peux importe ce qui se passera. Je ne sais pas si le Little Jack pourra résister à un coup direct.

Tyson: Aye aye! Let's go!

Il prit les commande, et restèrent sans bouger, observant Recumen.

Tyson: Cap'n? Vous avez une idée de comment on bat cette chose?

Tala: Hmm... Tu connaît plus de trucs sur ça que moi, p'tit. Reste en hauteur et regardons ce qu'il fait.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Chacun d'eux obervait silencieusement Recumen marcher bruyament sur le sol. Puis sans prévenir. Recumen tira, les rattant de très près.

Hilary: Ahhh! Un coup direct et c'est la mort assurée!

Tala: Je... je peux pas le croire. Je n'ai jamais une force aussi destructive...

Hilary: Qu'est-ce qu'on est cencé faire pour vaincre une chose pareille? On doit sûrement pourvoir faire quelque chose!

Tala: Hmm... Je ne sais pas si on peux le détruire, mais peut-être pouvons nous mieu éviter ses attaques. Si vous vous rappelez qaund je vous ai sauvés... je veux dire, quand je vous ai trouvé, j'ai attaquer avec mes cannons et je lui ai fait perdre l'équilibre. Alors, ce que je pense c'est si on concentre notre coup de canon juste avant qu'il attaque, on pourra peut-être le faire tomber.

Tyson: Ça tien le coup. C'est partit!

Le Little Jack se mit à tourner autour du Gigas, ce dernier se prépara à tirer. Malheureusement, la tactique du Capitaine ne marcha pas.

Kai: Les canons ne sont pas asser forts.

Tyson: On a pas trop le choix, va faloir utilisé le Harpoon Cannon!

Avec ce cannon puissant, la tactique marcha: Recumen perdit légèrement l'équilibre et les ratta de loin.

Tyson: Ouias! On l'as eu!

Hilary: Ouais, mais... bien... on dirait qu'on ne l'as pas touché, il n'as presque pas de dammages...

Tyson: Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va tenir comme ça. Je me sens comme si on n'e faisait que prolonger notre mort... Il doit sûrement avoir un point faible...

Tala: ... Essayons les pieds.

Tyson: Pardon?

Tala: Il a l'air de suporter beaucoup de poids sur ses pieds... ça doit être ça sont point faible.

Tyson: Compris!

Il fit un tournant rapide et dessendit au niveau des pieds du Gigas. Ils tentèrent à nouveau les cannons. La tactique ne marcha pas du tout, c'étais même pire.

Tyson: Merde... j'espérais qu'au moin on ferais tomber ce truc, mais il n'a même pas une égratignure...

Tala: Ça ne sert à rien. La seule chose qu'on réussi c'est d'endommager le bateau. On ne pourra pas continuer plus longtemps comme ça. Nous devons battre en retraite pour l'instant. Met nous à la portée des ses attaques. On a besoin de penser à une nouvelle stratégie.

Tyson: Vous avez raisons. Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix.

Ils partirent le plus loin possoble des attaques de Recumen. Ils pensèrent tout les quantre silencieusement.

Tyson: Arggg! Tout ce qu'on a essayer n'as pas marché!

Tala: Si on continu comme on faisait, on va perdre.

Hilary: Kai, tu ne connaîtrait pas un moyen de l'arrêter?

Kai: Les Gigas ne prennent pas leurs propres décisions, ils obéisent seulement aux commendes de ceux qui les ont réveillés. À moin que Belleza lui commande d'arrêter, on ne peux absolument rien faire...

Hilary: Hmmm... Alors si quelque chose arrivait à Belleza...

Elle tappa dans les mains.

Hilary: J'ai compris! Je sais comment arrêter ce truc!

Tyson: Tu veux dire, attaquer le vaisseau de Belleza, n'est-ce pas? Si on peux l'arrêter, on peux la forcer à rappeler le Gigas!

Hilary: Tu a tout compris!

Tala: C'est une bonne idée. En plus, on tiendra plus longtemps contre elle que contre cette chose. Aller, pleine puissance! Cible, le vaisseau de Bellena!

Tyson: Aye aye Cap'n!

Ils firent demi-tour et rejoignirent le vaisseau dans les même teintes que son Amiral. Le même bateau que Tala avait apperçu la nuit: le Lynx. Dès que le Little Jack s'approcha, le Lynx sortit ses cannons. Ils s'examinèrent l'un l'autre.

Tout à coup, le cercle de magie rouge apparu autour du Lynx. Ses conns lancèrent du feu. Quelqua instants après, ce fu le cercle de magie bleues qui fit lancer un mélande d'eau et de vents.

Tyson: Qu'est-ce qui ce passe!

Tala: Ce sont ses cannons. Grâce à eux, elle peux utiliser de la magie dans les combats aériens comme dans les combats sur terre.

Hilary: Elle est vraiment forte.

Tyson: Je sais, mais on doit à tout pris l'arrêter.

Ils attaquèrent, mais le Lynx utilisa un bouclier contre-attaquant, suivit d'un Welvi que le Little Jack reçu de plein fouet.

Tala: Merde... La dame Amirale est douée. C'est presque comme si elle pouvait lire tout nos mouvements...

Hilary: Je n'arive pas à trouver d'ouvertures! Sa défence est trop bonne! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

Tyson: ... Tournons brusquement, observons et trouvons une ouverture!

Il s'exécuta. De son côté, Belleza observait elle aussi.

Belleza: (P) Hmm... Ce vaisseau est plus rapide qu'il en a l'air. Ils m'ont peut-être surpris cette fois, mais j'ai toujours un plan de rechange. La préparation est une des clé de la victoire, mon mignion...(/P)

Ce combat paru durer une éternité. Les deux vaisseaux voguaient côte à côte au dessus du sable, s'envoyant l'un l'autre des coups de cannons, sans que le Little Jack touche le Lynx.

Tyson: Elle est beaucoup trop bonne! Merde!

Tala: P'tit, on n'a besoin d'être dans une bonne position pour utiliser le Harpoon Cannon!

Tyson: Bon... Machines à pleine puissance! On va derrière elle!

Du côter du Lynx...

Vice Capitaine: Lady Belleza, le vaisseau ennemi essaie de nous encercler à ce qui paraît être leur vitesse maximum!

Belleza: Ils ont beau être rapide, mais nous avons seulement besoin de s'assurer qu'il n'ai pas leur position pour leur Harpoon Cannon.

Les deux bateaux bougèrent à pleine vitesse.

Hilary: C'est pas juste! Pourquoi elle ne reste pas sur place comme le font tout les autres! Comment veux tu qu'on la frappe avec notre Harpoon Cannon!

Tyson: ... On arrête les moteurs!

Hlairy: Quoi?

Tyson: Tu va voir...

Le Little Jack s'arrêta net tandis que le Lynx continua sa trajectoire.

Tyson: HARPOON CANNON! FIRE!

Le cannon parti et frappa de plein fouet le vaisseau ennemi.

Belleza: Vice Capitaine! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé! Nous étions à leur côtés, et soudainement ils sont derrèrent nous!

Vice Capitaine: Bien... umm... Le vaisseau ennemi s'est soudainement arrêter et... et on les a justes dépasser.

Belleza: Quoi! Leur vitesse était leur plus gros avantage... et vous me dites qu'ils se sont juste arrêter! (P) Merde... il n'est pas aussi prévisible que je le penssait. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça! (/P)

Tyson: C'est notre chance! Ses défenses baissent! C'est l'heure d'ouvrir le feu!

Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques coup de feu et le Lynx commença à s'écraser.

Tyson: Hilary, apelle le vaisseau de Belleza! Dit leur que nous alons attaquer si ils ne rapelle pas le Gigas.

Hilary: Aye aye!

Tala: Maintenant, tout ce qu'on a besoin c'est d'esperer qu'elle va nous obéir...

Tyson: Vous inquiètez pas. Bellexa n'est pas le genre de personne qui sacrifirait les vies de son équipage. Je suis certain qu'elle va rappeler Recumen.

Un silence morbide passa. Kai rejoigna ses mains en prière.

Kai: (P) S'il te plaît... Belleza... (/P)

Un grondement sonord se fit entendre. Kai s'approcha du hublot. Recumen s'enfonçait dans le sable.

Kai: Tyson! Le Gigas...!

Hilary: On a eu une réponse: Nous avons rappeler le Gigas. Je répète: Nous avons rappeler le Gigas.

Tyson: On a réussi!

Recumen étais retourner dans le sable. Plus loin, les deux vaisseaux étaient poser sur le sable.Tyson, Kai et Hilary se tenaient près du Little Jack, Belleza resta près du Lynx. Kai tenait de nouveau entre ses mains le Cristal de lune Rouge.

Belleza: Vous avez peut-être gagner ce combat, mais vous n'êtes pas près de gagner la guerre. Il reste encore 5 Cristaux. L'armada Valuan ne fera pas la même erreure deux fois. Vous ne nous vaincrez plus.

Tyson: Et nous ne ferons plus l'erreure de vous sousestimer non plus. Nous aurons ces Cristaux. Kai, où doit-on aller maintenant?

Kai: Au Soud-ouest de Nasr, au-delà de l'océan du Sud... Il y a un continent sous la lune Verte.

Tyson! Vraiment? Il y a un continent de l'autre côté de l'océan du Sud!

Kai: Oui. Le Cristal de lune Verte devrait être là.

Belleza: Ha, c'est le continent d'Ixa'taka. Nos soldats y sont déjà. En plus, l'océan du Sud a des vents puissant. Vous ne passerez jamais avec ce petit vaisseau qu'est le vôtre.

Tala: Pas besoin de s'inquièter de ça.

Le Capitaine se dirigea vers son vaisseau.

Tala: On va prendre les machines de votre vaisseau. Avec autant de puissance, nous pourrons traverser cet océan en un rien de temps.

Un long silence s'instala tandis que Tala retourna à bord du Little Jack.

Belleza: Quoi? Comment vais-je revenir alors?

Hilary: Nous avons décider que tu retournarais à pied. Tu nous a trompé... on prends tes machines. On est quittes. Et qu'est-ce que tu disait aussi? Seul ceux qui ont marché dans le désert peuvre véritablement connaître sa taille.

Belleza: Vous voulez... que je marche?

Elle roula les yeux et sourit comme si un ami lui aurai jouer un tour pour la faire rire.

Belleza: Heh... Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Elle haussa les épaules.

Belleza: Je n'aurais jamais penser que je connaîtrai véritablement la taille du désert...

Kai et Hilary remontèrent à bord, suivit de Tyson. Cependant, Belleza l'appela, ce qui l'arrêra. Belleza avait refrit son regard froid.

Belleza: Vous avez gagner cette fois. Mais Valua est plus puissant que vous pouvez l'imaginer. Et le voyage jusqu'à Ixa'taka est long et périleux... Les chances des survivre asser longtemps pour s'y rentre sont très basses. Tu est sure que tu veux y aller? Tu a encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

Tyson: Heh... Les vrai marins ne sont pas effrayers de l'inconnu. Je veux voir le monde... Je ne m'arrêtrai que losque je serai aller partout, et je ne laisserai rien ny personne se dresser contre moi.

L'amiral reprid son sourir chaleureux, comme quand ils s'avaient rencontré pour la première fois.

Belleza: Je comprend... j'espère que tu va survire asser longtemps pour qu'on se rencontre à nouveau.

Tyson embarqua dans le Little Jack. Belleza, elle, regarda en silence le vaisseau décoler et partir vers le Sud-ouest, où se trouvait l'océan du Sud, et de l'autre côté, Ixa'taka.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouf, enfin!

pour le simple plaisir, jai decider d'inscrire toute les magies avec la lune l'éléments, ce que ca fait, ect (c'est un petit point de repère)en passant,quand je dit qu'il y a des chances que des magies afferctent tout les ennemis, ca veux dire que c'est le même truc qui se passe pour un ennemi, la seule différence c'est que ca frappe tout les ennemis, donc, y a des ennemis qui pouraient être atteind comme d'autres non.

noter: les magies qui donnent des status ne marchent pas sur les boss (ex: Noxi va lui donner du dammage mais ca ne l'empoisonera pas) et les magies d'attaque ne font presque pas d'effets.

alors voici:

Lune Verte source de vie

_Sacri:_ Régénère 500 Hp pour un allié

_Sacres:_ Régénère 1000 Hp pour un allié

_Sacrum: _Régénère 1000 Hp pour tout les alliés

_Sacrulen: _Régénère tout les Hp pour un allié

_Noxi:_ Attaque et peur causer du poison à un ennemi

_Noxus:_ Attaque et peux causer du poison à tous les ennemis

Lune Rouge feu et force

_Pyri: _Attaque avec du feu tout les ennemis

_Pyres:_ Attaque avec du feu tout les ennemis (ça va de plus en plus fort pour les magies d'attaques)

_Pyrum: _Attaque avec du feu tout les ennemis

_Pyrulen: _Attaque avec du feu tout les ennemis

_Increm:_ Augmente la force d'attaque et la défence de 25 d'un allié

_Incremus:_ Augmente la force d'attaque et la défence de 25 de tout les alliés

Lune Bleue eau et vent

_Welvi:_ Attaque avec une tornade d'eau un ennemi et les ennemis se trouvant près de lui

_Welves:_Attaque avec une tornade d'eau un ennemi et les ennemis se trouvant près de lui

_Welvum:_Attaque avec une tornade d'eau un ennemi et les ennemis se trouvant près de lui

_Welven:_Attaque avec une tornade d'eau un ennemi et les ennemis se trouvant près de lui

_Quika: _Augmente la vitesse de 25 de tout les alliés

_Slipara: _Peux endormir tout les ennemis

Lune Pourpreglace et esprit

_Cristali:_ Attaque avec de la glace un ennemi

_Cristales: _Attaque avec de la glace un ennemi

_Cristalum: _Attaque avec de la glace un ennemi

_Cristalen: _Attaque avec de la glace un ennemi

_Panika: _Peux déstabiliser un ennemi (le confiuser)

_Silenis: _Peux empêcher l'ennemi d'utiliser de la magie

Lune Jaune foudre

_Electri: _Attaque avec la foudre un ou plusieurs ennemis si ils sont en ligne (un en arrière de l'autre)

_Electres: _Attaque avec la foudre un ou plusieurs ennemis si ils sont en ligne

_Electrum: _Attaque avec la foudre un ou plusieurs ennemis si ils sont en ligne

_Electren: _Attaque avec la foudre un ou plusieurs ennemis si ils sont en ligne

_Driln: _Peux diminuer la force et la defence d'un ennemi de 25

_Drilnos:_Peux diminuer la force et la defence de tout les ennemis de 25

Lune Argente vide, créé quelque chose à partir de rien

_Curia:_ Élimine tout les status désaventageux, excepté l'inconciense (mort)

_Risen: _50 de chance de faire revivre un allié, avec 50 de ses Hp

_Riselem: _Fait revivre un allié sans failles avec tout ses Hp

_Eterni: _50 de chance de tuer un ennemi

_Eternes: _50 de chance de tuer tout les ennemis

_Eternia: _Tue un ennemi sans failles

j'espère vous avoir renseignés un peu! Dans un chapire à venir (dès qu'on aura vus les 6 héros, pcq pour l'instant, on en connaît, le 5ieme on l'a déja vu mais on c'est pas que c'est un héros, et le 6ieme on l'as pas encore vu) je mettrai les S-Moves (Dans le genre Cutlasse Furi du chap 1)

Sur ce, moi men va me couché!


	9. A New Land

le chapitre 9! je me rattrape acev celui de gold blade (je sens même que je vais dépasser) et je dit, dla merde, moi je veux répondre aux reviews !

**Kalas1209 **: je suis hyper contente que tu aime ! et oui les chapitres deviennes de plus en plus longs…(13 pages le dernier ! mais t'inquiète pas, celui la en fait 10) et pour les couples, ca va avec le jeu, donc il y en a déjà 1… mais je veux en faire un autre

**Aléanor :** oui, le personnage que joue Hilary se fit beaucoup à son instinc, même si elle est très cupide ! et pour l'ancient coéquipier de Kai… j'ai pas le droit de le dire vu que c'est un peu le punch, mais Kai en parle un peu dans ce chapitre

------------------------------------------Chapitre 9: The New Land ---------------------------------------

Le Little Jack continuait sont voyage. La tempête de l'océan du Sud ne sera rien contrairement au combat contre Recumen. A l'horizon apparu des typhons de toute tailles, des gros comme des petits.

Tala: L'océan du Sud est considéré comme un des endroit les plus difficiles à traverser. Il y a un fort vent qui vien de l'Ouest. Personne n'as jamais pu passer sans aucun dammage en retour.

Tyson: Mais le monde de la lune Verte est de l'autre côté, vrai? Et en plus, nous avons les machines de Belleza. C'est pas comme ci on avait aucune chance de passer.

Tala: Hmm... Peut-être. Mais mes connaissances sur cet endroit sont limitées. Fait comme tu veux, mais fait ca prudament. Ce ne sera pas une journée facile. Préparez vous au pire, les jeunes.

Le Little Jack avanca courageusement dans le vent puissant. Après quelques heures, Tyson et Hilary allèrent rejoindre Kai qui se reposait dans sa chambre.

Hilary: He Kai... ça va? Tu a l'aire tout triste.

Tyson: Tu ne t'est pas remit de Belleza, hein?

Kai: ... Ça m'atriste... abuser de la confiance comme ça... pas étonant qu'on m'as dit de ne faire confiance à personne...

Tyson: Mais... tu nous fait confiance, hein?

Kai? Bien sûr que je vous fait confiance. En dehors de Dranzer, je n'est eu qu'un seul ami... heu, en dehors de vous aussi.

Tyson: Et cet ami? C'est un autre Silvite?

Kai: Oui, et même, je trouve que niveau personnalité, tu lui ressemble beaucoup Tyson.

Hilary: Il se prend pour le ,meilleur et il se goinfre tout le temps?

Tyson: Hey!

Kai: Hehehe. Nah... avec lui, on se sens toujours bien, toujours près à rendre service, même au péril de sa vie. Et on peux voir toute sa gentillesse dans ses yeux...

Hilary: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Kai: ... Il y a 7 ans, c'est lui qu'on avait envoyer pour retrouver les Cristaux de lunes... mais on a perdu le contacte peu après son départ, alors on a conclu qu'il était mort... mais moi je ne le crois pas, quelque pars, je sens qu'il est vivant, et je veux partir à sa recherche dès que j'aurai les Cristaux...

Tyson: Et il s'appelais comment?

Il eu une profonde réflexion. Puis, en se grattant la tête, il menti.

Kai: C'est dingue, j'ai oublié.

Tala: (par l'interphone) Arrêter un peu de bavarder le jeunes, et venez voir ce qu'il y a à l'horizon.

Quittant cette convesation interessante, ils montèrent rejoindre leur Capitaine. Ils regardèrent au loin, et un détaile retin leur attention.

Hilary: Hey, regardez! Il y a des feuilles qui volent dans le vent.

Tyson: Ça veux dire... qu'on est près du continent! On a finallement traverser cet océan!

Kai: Je suis sûr que ces feuilles viennent d'Ixa'taka. Sous la lumière de la lune verte, même depuit les temps ancients, le monde d'Ixa'taka a été recouvert de luxurieuses forêts. La lune Verte, représentante le source de vie, a bénédit ces terre de fertilité...

Tyson: Terre bénétide, hein? Si c'est vrai, je suis certain qu'il y a toute sortes de choses délicieuses à manger là bas. Je vois ça d'ici... des tonnes et des tonnes de fruits et de légumes... tous de différentes formes, de tailles, de couleurs, et de goût...

Hilary: Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de monstres carnivores qui rôdent dans les bois, aussi... Observant les innocents qui osent s'assoir là, imaginant leurs tête en forme de fruit...

Tyson: Hey! Tu n'as pas à détruire mes espoirs comme ça.

Kai: Haha... Si Tyson est asser affamé, il va probablement manger les monstres aussi!

Tyson: Hilary! Regarde ce que t'as fait! Maintenant Kai se moque de moi lui aussi!

Le Silvite s'arrêta.

Kai: Oh... je ... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine...

Le Blue Rogue se contenta de sourir pour acepter ses excuses.

Tala: Soyez à vos postes... Préparez vous à jeter l'ancre.

Les autres: Aye aye!

Ils finirent par repèrer un village entièrement contruits dans les arbres et y débarquèrent. Le village étais d'une grande beautée. La grande île était recouverte d'arbres gigantesques servant de maisons. Des planches de bois suspendus servait de sol. à peine eurent ils fait quelques pas que le peuple du village d'Hoteka virent à leur rencontre.

Hilary: Um... Ces villagoies portent tous des masques... et ils ont des lances aussi...

Ils avaient tout les quatre l'air d'indigènes, avec leur maquillage sur le corps. Deux d'entre eux discutèrent, puis un vint leur parler.

Villagoie d'Horteka: Êtes vous Quetya?

Tyson: Pardon?

Villagoie d'Horketa: Le garçon... avec les habits blancs... est-ce Quetya?

Tyson et Hilary se tournèrent vers Kai. Celui-çi parut aussi étonné que les deux autres.

Kai: Quoi? Ils parlent de moi?

Ils se retournèrent vers les villageoies toujours avec cet air interogateur.

Tyson: Umm... nous sommes des Blues Rogues. Nous sommes venu par l'océan du Sud.

Vollageois d'Horteka: Vous n'êtes pas Quetya... vous êtes les mêmes que les Hommes de l'Est. C'est mieu si vous partez le plus vite possible.

Sur ce, ils partirent, laissant les Blues Rogues à leur faim.

Tyson: (en regardant Kai) Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? ça veux dire quoi Quetya et qui sont les Hommes de l'Est?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Kai, attendant une réponse.

Kai: ... Je n'en ai aucune idée... Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi ils parlent.

Tala: Nous devrions peut-être rencontrer le chef de ce village. Il pourra probablement nous expliquer ce qui ce passe. En plus, ce voyage dans l'océan du Sud a complètement vidé nos réservoirs. Nous devons trouver des pierres de lunes si nous voulons partir d'ici.

Explorant le village malgré les regard malsains des villageaois. ils cherchèrent le chef, mais trouvèrent un vieux bateau échoué qui servait de maison. Un homme d'allure sympathique vint les saluer.

Homme: Bonjour, vous ne semblez pas être d'ici. Qui êtes vous?

Tyson: Nous ne le somme pas. Actuellement, nous avons traversé l'océan du Sud pour arriver ici. Mon nom est Tyson.

Homme: Wow! Vous avez été capable de traverser l'océan du Sud? Impressionnant. Mon nom est Hans. Heureux de vous rencontrer. Nous sommes des Blues Rogues sous les ordre du Capitaine Max. Nous nous sommes écrasé ici après qu'un ouragan nous y ai ammené.

Tala: Max... C'est le Blue Rogue qui élèves des jeunes orphelins, n'est-ce pas? J'ai aussi endendu qu'il était un brillant mécanicien.

Hans: Oui, il l'était... je veux dire, les Valuans l'ont kidnapés et l'ont forcer à construire des armes pour eux. Nous restons ici et travaillons sur le bateau jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Kai: Oh... j'espère qu'il va bientôt revenir...

Hilary: Hey Hans! Je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas nous rendre un petit service de Blue Rogue à Blue Rogue... Nous avons consommer toute notre énergie pour traverser l'océan du Sud. Crois-tu que tu pourrais nous passer quelques pierres de lunes?

Hans: Bien sûr. Nous en avons pleins... Tenez.

Il partit et revin avec une pierre de lune qu'il donna à Tyson.

Tyson: Merci! Tu nous a vraiment aider sur ce coup.

Hans: Vous êtes la bienvenue. Bien, je dois retourner travailler. Bonne chance!

Les Blues Rogues se mirent à nouveau à la recherche du chef. Après quelques recherches, ils finirent pas le trouver.

Chef: (non, ce n'est pas Kenny) ... Alors, vous êtes donc ceux qui viennent de l'Est dont les gens parlent. Votre peuple ne nous a ammener que du désastre. Quittez ce village immédiatement.

Tyson: Attendez une minute! Pourquoi tout le monde parle de ces Hommes de l'Est et de ce Quetya? Je sais même pas c'est quoi un Quetya!

Chef: Quetya est notre dieu. Il y a des générations, quand le géant est venu nous détruire, Quetya est apparu et a sauvé notre village. Des anciennes prophéties disent que les messagers de Quetya vont venir le l'est et nous sauver si il a du danger.

Tala: Je comprend... et puisque nous venons de l'Est, tout le monde croit que c'est Quetya qui nous a envoyer.

Hilary: Mais... si les messagers de Quetya sont censés venir le l'Est, pourquoi vous dites que les Hommes de l'Est ne vous a ammener que du désastre?

Chef: En ce moment, les Hommes de l'Est détruisent notre monde. Ils disent qu'ils viennent d'une endroit appelé Valua.

Hilary: Valua! Ils sont là eux aussi?

Chef: Quand les Valuans sont venuent, tout le monde pensait que Quetya les avait envoyer. Même notre Roi les a aclamés. Le peuple Valuan disait qu'ils voulait des pierres de lunes. Nous les avons dons conduit à notre Montagne Sacrée où se trouve nos grandes réserves de pierres.

Kai: Alors, les Valuans sont venu pour voler leur pierre de lunes...

Chef: Et ensuite, les Valuans nous ont attaquer avec leurs vaisseaus qui souffle du feu. Ils ont prit le contrôle de la Montagne Sacrée. Tout le monde... même le Roi s'est battue... Mais beaucoup ont été tuer et la fôret a été brûlée... Les survivants... ont été pris en esclaves...

Hilary: C'est absolument terrible!

Tyson: Voila pourquoi personne n'aime les Hommes de l'Est...

Il s'agenouilla devant le chef.

Tyson: S'ils vous plaît... vous devez nous faire confiance. Nous sommes différents des Valuans. Nous voulons à tout prix les empêcher de faire du mal. Et c'est pourquoi nous avons fait tout ce chemin. Nous avons besoin d'une pierre très précieuse, appelée Cristale de Lune.

Le chef sembla hésiter. Il releva calmement la tête.

Chef: ... Si vous voler au Nord de ce village, vous verrez une petite cabane au millieu de la forêt. C'est la qu'est caché notre Roi. Les Rois de notre monde se sont passé la Pierre Verte Sacrée de génération en génération. Il se pourrait que ce soit la pierre dont vous parler. Vos yeux, je peux voir qu'ils sont sincères.

Tyson: Merci, nous ne vous trairons pas.

Ils restèrent donc durant la nuit et le lendemain, partirent au Nord du village. Cependant, durant le trajet, Hilary fronca les sourcils.

Hilary: ... Hey, C'est quoi cette odeur?

Kai: ... Ça sent comme ... quelque chose qui brûle.

Tala: Regardez à l'horizon.

Les Blue Rogues regardèrent et...

Tyson: La forêt!

Devant eux, d'immence nuages noirs s'élevaient dans le ciel. Au dessus, un bateau de couleur vert métallique lançait des flammes avec son cannon principal qui ressemblait à une boîte de spray. (Ze: si si, jvous jure!) À l'intérieur de ce navire, le Chameleon, l'amiral De Loco savourait cet instant avec plaisir.

De Loco: Hahahahahaha! Brûle! Brûle! Brûûûûûûlllllle! Faites face à la grade puissance de mon Flame Cannon! Le plus dense est la forêt, le plus elle brûlera! HAHAHAHAHA! (Ze: je sais, ce type est un malade, en plus il ressemble à Boris (habit vert, chapeau mauve, lunnette techno)) Après que j'aurai brûler la forêt, je serai capable de trouver la Citée Perdue de Rixis, et le Cristal de Lune sera à moi!

Vice Capitaine: Lord De Loco! Un vaisseau s'approche de nous. Il concorde avec la description de ces Air Pirates.

L'Amiral se calma.

De Loco: Tyson est ici! C'est le gamin qui c'est échaper de la Grande Forteresse et qui a vaicu Belleza!

Il regarda à l'horizon et aperçu le Little Jack.

De Loco: Parfait! PARFAIT! Il arrive juste à temps pour sentir la chaleur de mon Flamme Cannon! Hehehehe... Je me demande comment Tyson aime sa nourriture... Medium? Ou peut-être... Cuit à point! J'espère qu'il ne mourra pas trop vite! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

De l'autre côter, le Little Jack se faufillait à travers les flammes ardentes.

Hilary: La forêt! C'est horrible! Quel sorte de psycopate pourrais faire ça?

Tyson: Peu importe qui il est, il a affaire avec moi!

Tala: Si on se fait toucher par cette explosion de feu, nous sommes perdus. Nous devons éviter les flammes, et contre-attaquer.

L'amiral se tenait prêt au combat.

De Loco: Heeheehee! Sentez le pouvoir de l'invincible Chameleon!

Le deux bateaux tournèrent en rond, se tirant dessus sans jamais se toucher. Puis tout à coup, Le Chameleon reçu une explosion.

De Loco: Vous avez oser égratigner mon précieux Chameleon! Vouz allez payer pour votre incolence!

Vice Capitaine: Lord De Loco... nous devons réparer les dammages du vaisseau le plus...

De Loco: Silence! Elle peu être endommager, mais une machine aussi parfaite ne se brisera jamais!

Le combat reprit. Après quelques coups, De Loco sorti son cannon principal, prêt à tirer. Le Little Jack tirait son Harpoon Cannon, ce qui déstabilisa grandement le Chameleon. Malheureusement, cela ne suffi pas.

De Loco: Heeheehee! Now I will kill you... FLAMETHROWER!

Des flammes sortirent du cannon, mais Tyson évita le coup de justese, un peu plus et ils y restaient.

Tyson: Merde! Je pensait pas que ce détritu volant pourvait être puissant à ce point.

Tala:... Écoute bien. Si tu refait la même chose que tout à l'heure, on pourrait le faire déballancer. Pour ça, il faudrait viser un peu plus haut que la dernière fois. Son vaisseau est relativement petit. Si tout réussi ton coup, il ne pourra plus utiliser ce cannon.

Tyson :Aye aye, Cap'n!

Il esquiva habillement tout les coup et au bon momment, il lança a nouveau le Harpoon Cannon. Le choc fut si grand que le vaisseau vert métalique prit feu et faillit se fracasser contre une montagne.

De Loco: Quoi! Quoi! Impossible! Mon... mon Flame Cannon! Comment!

L'amiral paniqua. Il secoua ses bras dans tout les sens et son scafandre se mit à laisser échaper de la fumée blanche partout.

De Loco: Ça ne se peux pas! Ça ne se peux pas! Ça ne se peux pas! C'est pas possible qu'ils ai pu me vaincre! Ça doit être un rêve... un rêve! Je vous le dit!

De Loco s'arrêta net et perdi connaissance sur son siège.

Vice Capitaine: Sir...sir! Revennez à vous! On doit battre en retraite! Retournons au Mon Pierre de Lune!

Le Chameleon s'enfuia difficilement à travers le fumée noir, et bientot on ne le vit plus.

Hilary: Ouais! On les a fait fuire!

Tyson: Ils cherchent probablement le Cristal de Lune Verte, eux aussi. On doit se dépêcher!

Près d'eux se trouvait une cabane fort bien cachée, comme leur avait dit le chef. Ils y entrèrent. Sur un trône de bois bien coloré, était assis un jeune Roi, un prête debout à sa droite.

Roi Ixa'taka: Alors, vous êtes les gens qui êtes venus des cieux de l'Est. Les prêtres m'ont avertient de votre arrivée. Ils m'ont égualement dit que vous aviez chaser le vaisseau lanceur de flame qui détruisait nos terres. Je vous remerci au nom de mon peuple, des forêts et de Quetya.

Hilary: C'était rien, vraiment... On a juste fait ce qu'on penssait être la bonne chose à faire.

Roi: Je suis parti du village et forcé à vivre dans cette... cabane. Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas dans la position de vous récompenser pour votre bravoure. Cependant, je ferai tout ce qui est à mon pourvoir pour vous aider. Il a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous?

Tyson: Actuellement, votre Majesté, Nous avons quelque chose à vous demander. Nous cherchons le Cristal de Lune Verte...

Roi: Le Cristal de Lune Verte? Peu -être parlez vous de la légendaire Pierre Sacrée. Les hommes de Valua sont venus ici pour la même chose, mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Cependant, si cette pierre existe, elle serait probablement cachées dans la Citée Perdue de Rixis.

Hilary: Citée Perdue?

Kai: Rixis... Je crois que c'était le nom de la capital d'Ixa'taka dans de Vieux Monde.

Roi: Exacte. Et il est dit que les constructions... même les rues sont fait d'or pur.

La Blue Rogue s'excita après avoir entendu ce mot. Elle s'acrocha à son camarade.

Hilary: De l'or! On y va! On y va! On y va! Allons trouver Rixis maintenant!

Tyson: Calme toi Hilary! Tu m'embarasse!

Pendant que les deux autres se chamaillaient, Kai s'avenca timidement.

Kai: Est-ce que vous savez où se situe Rixis?

Roi: Malheureusement non. Elle a été cachée depuis des génération... Notre peuple l'apelle la Citée du Brouillard. Je ne sais même pas si elle existe encore...

Le Roi réfléchi quelque instant, puis il releva la tête.

Roi: Un de mes Grands Prêtres sais beaucoup d'information sur le Vieux Monde. Il se nomme Kenny (Ze: oui, celui de Beyblade) Si quelqu'un le sais, c'est sûrement lui.

Tyson: Alors, pouvons nous rencontrer ce Kenny?

Roi: ...Il n'est pas ici. Les Valuans l'ont emmener à la Montagne Sacrée... Dans cette montagne, il y a une mine de ce que vous apellez des Pierre de Lunes.

Hilary: Alors, les Valuans ont kidnapés un de vos Grands Prêtres et le retiennent prisonnier...

Elle souria à son compagnon.

Hilray: Ont fait quoi?

Il lui souria à son tour.

Tyson: Pourquoi tu me le demande alors que tu sais ce que je vais te répondre? On va sauver Kenny.

Tala: Hmm... on dirait que c'est notre seule option. Pénetrer dans les forces Valuans ne sera pas facile.

Roi: Vous voulez risquez vous vies pour sauver Kenny? La montagne se trouve au Sud du village Horteka. Soyez prudent...

Le Little Jack partit donc au Sud. Après quelques minutes de vol, ils virent la Montagne Sacré et atterient asser loin pour ne pas se faire reperé. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils virent des gens du village se faire grandement exploiter par les Valuans. Ils se faufilèrent dans un corridor, puis soudainement, ils entedirent un petit bruit d'alarme.

Hilary: (en regardant autour) Uh-oh... Jepense qu'on vien juste de marcher sur une expèce d'interrupteur.

Tyson: Hmm... on dirait que rien ne c'est passer. C'étais probablement rien.

Cependant, au dessus d'eux, il y avait un placher de verre. Dans cette salle, De Loco était assis derrière son bureau, et debout devant lui, il y avait Alfonso.

Alfonso: Et bien, De Loco... J'ai entendu dire que ces Airs Pirates avaient traversser l'Océan du Sud et qu'ils étaient quelques part ici.

De Loco: Oui... Je les ai rencontré au Nord d'Horteka. Ils ont heu... esquiver de peu mon Flamme Cannon.

Alfonso: Hehe... combattre des Air Pirates est un peu plus difficile que brûler des arbres. Mais, je crois que vous savez déjà ça. Tyson était responsable de ma rétrogradation. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il souffre et je vais prouver au monde que je suis le plus grand Amiral de Valua. Bientôt, Galcian recevra des ordres de ma part.

Ils se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Alfonso: Je ne comprend tout simplement pas pourquoi quelqu'un aussi noble que moi même est forcer de recevoir des ordres d'une autre personne que l'Impératrice Theodora elle-même. Bien, De Loco, je dois y allez. J'ai des pestes à exterminer.

Sur ce, il sorti de la pièce, laissant DeLoco seul.

De Loco: Idiot. Peut-être que tu aurais dû te regarder dans le miroir un peu plus longtemps ce matin... Je crois que t'as une mèche de travers. Et pour toi Tyson, tu a endommager mon précieux Chameleon... Tu va payer pour ça... Oh oui... Tu va payer... Notre prochaine rencontre sera la dernière!

Soudait, les lumière rouges s'allumèrent, ainsi que l'alarme. Cependant, l'amiral resta calme et afficha un léger sourir.

De Loco: Quelqu'un vien d'activer l'alarme. Je me demande bien qui c'est...

Il se leva, les main dans le dos, et se dirigea vers son plancher de verre. Il pencha légèrement son corps vers l'avant.

De Loco: Ah! Tyson! Comme c'est gentil de venir. Tu m'épargne des troubles pour te retrouver. Oui... Je sais que tu est à la recherche des Cristaux de Lunes... Tu dois probablement essayer de secourir Kenny...Hehehebien, bien! Tu vois Tyson, ces mines sont pleines de pièges...Tu ne t'échapera jamais d'ici vivant!

La porte par laquel nos héros venait d'entrer se referma soudainement, ce qui les fit sursauter.

Tyson: ...Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai un mauvais présentiment sur cet endroit.

Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans ces mines. Ce qui aggravait les choses c'était qu'à chaques fois, les portes se refermaient sur eux. à un moment donné, ils trouvèrent un ascenseur, mais ne purent l'utilisé parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'électricité. Après une heure de marche, ils trouvèrent les cellules et se mirent à les fouiller une à une. Au bout d'un moment, ils trouvèrent un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu habiller tout en blanc.

Jeune homme: Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être des Valuans... Qui êtes vous?

Tyson: Je suis Tyson. Etes vous Kenny?

Jeunne homme: Non, on dirait que vous m'avez pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mon nom est Max.

Hilary: Max? Vous êtes le Max dont Hans nous a parler?

Max: Ah, alors vous avez rencontrer mon frère! Ça veux dire que vous êtes allez à Hoteka! C'est là où sont les enfants que nous avons adopter... Tout le monde va bien?

Tyson: Oui, tout le monde va bien. Mais, vous devriez vous inquiétez pour vous maintenant.

Max: Oh, je vais bien. Quand j'ai refuser d'aider Valua, ils m'ont mit ici. Ça fait déjà un bout de temps. Mais, si vous chercher quelqu'un qui se nomme Kenny, vous aurez besoin d'allez plus loin dans ces mines. Je pense que je peut vous aider.

Max sorti calmement de la salle et se dirigea vers la droite, où il y avait un autre ascenseur. Les autres le suivirent.

Max: Laissez moi faire.

Ils sortit ses outils et bricola un peu le système. Trois secondes plus tard, les lourd bruits du mécanismes se firent entendre.

Hilary: Wow, Max, vous êtes fabuleux!

Max: He, merci. Je dois vous prévenir toute fois… il y a toute sortent de pièges. Je vais aller de l'autre côter et voir si je ne pourais pas les désactiver pour vous.

Tyson: Merci, vous nous avez été d'une grande aide déjà.

Max: C'est le moin que je puisse faire pour m'avoir liberer. Je suis sûr qu'on va se revoir. Bonne chance!

Le Blondinet partit par là où les autres étaient arriver. Les Blue Rogues prirent l'ascenseur et continuèrent leur chemin.

Pendant ce temps, De Loco trémoussait sur sa chaise, ricanant dans sa barbe. (Ze: une expression, pcq De Loco n'a pas de barbe)

De Loco: Hehehe... bien, bien! Bientôt, Tyson... très bientôt, tu va mourir! Et quand tu va mourir, je veux que tu meurs lentement! Oui... lentement... très lentement... je veux que ton cerveau jaillisse de ta tête (Ze: on le surnomme pas psycopate pour rien)

Alfonso: Pardonnez moi, De Loco.

L'Amiral fit irruption dans la pièce.

De Loco: Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore!

Alfonso: Ah, je ne voulais pas interrompre un de vos monologues intellectuel. Je suis venu vous dire que Tyson s'était infiltrer dans les mines.

De Loco: (sarcasme) ... Et vous l'avez découvert tout seul? Qu'est-ce qui vous a aider? C'étais l'alarme? Ou peut-être les sirènes.

Le blondinet ignora cette dernière remarque et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Alfonso: Oui, bien... le fait est qu'il a été assez idiot pour se livrer lui-même à moi. Je vais aller m'en débarrasser.

Sur ce, il sortit. De Loco ria de nouveau dans sa barbe.

De Loco: Tu est l'idiot, Alfonso... Heh. La seule raison pourquoi tu a été nommé Amiral est à cause de ta famille noble. Tu n'a aucune chance face à Tyson. Je vais le tuer. Je veux qu'il meurt! Meurt... MEURT... MEURT! Bientôt... très bientôt! Hehehehe!

De l'autre côter, nos héros vaincurent les quelques gardes qui se tenaient devant un cellule qui devait sûrement enfermer Kenny. Le prisonier qui s'y trouvait, devait forçément être lui, à en juger par les habits.

Homme: Et qui êtes vous?

Tyson: Êtes vous le Grand Prêtre, Kenny?

Homme: Le seul et l'unique! Je suis Kenny.

Tyson: Nous sommes en mission pour le Roi Ixa'taka. Nous sommes là pour vous sauver.

Kenny: Le Roi est bizard. Envoyer un marin, deux Blue Rogues et...

En regardant Kai, Kenny resta silencieux un moment, puis s'en approcha.

Kenny: Oh... jeune homme. Je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un comme vous. Je crois que vous êtes un Silvite, j'ai raison?

Les autres restèrent surpris, Kai en particulier.

Kai: Quoi! Comment le savez vous?

Kenny: Haha! L'instinct mon cher... l'instinct. Je suis très observateur... surtout sur les habits et les poses du corps. Par exemple...

Il regarda Hilary.

Kenny: Je peux dire que , juste par la façon dont elle se tien, qu'elle est plutôt garçon manqué et qu'elle adore le luxe.

Hilray: ... Heu...

Tala: Arg, on a pas le temps pour ça, il faut s'en aller au plus vite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

et voilà un autre chapitre de fini! rendez vous au chapitre 10 les amis! Lol, je sais pas si vous pensez comme moi, mais j'aime bien les disputes entre Alfonso et De Loco, jme marre moi ! REVIEWWWWWWWWWS !


	10. Green Cristal

Le chapitre 10! hourra! j'avais dit à un moment donné que j'allait faire au moin 15 chapitre, et bien je rectifie: il va y avoit un trentène de chapitre certain.

Vos RAR serons donnés à la fin

--------------------------- ------- Chapitre 10: Green Cristal -----------------------------------------

Dans la petite salle tout en haut, De Loco observait chaque mouvement des Blue Rogues tout en ricanant dans sa barbe.

De Loco: Hummm, alors tu a secouru Kenny... tu dois probablement être à la recherche du Cristal de lune Verte toi aussi. Mais les choses vont vite se déteriorées...

Il tourna la tête vers la vitre qui donnait sur une grande salle, dont le plafond était recouvert de pics en sang.

De Loco: J'ai préparer mal salle préféré juste pour toi Tyson...

Pendant ce temps, nos héros se dirigèrent en effet vers cette salle et y entrèrent.

Hilary: ... Je comprend pas. Pourquoi les Valuans feraient construire une aussi grande pièce pour ne pas l'utiliser?

Tyson: Je sais pas, et j'ai pas envie de rester pour le savoir.

L'Amiral, tout en les regardant aller, fit un de ses éternel monologues.

De Loco: Tout les esclaves qui ont voulu s'enfuirent ont dû passer par cette salle, et personne n'y a survécu!

La porte par laquel les Blue Rogues venaient d'entrer se referma, faisant sursauter Tyson et les autres. De Loco tendit la main vers un levier, afin de les écraser quand tout à coup...

De Loco: Hun? Qu'est-ce que...?

L'autre porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une sillouette familière.

Alfonso: Tien, Tyson. C'est moi, ton vieille ami Alfonso.

De Loco: ALFONSOOOO! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là! Tu va tout faire foiré!

Tyson: Je ne me souvien pas de t'avoir dit qu'on était amis.

Alfonso: Tu as bien raison. Un homme de mon status ne fraternise pas avec des... déchets dans votre genre. Parlant de déchets, c'est l'heure de s'en débarasser.

Des bruits sourd se firent entendrent et une bête entra.

Alfonso: Cher pestes, je vous présente Antonio II!

La bête rugissa bruyamant et attaqua les Blue Rogues avant même de leur laisser le temps se sortir leur armes. Les autres combats les avaient malheureusement épuiser mais Kai intervint.

Kai: Moons! Give us your blessing!

Une lumière verte entoura les mains du Silvite, puis après elle entoura ses compagnons, leur redonnant de l'énergie petit à petit. (Ze: 200 Hp par tours si vous voulez savoir) Puis ce dernier fit diversion pendant que les autres attaquèrent.

Hilary: Alpha Storm!

Tyson: Cutlass Fury!

Tala: Tackle!

Antonio II fit vol-face sous le coup de toutes ces attaques.

Alfonso: Non, NON! Pas de ce côté!

Le soit-disant boeuf domba sur le dos, écrassant son maître dans un grand hurlement.

De Loco: Ah c'est malin! Tans pis, tu n'as que ce que tu mérite! Je vais t'écraser avec les autres!

Il abaissa le levier. Le plafond descendit quelques centimètres et s'arrêta.

De Loco: Qu'est-ce que? (en bougeant le levier de haut en bas) Qu'est-ce qui ce passe! Mes machines ne m'ont jamais laisser tomber avant!

Vice-Capitaine: Amiral! Un erreure technique est survenue! Toutes les machines se sont arrêter.

De Loco: QUOIIIIIIIII! C'est pas possible! (en tappant du pied) Ca doit être un mauvais rêve! Un rêve je vous dit!

Il s'arrêta net et perdi connaissance. De l'autre côter, les Blue Rogue se dirigèrent vers la sortie et rencontrèrent...

Tyson: Max?

Max: Coucou! J'ai trafiquer quelques machines, vous avez remarquer?

Tyson et Hilary se regardèrent

Hilary: Alors ce cliquetis tout à leur... c'était...

Tala: Pardonnez ma brutalité mais, cet endroit m'éttoufe et j'ai bien envie de sortir.

Tyson: Le Capitaine a raison, retournons chez le Roi.

Ainsi ils retournèrent voir le Roi, déposant Max à Horteka au passage.

Roi Ixa'taka: Je vous remerci d'avoir sauver Kenny.

Kenny: Oui, merci. Je vous serez éternellement reconnaissant. J'ai été heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Hilary: Hé ho pas si vite! Vous êtes censé nous dire où trouver la Cité Perdue!

Kenny: Ah, vrai. Désolé j'avais oublier. Je suis connu en tant que Prêtre qui possède plus de savoir que les ancients parchemins et l'histoire. Alors je vais vous donner le secret de la Cité Perdue qui s'est transmise dans ma famille.

Le Prêtre ferma les yeux et se remémora ce secret.

Kenny: Le Grand Oiseau avec les ailes déployer et l'Homme d'Or agenouillé vont ouvrir le chemin.

Un silence s'installa.

Kenny: Voilà, c'est tout. Vous avez trouver?

Les deux Blue Rogues se fachèrent.

Tyson: Comment ça, c'est tout? J'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez.

Kenny: Pour être complêtement honnête, je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire moi non plus. Vous devez résoudre ce puzzle seuls.

Hilary: Moi j'abandonne! Si vous ne le saviez pas, vous auriez dû le dire avant!

Kai: Calme toi Hilary... Écoute ce qu'il vien de nous dire.

Le Silvite ferma les yeux et recrovilla ses mains sur son torse, tout en se reformulant l'énigme. Après quelque seconde, il les réouvrit.

Kai: Je sais ce que ça veux dire! Le Grand Oiseau aux ailes déployées et l'Homme d'Or agenouillé sont probablement quelque part sur ce continent!

Tyson: Alors si nous les trouvons, nous allons trouver la Citée Perdue! Allez, commençons à chercher!

Ces recherches durèrent une journée entière. Après avoir récolter plusieurs informations au village, il trouvèrent l'Homme d'Or tout près de la cachette du Roi. Quant à l'Oiseau, il le trouvèrent sur une grande surface près d'un lac. À chacun de ces endroits, il trouvèrent égualement une pierre orange et une autre bleue. Suivant la direction du bec de l'Oiseau, nos héros trouvèrent l'entrée de Rixis caché derrières plusieurs montagnes de forêts dense et y débarquèrent. Il y avait une grosse statue et deux autres petites de chaques côtés, d'où probablement devaient aller les deux bijous. Ainsi fait, la grosse statue pivota sur elle même laissant apparaître un assenceur anti-gravitationel qui les mena tout en haut. Dans le brouillard, on pouvait distinguer divers cratères et des silouette de ruines qui, jadis, avaient probablement servit de maisons. (Ze: perso, j'adore la musique de ce donjon)

Hilary: Maintenant je sais pourquoi on surnomme cet endroit la Cité du Brouillard. Mais je ne me souviens pas avaoir vu de la brume dans la fôret.

Tyson: L'air est rarifié... C'est un peu difficile de respirer et en plus nous avons monter durant un bon bout de temps... Je pense que ce brouillard est en fait les nuages.

Il regarda tout autour de lui.

Tyson: Mais ça ne ressemble pas du tout à la Cité Perdue d'Or... Y a qu'un tas de ruines ici.

Kai: Dans le Vieux Monde, Rixis étais la capital de la Civilisation Verte. Elle a été détruite par les Pluis de la Destruction. Depuis, c'est comme si le temps s'étais arrêter.

Tyson: Ces cratère ont dû être causés par les Pierres de Lune qui ont bonbarder la ville.

Soudaint, la jeune fille, après avoir regarder partout, s'exclama avec colère.

Hilary: Je ne vois pas d'or du tout ici...

Tala: Avec le temps qui s'écoule, les histoires au sukets de cette cité se sont probablement éxageré de plus en plus...

Hilary: (en soupirant) On étai censé trouver de l'or ici... J'aurais dû tapper ce prêtre quand j'en avais la chance... Qu'est-ce que...?

Au loin, Hilary vit une sillouete bizard, une silouette humaine qui tenait une espèce de bâton.

Hilary: Tyson... Si cette cité est censé être morte depuis des générations, alors qui c'est lui?

Les autres se retournèrent.

Tyson: Quoi? Où ça?

Hilary: Par là!

Contrairement à leur amie, Tyson, Tala et Kai ne virent rien.

Tyson: ... Où? Je vois rien.

Hilary: ... Hein? Mais...mais... il y avait quelqu'un là bas!

Tyson: Hilary, cette cité est censé être morte depuis longtemps... Qui d'aurte pourrais être là? C'est probablement ton imagination qui te joue des tours.

Hilary: Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas? Je sais que j'ai vue quelque chose!

Elle se tourna vers le Silvite.

Hilary: Kai... Crois-tu que j'ai peut-être vue un fantôme?

L'interpelé regarda son amie avec un regard étonné tout en ne disant rien pendant quelques seconde, puis enfin il répondit.

Kai: Un fantôme? ...Hum... C'est quoi un fantôme? (Ze: j'avoue, quand Fina a dit ça, j'en ai bien rit, surtout avec son expression au visage)

Tyson: Héhé... Ça fesait longtemps que t'avait pas dit un truc du genre...

Tyson ricana dans son coin à la vue d'Hilary qui essayait d'expliquer à Kai ce qu'est un fantôme.

Hilary: Un fantôme c'est... umm... comment je pourrai expliquer ça... Bien, c'est quelque chose de très effrayant, ça c'est certain!

Kai pris un air ennuyé, comme si il avait peur lui aussi.

Kai: Vraiment? Alors, si tu a peur, Hilary, ce... fantôme doit sûrement être quelque chose de très éffrayant.

Hilary se tourna vers son ami.

Hilary: Tyson... n'y... n'y allons pas! On va être maudit!

Ce dernier la regarda avec un léger sourir dans le genre: je suis ton grand frère et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal! (Ze: Vyse est trop migion quand il fait ce regard là).

Tyson: Oh, aller Hilary... on a fait tout ce chemin pour le Cristal Vert et nous n'allons pas repartir les mains vides. Tu n'as qu'à nous attendre ici.

À cette dernière phrase, elle sursauta.

Hilray: Oh non! Je ne veux pas rester ici toute seule avec ces... choses. Je vien avec vous.

Sur ce, ils se mirent à marcher. Hilary serra fermement le bras de Kai pour se rassurer. Ce dernier, bien que lui le laissait moin paraître, était tout aussi éfrrayer que son amie. Il s'imaginait tout sortes de formes effrayantes qu'un fantôme pourait avoir et il refusait de tourner la tête, de peur d'en voir un. Dranzer essayait désserpérément de les rassurer mais en vain. Tyson, qui fermait la marche, rigolait malgré lui à la vue de cette scène. Tala, qui ouvrait la marche, pensait qu'Hilary avais probablement vue une bête sauvage. Toute fois, il sentait qu'on les observait...

Après un bon 30 minute à marcher dans les ruines tout en montant, il se retrouvèrent dans une espèce de labyrinthe. Tout à coup...

Tyson: ...! Qui est-là?

Hilary: C'est ça! C'est le famtôme que j'ai vue plus tôt!

Ils s'approchèrent, mais...

Kai: Oh... il se sauve!

Tala: Mais qui peux bien trainer dans un endroit comme ici! Ne le laissez pas s'échaper!

Après avoir tourner en rond pendant un bon bout de temps, le fantôme s'enfuit dans un des deux ascenseurs anti-gravitationel. Les Blue Rogues le suivirent mais il le perdirent de vue. Ils étaient maintenant au dessus des nuages en face d'eux, il y avait une pyramide dans le style incas. Ils oublièrent dons le fantôme et grimpèrent les marches. Arrivés tout en haut, ils entedirent un cri, et un énorme oiseau se posa derrière eux.

Tyson: Finallement, de l'action!

Ils ne prirent pas plus de 10 min pour en finir avec ce gardien. Cependant, à cause d'un ultra-son, ce dernier les avait presques tous désorienter. Kai réagisa.

Kai: Moons! Pufiry our souls!

Un lumière blanchâtre pénétrant dans le corps des autres et se rétablisèrent. Ils observèrent les quelque dessins sur les murs et le pédestral se trouvant au centre. (Ze: je sais, mais pour les boss des temples, je vais moin me forcer à l'avenir)

Tyson: On dirait que le Cristal est probablement scéllé ici...

La jeune fille s'interessa à la peinture se trouvant au fond de la pièce.

Hilary: Hé... regardez par là! La personne peinte sur le mur ressemble à Kai!

Elle avait raison. Les cheveux, la tunique, tout conquordait.

Tyson: Tu a raison... Je me demande si c'est ce Quetya dont les villageaois parlaient...

Kai, lui, s'interessait à autre chose.

Kai: Nous, qui sommes venus du Temple de la Lune Argente...

Tyson:... Kai?

Le Silvite regardait les pilier, où des inscriptions d'ine langue inconue était gravé.

Kai: Nous, qui sommes venu du Temple de la Lune d'Argent... avons scellé dans les profondeurs de la forêt, après que les Pluis de la Destructions ravagèrent ces terres, le géant insomniaque, Grendel... Et depuis, le Cristal Vert repose en ces murs...

Un silence se fit et Kai se retourna.

Kai: C'est écrit en langague sacré du Temple d'Argent. Les Silvites ont dû inscrire ces mots lorsqu'ils sont venus ici.

Tyson: Mais... ce sont les ruines d'Ixa'taka... Pourquoi les Silvites seraient venus ici?

Kai: Les Pluis de la Destructions ont pratiquement détruits la Civilisation Verte. Mais même après que les Pluis soient tombées, Grendel continuait de terroriser ces terres du peu de peuple qui restais. Les Silvites sont venus ici pour l'arrêter... mais ils sont arrivés trop tard, la Civilisation Verte a été détruite et son peuple, réduit en quelques tribues primitives.

Tala: Les gens de ce village ont dû penser que les Silvites étaient des Dieux parce qu'ils ont été capable de contrôler Grendel.

Hilary: Tout ça fait un sense maintenant... C'est pourquoi ils pensaient que Kai était ce Quetya.

Tyson: Mais... ça dit que le Cristal Vert repose en ces murs... (en s'approcant du pédestral) Mais je ne le vois nul part!

Kai: Tu as raison, il devrait être ici.

Tala entendit soudainement un bruit. Sur le coup, il se retourna.

Tala: Qui est là?

Quelqu'un sortit les derrière le mur et s'enfuit par les escalier. Tala tenta de l'attraper avec son bras-grappin mais le ratta de peu, et Tyson se lança à sa poursuite.

Tala: ne le laisse pas s'échaper! Il doit avoir le Cristal!

Tyson glissa ur la rampe, ce qui le fit rattraper cette personne. Avant qu'il ne s'enfuit, le Blue Rogue se jetta dessus. Les autres arrirèrent peu après.

Hilary: Alors c'est ce fantôme...

Tala: Qui êtes vous? Et pourquoi vous nous suiviez?

Leur prisonier se recrocvilla sur lui-même.

Homme: S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas! Je suis un Grand Prêtre d'Ixa'taka!

Tyson: Un Grand Prêtre? Alors vous nous avez suivit depuis Hoketa?

Prêtre: Non... je ne vous ai pas suivis. Je... je suis ici... depuis longtemps... J'ai été chargé de garder ces ruines. Si quelqu'un essaie de voir ce qu'il y a dans ces ruines, ou voler la Pierre Verte Sacrée, je contacte le Roi Ixa'taka.

Hilary: Attendez là... vous venez de nous dire que le Roi savait où était la Citée Perdue de puis tout ce temps?

Prêtre:... Oui. Nous avons résolue l'énigme de Kenny... et nous avons trouver Rixis. Et ici, nous avons trouver la Pierre Verte Sacrée. Le Roi et Kenny étaient très content, parce que nous pouvons utilisé la Pierre pour stopper les Valuans.

Kai: Stopper les Valuans? Vous n'aller quand même pas...

Le Prètre resta silencieux. Il ne voulait absolument pas répondre. Heureusement, Tala pointa son bras mécanique vers lui.

Tala: Dit-nous! Ou alors vous voulez que j'écrase votre crâne?

Prêtre: D'accord d'accord! je vais vous dire! Le Roi et Kenny ont dit que la Pierre verte Sacrée avait le pouvoir de réveiller le Géant. Si le Géant viendrait, il poura chasser les Valuans et nous serons saufs.

Tyson: Qu...Quoi!

En ce moment, dans les profondeurs de la forêt, le Cristal de Lune Verte s'intillait dans la main du jeune Roi.

Roi Ixa'taka: Kenny, maintenant que vous êtes libre, et que les Valuans sont occupés à chercher Tysons et ses amis, nous pouvons réveillé le Géant.

Il s'approcha du pédestral.

Roi Ixa'taka: Réveille-toi, Géant de la Forêt! Moi, qui tien la Pierre Verte Sacrée, te commande de détruire nos ennemis!

Sur cette dernière phrase, il placa le Cristal. La terre se mit à trembler, faisant s'envoler plusieurs oiseaux.

Kenny: Tyson... S'il te plaît pardonne-nous...il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour sauver la forêt et le peuple d'Ixa'taka...

Comme pour Recumen, le faiceau de lumière s'intentifia en même temps que le tremblement de terre.

Tyson: C'est quoi ce tremblement?

Il regarda tout autour.

Tyson: Oh, non... pas encore!

Le rayon de lumière montait vers le ciel au loin. Tout à coup, ils entedirent un cri macabre, zombifique.

Kai: Quelqu'un réveille Grendel!

Les quelques vaisseau gris avancèrent ves cette lumière. Parmis eux se le vaisseau blanc et or de l'Amiral Alfonso, le Cygnus. (Ze: et non, il est pas mort)

Alfonso: Ah, comme ça le Roi Ixa'taka nous cachait le Cistale...Heh, ça va être facile. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de lui prendre le Cristal et l'Impératrice sera satisfaite.

Nouveau Vice-Capitaine: Attendez les odres, Amiral... Oh, et j'ai aussi entedu dire que vous vous êtes blessé dans les mines? Vous allez bien, Sir?

Alfonso: (avec un genre de veine manga) Je ne veux plus jamais vous entendre parler de ces mines! Compris!

Il leva son bras droit afin de signaler un ordre.

Alfonso: Tout les vaisseaux, préparer vous au combat! Suivez mon drapeau, le Cygnus! Avancer dans la lumière et trouvez le Roi Ixa'taka!

Les ordres s'acomplirent. Dans cette lumière verte jaillit tout à coup une masse de même couleur. Grendel se leva: un vrai géant, dont la collone vertélale, qui semblait être trop longue pour le corps, dépassait les épaules. Les longs bras traînaient des mains à trois doigts. Sa tête, qui se trouvaient au milieu du torse, avait un petit point en guise d'oeil. Les bateaux valuans bonbardèrent le Gigas dans le dos. L'oeil de Grendel s'alluma et tourna au rouge. Il se retourna et adressa un direct dans un des bateaux qui prit flammes sur le coup et sécrasa. En guise de victoire, il lâcha son cri zombifique.

Alfonso: On bat en retraîte! On ne peux pas passer le Gigas!

Nouveau Vice-Capitaine: Mais... Mais... Sir... Le combat n'as même pas encore commencer.

Alfonso: (encore la veine manga) Pourquoi questionnez-vous mes ordres! Je refuse de mourrir dans ce continent primitif! Tous les vaisseaux, retournez à Valua!

Kai: Pourquoi l'ont-il réveiller? Ne comprennent-ils pas que l'Armada Valuan entière va riposter contre eux?

Tyson: Tout le monde! Retournons sur le Little Jack! Ont doit stopper cette chose!

En deux temps trois mouvement, ils quitèrent la Cité Perdue. Pendant ce temps, Grendel avantcait trenquilement, le bateau du Roi à ces côter.

Roi Ixa'taka: Géant Sacré! Détruit nos ennemis... Chasse-les de nos terre à jamais!

En face d'eux se trouvait le vaisseau vert métalisé.

De Loco: Hehehe... On dirait bien que Grendel est réveillé...

Vice Capitaine: Amiral De Loco! Le Moon Stone Cannon expériemntal est près!

De Loco: On dirait que c'est l'heure de tester ma nouvelle arme! Ciblez le bateau du Roi Ixa'taka!

Vice Capitaine: ... Quoi? Sir, vous n'allez pas tirer sur le Gigas?

De Loco: Le Gigas suit les ordres de la personne qui tien le Cristal. Alors, si nous détruisons le bateau du Roi, le Gigas sera sans défences. C'est ce qui arrive quand vous vous mettez sur mon chemin! Attaquez avec le Moon Stone Cannon!

Le Chaméléon lança une espèce de rayon de lumière jaunâtre, semblable à celui qui cc'est produit lorsqu'un Gigas s'est réveillé. Le rayon passa tout près de Grendel, puis tout près du Roi, ce qui fut suffisant pour le secouer. Quand le faiceau disparu, le Roi était sans connaissance.

Kenny: (en le secouant) Réveillez-vous... Réveillez-vous! Merde, ça ne va plus... On doit battre en retraitre! Le Roi contrôlait le Gigas... jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, il va tout détruire sur son passage!

Le bateau s'éclipsa. Le point rouge de Grendel s'alluma, puis il se laissa tomber à jenou, comme une machine qui se désactive. Mais au moment où on s'y attendait le moin, il serra le poing et frappa une île flotante se trouvant sur son passage. Après il aggripa sa tête entre ses mains.

De Loco: Hehehehe... Je suis sûr que ce cher Tyson à vue le Gigas et est probablement en chemin pour sauver tout le monde. Préparez-vous à le recevoir.

Vice Capitaine: Sir! Un bateau à été repèré à babord!

De Loco: Il est là! Il est là! J'ai attendu ce moment! Tyson... c'est l'heure de mourir... Attend de sentir la puissance de mon Moon Stone Cannon! Tu devrais te sentir honoré de m'aider à tester ma plus grande création jamais construite!

Sur le Little Jack, on entendait clairement le cri zombifique du Gigas.

Hilary: Grendel est droit devant... mais il y a un vaisseau en face de lui! C'est De Loco!

Tala: On dirait bien qu'on doit s'occuper de De Loco en premier.

Tyson: Aye aye, Cap'n ! Ammène-toi De Loco!

Tala: On dirait qu'il est sérieux cette fois. Il essaie de se mettre derrière nous.

Encore et comme toujours, les deux bateaux tirèrent et esquivèrent les coups de leur ennemis. Soudain, le Chaméléon s'arrêta.

De Loco: Préparez-vous à tirer le Moon Strone Cannon! Concentrez-y toute la puissance! Hehehe... tu ne peux pas me faire perdre l'équilibre si mon bateau ne bouge pas, Tyson! Hehe... Maintenant sens la puissance de mon Moon Stone Cannon!

Hilary: Le vaisseau ennemi s'est arrêter! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe!

Tala: On dirait qu'il a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Mais c'est notre chance. Nous devons le frapper aussi fort que nous le pouvons pendant qu'il ne bouge pas. Ou alors on recule. Nous ne lui ferons pas de gros dégat, mais il ne pourra pas non plus.

Le Little Jack décida de s'éloigner et d'utilliser quelques Sacri pour réparer les domages. Le Chaméléon utilisa son Moon Stone Cannon et rata de près le Little Jack. Après cette attaque, le bateau vert métal resta sur place.

Hilary: Ils restent là... ils ont dû probablement utilisé trop d'énergie dans leur dernière attaque!

Ce fut une chace pour nos héros. Ils s'avencèrent en préparant leur Harpoon Cannon.

De Loco: Pourquoi vous restez là? On doit partir de leur champ de vue!

Vice Capitaine: Sir, le Moon Stone Cannon a pris trop d'énergie! Les moteurs n'en on plus asser!

De Loco: C... Comment!

Et encore une fois, avec le même canon, avec le même bateau, et contre le même Blue Rogue, De Loco se fit battre.

De Loco: C'est pas vrai! Comment puis-je perdre deux fois de suite!

Il secoua les bras dans tout les sens.

De Loco: Non...non...non...non...ça doit être un rêve.. tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve!

Et il perdit connaissance (Ze: faudra s'y faire, parce qu'il le fait tout le temps)

Vice Capitaine: Sir! Revenez à vous! On ne peux pas faire face au Gigas dans cet état! Tous les vaisseaux, retournons à Valua!

Et le bateau s'enfuit vers le Nord.

Hilary: Génial! De Loco abandonne!

Tala: C'est encore trop tôt pour célèbrer. Il reste encore Grendel!

Tyson: Mais, il est trop gros! Comment peut-on l'arrêter?

Le Capitaine regarda la vue et réfléchi quelques secondes.

Tala: Tu vois ce canyon? Peux importe sa taille, si il tombe dans le canyon, il sera incapable de se relever.

Tyson: Je vois... alors on n'as qu'à le faire tomber et c'est fini.

Tala: Exactement. Attend qu'il passe devant et ensuite frappe-le!

Le petit bateau décida d'attaquer la tête qui semblait être son point faible. Grendel marcha trenquilement, essayant de fraper le Little Jack qui, pour lui, n'était qu'une mouche qui lui tournait autour. Après quelques Hapoon Cannon, Grendel agripa sa tête.

Kai: Regardez! Grendel agit bizarrement!

Hilary: Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais présentiment?

Tala: Attendez, c'est peut-être notre seule chance. Regardez bien. Si nous l'attaquons maintenant, nous serions capable de le faire tomber dans ce canyon. ça devrait le retenir pour un bout de temps.

L'équipage continua la stratégie. Il suffit d'un coup d'Harpoon Cannon pour le vaincre. Le Géant vert perdi équilibre et tomba dans l'eau.

Tyson: Hourra! On a réussi!

Tala: Maintenant allons chercher le Cristal de Lune Verte et renvoyons cette chose de là où elle vien.

Nos héros retournèrent une nouvelle fois cher le Roi.

Roi Ixa'taka: Tyson, vous avez sauvez mon peuple et nos terres... je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Nous avions tout faux. Nous n'aurions jamais dû réveiller le Géant.

Tyson: Avec de grands pouvoirs vien de grandes responsabilités. (Ze: Spiderman! mais il dit vraiment ça) Le Gigas était trop dangereux...

Roi Ixa'taka: Oui, nous le savons maintenant. Et je suis véritablement désolé... Vous nous avez prouver beaucoup de courage. Je vous confit donc notre Pierre Verte Sacrée. Utilisé la pour ammener la paix. Nous avons foi en vous...

Kai tena la Pierre de Lune Verte entre ses mains. Tout comme le rouge, celui çi brillait d'une belle lumière verte et ce Cristal avait pour forme un losange en 3D. (Ze: la forme traditionelle d'un cristal, quoi)

Tyson: Merci Majesté, nous ferons de notre mieu.

Kenny: Les Valuans ont abandonné leur campement au Nord. Maintenant qu'il sont partit, vous pouvez peut-être passer à travers le Filet de Fer.

Tala: Si nous prenons ce chemin, nous rejoindrons l'Océan du Nord. ça nous ramènera à Valua.

Kai: Le Cristal Jaune devrais être caché là bas.

Tyson: Maintenant qu'il sont vraiment en colère contre nous, avoir ce Cristal ne sera pas facile.

Sur cette dernière phrase, ils partirent vers le Nord, vers Valua. Cependant, un vaisseau de Black Pirates se trouvait sur leur chemin, sans qu'ils le sachent. Un vaisseau en forme de piranha, le Bloodrust, voguait dans ce coin. Son drapeau était une tête de cochon à moustache avec un sabre d'un côter et une fourchette de l'autre. À bord, un gros gars, qui semblait être le Capitaine, était assit à table et déguistait son repas.

Gros gars: De la soupe d'étoile de mer, du poulet Valuan avec une sauce à l'onion, et une montagne de poisson volant! C'est merveilleux! Le bateau que nous avons attaquer hier avait vraiment une nourriture exquise!

Chef Cuisinier: Capitane Gordo! Un vaisseau armé d'un Harpoon Cannon à été reperé droit devant!

Grodo s'arrêta net.

Gordo: Je vois... bien, bien! Un autre bateau plein de bonnes chose à manger! Matelots, préparez-vous à l'abordage! Jespère vraiment qu'ils ont quelque chose qui va avec ce poisson...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bon, ce chapitre est trè long, je sais, j'en ai mal aux doights (ouinnnn) mais voici vos RAR!

Kalas1209 : il est vrai que Kenny serais douer pour la météo (lol) sinon, dans le prochain chapitre, on va apprendre l'histoire de Tala (enfin, l'histoire du personnage qu'il joue) et dans le chapitre 13 (je pense) Kai revois son ami Silvite 

**Marie-Pier : **la suite ? mais tu l'as lu ma chère !

sur ce, laissez moi des reviews!


	11. Marooned

Voici voilà le chapitre 11! Comme la dernière fois, vos RAR sont données à la fin

-----------------------------------------Chapitre 11: Marooned -------------------------------------------

Le bateau en forme de piranha se vit à l'horizon.

Hilary: Tyson! Il y a un bateau qui s'approche. Et ce sont des Black Pirates.

Tala: Je connaîs ce drapeau... Il appartien à un pirate nommé Gordo. Il est connu comme pirate gourmet et attaque les autre bateaux que pour voler la nouriture. Il utilise rarement ses canons parce qu'il a peur que la bouffe prenne feu. Il ferais tout pour un bon repas. Pour un Black Pirate, il est vraiment étrange.

Tyson: Vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche. Il vien de plus en plus près...

Le Blue Rogues regardèrent le Bloodrust passer à côter d'eux, puis une secousse se fit sentir.

Hilary: Ils nous abordent! Ils nous défie au combat main à main.

Tyson: Puisqu'ils se sont donner la peine de venir, on va leur botter le derrière!

Ils se dirigèrent sur le pond, où Gordo les attendait. Tyson et Hilary se débarasèrrent tout de suite des chefs cuisiniers. Le Blue Rogue chargea de l'énergie dans les sabre puis satau au dessus des ennemis.

Tyson: Aaah! Rain of Swords!

Il donna un coup de sabre dans le vide et des sabres tombèrent exactement comme la pluie. (Ze: normal, c'est le nom de l'attaque) Hilary agissa à son tout. Elle fit tourner son sabre-boomrang qui se sépara en quatres.

Hilary: Fire consume my ennemies! Lamba Burst!

Les quatres boomrangs se transformèrent en flammes qui attaqueèrent les ennemis. Il ne resta plus que Gordo. Se dernier pris une gorgé de sa bouteille de Loqua.

Tyson: Mais... il fou quoi là?

Gordo: Hehe... Loqua Spray!

Il recracha son Loqua qui se mit à exploser comme de la dynamite. Tala en avait marre et en fini avec Gordo en lui donnant un bon coup de poing dans le ventre. Après ce combat très court, Gordo et son Vice Capitaine s'inclinèrent devant eux pour demander pardon, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Gordo: Hehe... Nous abandonnons... vous et votre équipage vous avez bien défendu... Ton nom est Tyson n'est-ce pas? Je ne me rapelle pas t'avoir vue dans l'Océand du Nord avant aujourd'hui.

Tyson: C'est la première fois qu'on voyage dans l'Océan du Nord... Pour l'instant, nous vonguons sur le bateau du Capitaine Tala, le Little Jack...

Les yeux du Pirate s'agrandirent.

Gordo: Tala? Attendez...

Il se retourna vers le Capitaine, qui étais derrière lui.

Gordo: Tala, vous n"êtes pas déjà venu dans l'Océan du Nord?

Tala: ... Et si j'y suis venu?

Gordo: Oh, alors c'est vous! J'ai tout entendu à votre sujet! Vous êtes le marin qui pourchasse l'arcwhale, Rhaknam. Si je me souvien bien, c'étais pour venger votre fils, n'est-ce pas?

Le Capitaine, à l'entente de cette dernièren phrase, se crispa de colère.

Tala: C'est asser!

Avec son bras mécanique, il donna un violent coup sur le mat, que qui fit sursauter les autres. Il regarda Gordo avec un regard noir. Tyson et les autres ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

Tala: J'ignore quels histoires vous avez entendus, masi je vous sugère de les garder pour vous. Et a moin que vous ne voulez que je vous balance par dessus bord, dégager de mon bateau.

Gordo: Hehe... Aah... d'acord d'acord... on s'en va...

Les Pirates retournèrent en quatrième vitesse sur leur bateau. Les Traois autres regardèrent leur Capitaine la bouche grande ouverte.

Tala: Et qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme! Vous allez restez là toute la journée? Retournez sur le pond avant que je VOUS lance par dessus bord!

Il frappa à nouveau sur le mât. Les jeunes se dressèrent en même temps.

Tyson, Kai et Hilary: Yessir!

Ils rentrèrent en courant sans dire un mot mais Kai pris le temps de s'incline devant son Capitaine avant de s'enfuire lui aussi.

Tala: Hrmph...

Il resta seul sur le pond pour se calmer, inspira profonément et regarda les quelques nuages qui passait au dessu de lui.

Tala: Rhaknam...

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence. Plus ils avancèrent et plus le ciel s'obscurit. Bientôt, ils virent des rochers au loin ainsi que des terres sec et vides.

Tyson: On dirait bien qu'on est dans le ciel Valuan. C'est là qu'est caché le Critale Jaune, pas vrai?

Kai: Vrai. Il est scellé quelque par sur ces terres, avec le Gigas Jaune.

Hilary: Considérent tout les troubles qu'on a causer aux Valuans, nous devons être très prudent, n'est-ce pas Cap'n?

Il ne répondit même pas. Cedernier était concentré dans ses propres pensées. Hilary le regarda tristement.

Hilary: ... Cap'n? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Il sorti de ses rêveries et, contrairement à ce qu'ils s'attendaient, Tala eu une expression neutre, sans émotions.

Tala: Ah... um... rien. Je suis désolé... tu disait quelque chose?

Hilary: Non rien... c'étais pas important...

Tyson et Kai regardèrent leur Capitaine à leur tour et commencèrent à s'inquièter. D'habitude, Tala ne se perdait jamais dans ses pensées comme il venait de le faire. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais ils ignorait ce que c'était. Au dessu des nuages noirs, on pouvait appercevoir la Lune Jaune. Nos héros trouvèrent, dans un cratère, des espèces de ruines appelées Bouche de Tartas et y débarquèrent. Il y avait une grosse porte pentagonalle sur le sol avec les dessins du cercle de magie jaune.

Tyson: Ce truc en métal est énorme!

Kai: Sous cette porte de trouve la Bouche de Tartas. C'est une entrée de série de cavernes. Cest cavernes sont l'endroit où reposent le Cristal Jaune et bien sûr le Gigas Jaune. Ce sceau a été contruit par mon peuple après les Pluis de la Destructions en ordre de contenir le Gigas Jaune. Maintenant il est endormis...

Tala: Seulement... ce truc est fermé...

Hilary: Bien... je sais que ça veux dire que le Gigas ne peux pas sortir... mais ça veux aussi dire qu'on ne peux pas y entrer.

Tyson: Hmm...Je ne pense pas qu'il y a un moyen d'entrer par ce sceau. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Voix: Hey! Ne bougez pas!

Ils se retournèrent et virent quelques soldats Valuans.

Soldat: La punition pour traîner près du Grand Sceau est la mort!

Ils se lancèrent dans la bataille et se débarasèrent de trois gardes. Le quatrième les implora.

Soldat: Nous... nous nous rendons! Ne nous tuez pas.

Hilary: Dites nous comment ouvrir ce sceau et on vous laisse partir.

Soldat: C'est impossible! Notre armée entière ne peus pas l'ouvrir! Nos commendant ne sont pas concerné avec le Cristal Jaune parce qu'il est déjà à Valua en sureté de vous.

Tala: Ça a un sens. Ils cherchent les autre Critaux en premier...

Tyson: Mais quelque chose cloche... Cet endroit devrais être plus garder, non? Où sont le reste de vos hommes?

Soldat: Ils se préparent pour attaquer Nasrad.

Hilary: Quoi? Valua va commencer une guerre avec Nasr?

Soldat: Je, je pense... Je ne suis qu'un simple soldat, alors je ne connait pas tout les détails... et il y avait un arcwhale géant... Il a détruit quelques uns de nos vaisseaux récement... un de nos Amirals est en train de le chasser.

Tala: Un arcwhale géant? Rhaknam est ici! Répondez-moi!

Soldat: Je, je suis pas sûr. Du brouillard est apparu tout à coup et une créature énorme est apparut!

Tala: Ça veux dire qu'il est probablement encore dans les parages...

Il se tourna vers son équipage.

Tala: Je dois poursuivre Rhaknam... Je vous ai suivis partout pour ces Cristaux... maintenant c'est à vous de me suivre.

Tyson: On dirait qu,on aura pas le Cristal Jaune tout de suite. Nous comprenons Capitaine... nous allons avec vous.

Tala: Bien... Maintenant l'heure est venue pour moi de faire face à Rhaknam. Il y avait une raison pourquoi j'ai pris le Harpoon Cannon en premier lieu... Je vais le tuer... ou mourir en essayant.

Ils retournèrent à bord du Little Jack. Tala raconta qu'il y avait toujours un épais brouillard quand Rhaknam arrivait, et qu'il attaquait toujours sans que l'équipage le vois venir. Alors il instala le bateau dans un petit canyon et sugèra d'aller dormir.

_Plus tard cette nuit... Mon coeur battait d'excitement. J'étais trop anxieux pour même penser à dormir. Rhaknam est tout près... C'est tout ce que je pouvais penser, là, en essayant de dormir._

Tyson décida de se lever.

Tyson: (P) On dirait que je ne vais pas m'endormir de si-tôt. Peut-être qu'une petite marche me calmera (/P)

Il décida d'aller sur le pond et prendre un peu d'air frais. Cependant, il vit Tala, assis sur une caisse près du bord, une petite lampe à l'huile pour éclairer. Tyson regarda cette scène et rejoingnit son Capitaine.

Tyson: Capitaine...?

Tala: ... C'est toi Tyson? Qu'est-ce que tu fait debout à cette heure? Tu devrais aller dormir.

Tyson: J'allais vous dire la même chose. C'est le millieu de la nuit.

Tyson regarda plus attentivement son Capitaine et s'appercu qu'il tenait une petite boîte dans sa main.

Tyson: C'est quoi?

Tala voulu ignorer cette remarque en lancan son Hrmph habituel, mais il se résigna. Pour la première fois, il regarda Tyson avec un autre regard que la colère, ce fut un regard triste cette fois. Il lui tendit la boîte.

Tala: ... Ouvre la.

Tyson pris la boîte est hésita un peu, mais il fini par l'ouvrir. Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il s'en étonna.

Tyson: C'est plein de... de plumes.

Dans un silence, il en pris une et la regarda.

Tala: ... Mon fils, il ... les collectionnait...

Tyson: Hein? Vous aviez un fils?

Le rouquin regarda vers le ciel

Tala: ... Aye... environs trois ans...il en aurait six aujourd'hui... il y a trois ans, je suis parti pêcher dans l'Océan du Nord... Mon fils voulais aprendre à être un marin et il venait avec nous, mon équipage et moi.. Il s'appelait... Jack. Il un petit gars, qui aimait aider malgré son bas âge... Les autres marins... le surnommaient Little Jack.

Tyson resta muet à cette révélation. Ce nom, qu'il trouvait bizard au début, était en fait une marque d'amour que Tala avait envers son fils.

Tala: Un jour, nous sommes allé pêcher comme d'habitude. Et Rhaknam est est venu. Nous se savions pas quel étais sa puissance , alors nous avons essayer de le combattre. Mais, un bateau de pêche n'avait aucune chance comme ce monstre. Rhaknam a détruit notre bateau. J'y ai perdu mon bras et mon oeil et j'ai faillit ne pas survivre...Mais mon équipage... et Jack... ils n'ont pas eu cette chance. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Jack, il tenait fermement quelques plumes dans ses mains... comme si... elles l'auraient fait cessé de tomber.

Un silence s'instala à nouveau,et dans le ciel, au dela des nuages, ils virent une pierre de lune tomber.

Tala: Je continu d'entendre mon fils crier quand il est tomber...Depuis ce jour, j'ai promis ma revanche sur Rhaknam... pour mon équipage et pour Jack. J'ai besoin de le tuer... sinon je ne pourais jamais vivre et mourir en paix.

Il afficha un léger sourir triste.

Tala: Mais pourquoi je te raconte tout ça?... Ça n'as pas vraiment d'importance pour toi.

Tyson: Capitaine...

En quelques secondes, il devint de plus en plus dur à voir le ciel. puis finallement...

Tyson: Ce brouillard! Est-ce que ce serais...

Tala: Tyson, va réveiller les autres. C'est lui! Rhaknam est ici.

Le Little Jack s'enfonça dans le brouillard, avc pour seul guide les cris de l'animal. Puis tout à coup...

Tyson: C'est quoi ce son?

Hilary: On dirait des coups de canons...

Tala: Tyson! Droit devant!

Au milieu du brouillard, une silouette se découpa. Après quelques seconde on pu reconnître de l'arcwhale. Ce dernier passa tout près du Little Jack et sont équipage eurent le temps d'appercevoir la colère dans ses yeux tellement il étais passer près.

Tyson: Regardez! Par là!

Lorsque Rhaknam continua son chemin, les Blue Rogues virent trois vaisseaux de l'Armada: deux stadard et un puls gros noir et rouge. Les trois bateaux poursuivèrent l'arcwhal en lui tirant dessus. Bien son énorme taille, Rhaknam semlait avoir mal.

Tyson: Capitaine, à qui appartien ce bateau?

Tala: Pendant que nous étions à Valua, j'ai entendu des rumeurs disant que l'Armada avait agrandit sa chaîne de commendants. Ça doit être le vaisseau de Ramirez. Avant il était le Vice Capitaine de Galcian... maintenant il est l'officier le plus redouter de tout l'Armada.

En entendant cette phrase, les autres ne voulurent pas faire face à cet Amiral tout de suite. Cependant...

Kai: Ramirez...

Hilary: Kai... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Kai: ... Non, rien... tout va bien... (P) Se pourait-il que... (/P)

Tyson: On ne peux pas combatre les deux en même temps! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire Capitaine?

Tala: Débarasse-toi des Valuans. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'interpose entre moi et Rhaknam. Je dois m'en charger moi-même.

Ils s'occupèrent d'abord du vaisseau sub-alterne qui leur barrait le passage. Finalement, ils arrivèrent près de Rhaknam.

Tala: J'attend ce moment depuis longtemps... Harpoon Cannon... FIRE!

Le canon parti et s'enfonça sous l'aileron gauche de Rhaknam. Ce dernier échapa un long gémissement de douleur.

Tala: Maintenant tu ne peux plus m'échaper.

Malheureusement, il parla trop vite. Le vaisseau de Ramirez leur tira dessus de toutes ses forces.

Tyson: Il s'est placé derrière nous pendant qu,on se concentrait sur Rhaknam!

L'autre vaisseau continua de fraper sans arrêt.

Hilary: Le Little Jack a pris feu! La puissance des moteurs diminue rapidement! Nous perdons de l'altitude!

Tyson: Ça ne va plus... si on continu de cette façon on va tous y rester.

Tala: NON! J'ai attendu trop longtemps! Je n'aurais peut-être jamais une autre chance!

Le Blue Rogue s'approcha de son Capitaine et tenta de le résoner.

Tyson: Capitaine! Nous devons abandonner le navire! Il faut rejoindre les cannots de sauvetages!

Tala: Quoi...! Tu me dit d'abandonner le Little Jack! Et de laisser partir Rhaknam!

Tyson perdis patience et secoua son supérieur.

Tyson: OUI! Si vous mourez, ça ne ramènera pas votre fils! Et aussi longtemps que vous vivrez, vous aurez toujours une autre chance!

Bien qu'il avait raison, Tala, ne voulait l'avouer, absolument pas.

Tala: ... Grrr...

Tyson: Si vous mourez maintenant, les vies de votre équipage... et de votre fils... tout ça sera perdu.

Tala repoussa Tyson. Dans sa tête se vivait un énorme comflit: ou bien tenter de tuer Rhaknam et mourrir avec, ou bien de vivre et peut-être ne jamais avoir de chance comme celle là. En réponse, il poussa un cri de désorientation.

Tyson: Tout le monde en bas vite.

Les autre traînèrent leur Capitaine en bas des escaliers et entrèrent dans la salle des canaux de sauvetage. Il y en avait deux: Kai et Hilray montèrent dans l'un et Tyson dans l'autre.

Hilary: Vite Capitaine! Le bateau va s'écraser!

Tala réfléchit quelques secondes et poussa le bateau de Kai det Hilary. Ces deux là furent sauvés des flammes. Ensuite il s'approcha de l'autre bateau.

Tyson: Vite Capitaine! Embarquez!

Tala lui afficha un petit sourir suivit d'un faible désolé. Tyson resta bouché tandis que son Capitaine poussa le bateau, sans y embarquer. Le Little Jack, toujours acrocher à Rhaknam, se perdi bientôt dans le brouillard, son Capitaine à bord.

Tyson: Nonnnnnn!

Hilary: Capitaine!

Kai: Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

Comme si les choses étaient déjà catastrophiques, des coups de canons se firent entendrent et explosèrent près des deux petits bateaux se trouvant côte à côte.

Tyson: Ramirez... Il tire sur les canaux de sauvetage?

Il tira plusieurs coup, puis le bateau de Tyson fut touché. Il descendit rapidement tandis que le Blue Rogue lâcha son cri.

Kai: Tyson!

Hilary: Nonnnnn!

Peu de temps après, leur bateau s'écrasa lui aussi.

Le bruit le l'eau le rammena trenquilement à lui. Après maintes hésitations à se relever. Tyson ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil l'aveugla, masi il se leva debout après quelques secondes.

Tyson: Je ... je suis en vie?

Le Blue Rogue regarda autour. Derrière lui se trouvait une petite plage avec un petit lac, derrière, il y avait une petite montagne. En face, dans une forêt plus ou moin dense se trouvait un montagne courbée vers l'avant, trois fois plus grosse que l'autre. Tyson estima qu'avec ces formes, l'endroit où il était devait avoir la forme d'un crossant de lune.

Tyson: On dirait que j'ai été séparé d'Hilary et Kai... j'espère qu'ils vont bien. Mais où suis-je?

Il décida d'explorer un peu cet endroit et se dirigea vers la grosse montagne. Bien vite, il y trouva un squellette. Bien qu'il eu un petit haut le coeur, il l'examina.

Tyson: Je crois que je ne suis pas la première personne à être pris sur cette île. Par les habits, je pense qu'il était un marin lui aussi. On dirait qu'il est mort depuis longtemps.

Ils fouilla dans ses vêtement. Sur le col, il lu le mot Gonzales. Il pensa que c'étais sûrement son nom. Puis, il trouva quelque chose dans sa poche: Une vieille carte représentant peur-être l'île sur laquel il était. Sauf qu,il n'y avait aucun point de repère identique, alors c'était sûrement une autre île. Tyson garda dons la carte.

Tyson: Cher Gonzales... je n'ai jamais fait ta connaissance avant aujourd'hui, mais je suis sûr que tu était un bon marin et je te souhaite de reposer en paix.

Tyson ettera donc son ami le squelette et fit une pile de pierres en guise de tombe. Puis il alla grimper la petite montagne pour confirmer si il était bien sur une île, et il confirma.

Tyson: Yup, je suis bien sur une île, et une inhabité en plus. Et comme si ça n'allait pas plus mal, un orage approche.

Il repèra une caverne près de l'endroit où il avait trouver Gonzales. Il y entra et à quelques pas de fait, il y trouva une petite chambre avefc un lit en paille sur le sol.

Tyson: Heh, je crois que mon ami Gonzales a eu la même idée. On dirait même qu,il est rester ici longtemps. J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je vais devoir m'instaler ici et me reposer un peu.

Il s'étira longuement et alla s'assoir sur le lit.

Tyson: ... Hilary... Kai... peux importe où vous êtes... j'espère que vous êtes saufs...

Un léger petit parfum délica vint chatouiller le nez de la jeune Blue Rogue. Celle ci baîlla et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre tout en rose avec des motifs de coeurs. À sa droite, elle remarque la photo d'un homme aux cheveux noirs sur une des commodes, puis vit Kai qui se réveilla trenquilement à côter d'elle.

Hilary: Comment avons nous pu finir dans un endroit comme ça? Et où sommes nous exactement?

Kai: ... Cet endroit est asser particulier... Je vois Tyson ou Capitaine Tala nul par... j'espère qu'il vont bien.

La jeune fille eu un légère expresion de tristesse en pensant à ses deux autres amis. Puis elle se tourna vers Kai et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Hilary: Il vont probablement bien... c'est deux là ne se laisse pas mourir si facilement... Mais... je me demande qui nous a sauvé...

Ils entendirent un cliquetis et regardèrent la porte qui s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme, probablement de 25 ans comme Tala, entra. Elle portait une jolie robe rose style pirate avec une grosse boucle rouge sur la poitrine, des gants et bottes bruns, ses yeux étais jaunes et ses cheveux roses foncé étaient attaché une broche à l'arrière de la tête.

Jeune femme: Ah! Vous êtes réveillé!

Tout de suite, elle semblait sympatique. Elle s'approcha d'eux en penchant le torse et en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

Jeune Femme: Ne vous levez pas tout de suite. Voyons voir... qu'est-ce que je pourais bien vous ammener...Que dites vous d'un bon bol de soupe chaude?

Les Blue Rogues lui sourirent.

Hilary: ça serais super! Oh, et mon nom est Hilary.

Kai: Et moi c'est Kai. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir sauvés. Nous vous remercions du fond de notre coeur.

Jeune femme: Hilary et Kai... Vous avec tout deux de très joli noms! Vous avez de la chance que j'ai trouver votre canaux de sauvetage. Vous étiez tout deux sans connaissance. Que s'est-il passer exactement?

Elle fit un tour sur elle même et alla s'assoir sur le lit.

Jeune femme: J'adore les histoirs excitentes.

Kai et Hilary restèrent silencieux en affichant un regard agassé.

Jeune femme: Ah, ne vous inquiètez pas. Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, je ne vous forcerais pas. Mais en vous regardant, je dirait que vous êtes des Air Pirates.

Sur cette phrase, ils restèrent encore plus silencieux.

Jeune femme: Haha... on dirait que j'ai raison. Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de vous inquiètez mes chéris... Parce que je suis une Air Pirate aussi!

Kai: Quoi?

Hilary: (en souriant) Vraiment?

Jeune femme: Et si! Je suis Mariah des Blue Rogues! Heureuse de vous rencontrer!

Mariah alla donc chercher des bol de soups pour ses invités. Tout en mangeant, ils racontèrent leur histoire avec Rhacknam.

Mariah: Ah... je vois. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquièter. Tyson va probablement bien. Même si ils sont quelques peu turbulents, nous devons avoir confiance en nos hommes.

Kai baissa la tête en rougissant et Hilary eu un léger rire amusé. La porte s'ouvrit et une pirate dns les couleurs de la pièce entra.

Fille: Capitaine! Nous serons à Nasrad dans quelques minutes!

Mariah: D'accord, préparez-vous à y débarquer.

La fille parti.

Mariah: Nous rejoindrons la capitale de Nasr, Nasrad, très bientôt. C'est une ville très grande. Et qui sais? Peut-être trouverez vous votre ami là-bas.

Le bateau de Mariah, le Primrose, s'arrêta dans le port de Nasrad. à en juger par la taille du port, la ville devait être immence. Mariah avait conduit ses amis sur le quai.

Mariah: C'est l'heure pour moi de repartir. C'étais vraiment bien de faire votre connaissance. Je suis désolée qu,on ai pas pu passer plus de temps ensemble. Prenez ça...

Elle leur donna une petite bourse.

Mariah: Ce n'est que 5000 pièces d'or, mais ça devrait aider.

Hilary: Wow! Vraiment! Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. D'abord vous nous sauvez la vie, et après vous nous donner de l'or...

Mariah: Pas la peine de me remercier. Après tout, moi aussi je suis une Blue Rogue.

Kai: Et maintenant, où partez-vous Mariah?

Elle rougissa sur le coup, puis elle joigna ses main sur son torse et regardant le ciel.

Mariah: Moi? Et bien, je vais rejoindre l'homme que j'aime. C'est un Air Pirate lui aussi... il est un peu sauvage, mais il est fort, intelligent, et tellement...

Elle frémissa.

Mariah: Tellement adorable... Je le suivrai partout où il va. Je sais qu'un jour, il viendra et tombera amoureux de moi, aussi. N'est-ce pas romantique?

Hilary: Umm... certainement!

Mariah: Bon, je ferais mieu d'y aller J'espère qu'on se revera! Bonne chance!

Elle retourna dans son bateau et le Primrose quitta le port. Kai et Hilary se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Hilary: C'était l'admiratrice la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Mais au moin ça explique pourquoi son bateau en entier ressemble à une scène de lune de miel.

Kai: Lune de miel?

Hilary: C'est pas grave si tu comprend pas. Voyns voir si on peut trouver un endroit pour dormir.

Les deux amis entrèrent dans la ville, pour eux ce fut un magnifique spectacle. Des bazards un peux par tout, divers boutiques, et tout au fons, un palais dans le style Taj Maal en marbre blanc et rouge. Ils allèrent dans une petite auberga pas trop chère. La réceptioniste, les trouvant sympatiques, décidant qu'ils pouvaient rester le temps qu'ils voulèrent sans payer. Suite de ça ils allèrent s'instaler.

Hilary: On dirait qu'on va devoir rester à Nasrad pendant un bout de temps.

Kai: Que va-t-on faire demain?

Hilary: Et bien... je pensait qu'on pourais aller chercher un endroit pour travailler. Gardons le plus possible d'argent que Mariah nous a donner. Si on en récolte plus, nous pourons acheter un petit bateau et chercher Tyson. Alors? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Kai?

Kai: Oui! C'est un bon plan.

Hilary: Bien! Ce soir, reponsons-nous et espérons pour le mieu!

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, profitant du comfort qu'il lui offrait. Cependant, elle était toujours songeuse.

Hilary: Je me demande ou peu bien se trouver Tyson...

Le Silvite se tourna vers la fenêtre et y vit le symbole du feu presque invisible dans le coucher de soleil.

Kai: (P) Tyson... je me demande si tu regarde la même Lune en ce moment... (/P)

Loin de cet endroit, durant la nuit tombée, un jeune Blue Rogue se réchauffa près d'un petit feu. Puis son regard se tourna vers la Lune Rouge.

Tyson: (P) Hilary... Kai... Regardez-vous la même Lune que moi en ce moment? J'espère que vous allez bien. (/P)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, le chapitre 11 est fini... snif... moi l'histoire de Drachma m'as toujours fait pleurer... ouinnnnnnn... bon ben vos RAR:

**Kalas : **ben oui, soit patiente ma chère, je suis en train de taper ce chapitre et je vais le poster dans environs 2 semaines (1 chapitre par semaine)


	12. The Red Moon

Yipee! chapitre 12! vos RAR à la fin, donc bonne lecture. Juste pour avertire, j'ai couper une bonne partie sur l'île déserte, parce que c'est pas mal long pour rien, alors à chaques changement de paragraphe, c'est un changement de journée, ok? good! Je suis vraiment désolée aussi pour le retard…j'étais privée d'ordie pour la semaine, mais le pire, c'est que le chap 13 est pas fini d'écrire et que j'ai beaucoup de devois à faire, donc le chap 13 sera en retard aussi

--------------------------------Chapitre 12: The Red Moon ----------------------------------------

_J'ai passer ma première nuit seul sur l'île désertée. Je me suis réveillé avec un air frait et clair, et un soleil doux._

_J'ai passé ma seconde journée à chercher de la nourriture. Heureusement pour moi que cette île était habitée par des animaux. J'ai commencer ma troisième journée avec un gros déjeuner, et j'ai décidé de faire une sorte de feu de signalisation au cas où un bateau passerait par là._

_Je suis resté sur cette île pendant trois jours. Cette nuit, j'ai rêver d'Hilary, de Kai, et même de Tala... Durant le quatrième jour j'ai chercher du bois pour mon feu de signalisation..._

_Bien, c'était ma quatrième journée sur cette île et la navigation commence vraiment à me manquer. Je supose que j'ai juste à penser que ce sont des espèce de vacances et endurer ça... _

_Le cinquième jour, il plut tout la journée et je l'ai entièrenment passée dans la caverne. Je me dit que je ne pouvais pas rester là à ne rien faire en attendant qu'un bateau passe par là. Puis j'ai eu l'idée de réparer le canau de sauvetage du Little Jack._

_J'ai commencer à travailler sur le bateau. Cet île est pleine d'arbres, alors je n'ai pas à m'inquièter au sujet du manque de matériel. Plus, j'ai trouver quelque Pierres de Lune Rouge un peu partout. En mageant la nourrituer que j'ai garder pour plus tard, j'éai passer les quelques jours d'après à travailler sur le bateau. Une semaine s'est écoulée..._

La nuit était tombée et Tyson venait d'éffectuer les dernière vérifiquation du bateau. Finallement, il instala une Pierre de Lune dans le réservoir. Après quelques seconde, le bateau sortit de l'eau et flotta dans le vide à quelques centimètres du sol.

Tyson: Ouais! J'ai réussi... Je vais finalement pouvoir quitter cette île demain!

La nuit lui parru très longue. Lorsqu'elle fut passée, le Blue Rogue alla s'assurer pour une dernière fois si tout allait bien, content de lui, il regarda vers le ciel. Tout à coup, légèrement à sa droite, il vit passer quelque chose de suspect dans le ciel. Il fit un zoom-in et s'apperçu que c'était un bateau rouge avec des voiles noires. Sur le coup, il acourut rapidement vers son feu en agitant les bras dans tout les sens. Après quelques secondes, ce bateau envoya un coup de cacnon dans le ciel, signalant qu'ils avaient vu Tyson.

Dans la cabine du Capitaine, un homme de main vint avertir son supérieur. La salle avait des tableaux de femmes un peu partout, un perchoir où se tenait un chat blanc et vert ailé, et un divan où dormait le Capitaine de ce bateau. Il dormait profondément, assis, les jambes ouvertes. Cet homme portait un long manteau de pirate rouge vif, un pentalon noir, des gants blancs et un foulard jaune foncé sortant de sa veste. (Ze: c'est un peu du genre... vous savez, les pirates avec un gros chapeau et une grosse plume, dans le genre mousquetaire? au pire, tappez Skies Gilder et vous avec ce personnage) Il avait aussi des petites lunette de soleil rectangulaires sur le bout du nez, lui donnant un air cool, et ses long cheveux noirs, bien qu'attachés derrière la nuque, tombaient un peu sur son visage. L'homme de main réveilla son Capitaine.

Air Pirate: Capitaine Ray!

Ray: Uhhh... Pas encore, Lola... Laissez-moi dormir encore une peu...

Air Pirate: ... Capitaine! Uhh... Capitaine... Vous devez vous réveillé!

Bien qu'il voulu dormir plus longtemps, Ray ouvrit ses yeux d'une jolie couleur ambré, de même couleur que son foulard.

Ray: ... Huh? Oh...

Air Pirate: Nous avons trouver un jeune homme sur une île déserte. Il dit qu'il y est resté durant deux semaine! à en juger par ses habits, il est probablement un Air Pirate, et a l'air d'avoir environs 15 ans.

Ray: (en baîllant) Il a de la chance... il est resté là durant seulement deux semaines.

Le Capitaine se leva.

Ray: Mais si à sa place, j'étais pris sur une île déserte sans aucune femmes durant deux semaines entières... Je ne suis pas sûr si j'y aurais survécu!

Le chat ailé sauta sur son épaule tandis que son maître quitta la pièce. Sur le pond, il vit ses deux autres membres d'équipage avec Tyson.

Ray: Tu est le p'tit gars trouvé sur l'île? Hmm... et tu est habillé comme un Air Pirate. Comment t'appele-tu , p'tit gars?

Tyson: Je suis Tyson. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Êtes-vous la Capitaine de ce bateau?

Ray: Exactement. Appele-moi seulement Ray. Le nom de ce bateau est Claudia. Et cette bête sur mon épaule c'est Driger.

Driger fit un miâlement de salutation en entendant son nom. Cette créature rapella à Tyson la fois où Kai leur avait présenté Dranzer.

Ray: Vien un peu dans la salle des commendes. J'ai envie d'entendre tes aventures.

Tyson le suivis sans hésitations. Après s'être comfortablement instalé, il fit le récit de ses aventures. Lorsqu'il fini, Ray se mit à rigoler.

Ray: Hahahahaha! Tu a vaincu trois des Amiraux de l'Armada et échapé de la Grande Forteresse? Je t'aime bien Ty' . Je n'en aurait pas moins esspéré d'un Air Pirate.

Il reprit son souffle et lui souria.

Ray: Personnelement, je suis constament à la recherches d'aventure. Trésors, baguarres... et femmes. Ce sont les trois choses dans ce monde qui me rend heureux. "Les femmes sont comme les couchés de soleils... Elles sont magnifiques, mais il y en aurant une autre différente le lendemain." c'est ma devise.

Tyson rigola interieurement, puis il dit...

Tyson: C'est une bonne devise... je suis sûr qu'avec votre look, toute les femmes tombent à vos pieds.

Ray: Hahhahahaha! Hé... je veux pas qu,un autre gars me dise ça! Mais sincèrement, tu en pense quoi?

Il était fort. Tyson qui, d'habitude était un bon menteur, s'avait fait avoir.

Tyson: Ben... je trouve qu'il fait un peu cliché...

Ray: He... je m'en doutait... c'est pas grave, je vais m'en trouver une autre. Sinon, tu est resté éloigner de ton bateau durant deux semaines, vrai? Je supose que la navigation doit te manquer. Va-y, prend le gouvernail.

Tyson: Quoi! Vraiment? Vous me laisser...?

Ray: Je m'en fiche... Tout ceux qui ont accomplit ce que tu a fait savent ce qu'il y a à faire sur en bateau. Le Claudia est un peu du côté sensible niveau directions, mais tu t'y habitura en un rien de temps. Je vais à Nasrad, capital de Nasr. C'est au Sud d'ici.

Tyson pris donc le gouvernail. Ce type était de loin beaucoup plus sympa que le Capitaine Tala, et il parlait de son bateau comme si il s'agissait d'une femme! Au bout de quelques minutes, un des homme de main de Ray entra.

Air Pirate: Capitaine! Il y a un bateau suspect qui se dirige droit devant nous... il vien très vite! Et il est rose!

Ray: Quoi? Je me demande qui... Oh non...

Ray regarda à travers la fenêtre et reconu tout de suite ce bateau: un coeur rose ailé qui fait un clind'oeil sur les voiles, les ancres en forme de coeur, et le bateau entièrement rose. Le Primrose fonça droit sur eux.

Mariah: Te voilà mon amour! Tu ne peux pas m'échaper à ce jeu là. Mon coeur t'appartien!

À bord du Claudia, Ray eu un mélange d'expression, à la fois d'ennuie et de découragement.

Ray: Yup... C'est Mariah, encore... Hmm... dans un sense, elle est encore plus effrayante que l'Armada!

Il resta silencieux pendant qulques seconde, puis il afficha un sourir et claqua des doigths.

Ray: Ok, voilà le plan. Tyson, toi et moi allons prondre un des canaux de sauvetages pour aller à Nasrad et mon équipage va naviguer avec mon bateau dans la direction opposée.

Le Capitaine pris Tyson par les épaules de dos et pencha la tête à son niveau. Ce dernier resta bouche bée.

Ray: Quess' t'en dit?

Il tourna la tête pour le regarder.

Tyson: Umm... ok. Mais vous êtes le Capitaine... C'est bien pour vous de quitter votre navire?

Comme réponse, il lui fit un sourir espiègle.

Ray: Heh heh... t'inquiète pour ça. Les titres ne veulent rien dire pour moi. E t je te l'ai dit plus tôt non? Je cherche toujours l'aventure.

Tyson roula les yeux en souriant. C'était sûrement pas Tala qui irais dire un truc de ce genre. Ray donna les dernières indications à ses hommes.

Ray: Ok tous le monde! C'est l'heure de l'Opération Mariah... Vous connaissez la routine.

Air Pirates: Aye aye!

L'Opérationse déroula comme prévue. Le Claudia et le Primrose partirent vers le Nord tendit que le petit canau s'envola discrètement vers le Sud.

Ray: Haha... ça marche à chaques fois. Allez Ty' , voyons voir ce que Nasrad a à nous offrir.

Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps.

Ray: J'ai quelques trucs personelles à m'occuper avant. Va donc te reposer à l'auberge. J'te rejoindrai plus tard.

Tyson: Hum... vous avez besoin de quoi, exactement?

Ray: (sourir en coin) J'ai besoin d'aller à la taverne un peu. Il y a quelques femmes qui seraient ravie de me voir.

Sur ce, il partit. Tyson, lui, alla à l'auberge et pris la deuxième chambre qui n'était pas occupée, décidé à attendre Gilder. Au moment où il entra et ferma la porte, l'autre s'ouvrit, et Hilary et Kai en sortirent.

Hilary: C'est le jour de paye! Être serveuse est plus drôle que je l'aurais imaginé!

Ils marchèrent et passèrent en face de mla chambre de Tyson, sans se douter qu'il pouvait y être.

Kai: Je... Je n'ai jamais travailler pour des pièces d'or avant. C'est... c'est vraiment excitent.

Ils quittèrent l'auberge et allèrent à la taverne où ils avaient travailler durant les deux dernièrent semaines.

Barman: Oh! C'est vous. Tenez... c'est votre paye. Vous l'avez bien mérité. Vous deux avez travailler très dur, alors j'ai décidé de vous aider en ajoutant un petit bonus.

Hilary: Wow! Merci! Avec ça, nous avons finalement les 10 000 pièce d'or pour acheter un bateau!

Assis sur un des tabourets, non loin d'eux, Ray buvait trenquilement un verre de Loqua.

Ray: Hé, j'ignorai que tu avais engager du nouveau personel, de plus que l'un d'entre eux est une jolie demoiselle.

Barman: Ray... rangez donc un peu vos main baladeuse quelques secondes, ok?

Ray: Ils viennent d'arrêter de travailler, pas vrai? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi protectif...

Barman: Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais... Ray, vous ne résistez jamais à un jolie visage...

Ray: Hehe...

Ils sortirent de la taverne et retournèrent à l'auberge pour payer ce qu'ils devaient.

Hilary: (en chuchotant) Hé Kai, je crois que cet homme, Ray, c'est celui que Mariah poursuit...

Kai: Vraiment? Tu en est sure?

Hilary: J'ai vue sa photo sur la commode.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire en même temps. Tout à coup, ils trouvèrent un vieillard effondré en face de l'auberge.

Hilary: Monsieur! Qu'est-ce qui a! Vous avez besoin d'aide?

Vieillard: Ugh... Faim... soif... besoin d'eau... manger...

Hilary: Tenez bon, nous allons vous amener à l'intérieur.

Le vieillard fut ammené dans leur chambre où il fut rassazié.

Vieillard: Merci pour votre gentillesse. Mon nom est Pedro. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Hilary: Pas besoin. Aider les gens en détresse est la raison pourquoi les Blue Rogues existes.

Pedro: Oh...! Vous êtes des Air Pirates?

Pedro fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de papier.

Pedro: Je ne peux pas faire grands chose pour vous remercier, mais s'il vous plaît, accepter ceci...

La Blue Rogue pris le papier et le regarda.

Hilary: C'est quoi? On dirait une vieille carte...

Perdo: J'étais un marin autre fois. Je naviguait avec mon ami, Gonzales... On jour, nous avons eu la chance de trouver ça... la Carte de Daccat.

Kai: La Carte... de Daccat?

Pedro: Il y a 5 générations, longtemps avant mon âge... Il y avait un grand Air Pirate nommé Daccat qui terrorisait le monde. Et cette carte est suposée indiquer l'endroit où Capitaine Daccat a caché tous ses trésors... L'Île de Daccat.

Hilary: Mais, il manque la moitié de la carte!

Pedro: Et bien, Gonzales et moi nous sommes promis de le chercher ensemble un jour... Nous avons séparer la carte en deux et avons chacun garder un morceau. Juste après avoir trouver cette carte, nous avons été attaquer par des Black Pirates Et nous avons dû abandonner le bateau. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé à Gonzales, mais j'ai fini ici, à Nasrad. Je l'attend dans cette ville depuis très longtemps... Je ne pense pas le retrouver un jour.

Kai: C'est triste...

Perdo: Maintenant je suis trop vieux pour partir à la chasse, de plus je suis sûr que Gonzales serais heureux si vous trouviez ce trésor...

Après quelques autres remerciments Pedro s'en alla, en souaitant bonne chance aux deux amis. Ces derniers restèrent devant la porte à l'extérieur de leur chambre.

Hilary: ...Kai, qu'est-ce que t'en pense? Crois-tu que cette carte vaux quelque chose?

Kai: Hmm... Il n'as pas l'air d'ètre le genre de personne à mentir.

Hilary: ... Ouais, cette histoire semble un peu être tirée par les cheveux, mais je crois que ça vaux le coup d'aller voir... Hey... voudrais-tu partir à ta première chasse au trésor?

Kai: Heu... hehe... d'accord, j'aimerais bien. Ça l'air interessant.

Hilary: Ok! Allons payer l'aubergiste et après, on part!

Pendant ce temps, Ray monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant sa chambre.

Ray: Hééé, bonjours vous. Voudriez-vous manger quelque chose? J'ai un ami qui attend aussi.

Hilary: On aimerais bien, mais on doit partir pour un voyage. Peut-être une autre fois.

Ray: Je vois. C'est bien dommage. Voyagez prudament.

Ray entra donc dans sa chambre et y trouva Tyson regarda un bout de papier.

Ray: Hé, on vien d'arriver en ville et tout ce que tu fait c'est regarder un vieux morceau de papier.

Le Capitaine s'interessa à ce fameux bout de papier. Tyson ne remarqua pas que, derrière Ray qui avait laisser la porte ouverte, ses deux autres amis venaient de passer devant leur chambre. Puis soudain, le grand homme s'esclama.

Ray: Hé! Où a tu eu cete carte!

Tyson: Je l'ai trouvé sur l'île déserte.

Ray: C...C'est la carte du trésor caché du légendaire Air Pirate, Daccat! Il a été dit qu'il a voyager partout dans le monde et qu'il a vue les six Lunes de ses propres yeux. Et égualement que tout les trésors qu'il a accumulé dans ses aventures sont cachés quelque part sur une petite île. C'est justement une carte de cette île. Tyson... tu n'imagine pas la chance que tu as eu en trouvant cette carte!

Tyson: ... Mais comment savons-nous si c'est vrai?

Ray: Regarde dans le coin (il désigna en haut à droite le dessin d'un crâne à gueule ouverte avec deux sabres s'entrecroisant en dessous ainsi qu'un monocle.) C'est le sceau de Daccat, et c'est pas facile de copier ce sceau. Ce n'est pas une fausse, Ty' , c'est une vrai carte au trésor! On ne peux pas rester comme ça... nous devons partir tout de suite!

Tyson: Mais Ray, n'avez vous pas dit quelque chose au sujet des femmes et avoir du plaisir?

Ray: (avec son sourir espiègle) Que crois-tu ce qui est le plus important? Les femmes? Ou le trésor de Daccat? De plus, avec le trésors de Daccat, nous pourons avoir plus de femmes.

Après avoir convaincut Tyson, ils sortirent. Soudainement, Tyson se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eut à la Bouche de Tartas. Avant de partir, il convinqua Ray de se rendre au palais afin de prévenir le roi des plans de Valuans. Les soldats ne voulurent pas les faire entrer a moin qu,ils n'ai du buisines important avec le Nasultan, le dirigeant de Nasr. Mais Tyson les convaincus en disant qu'il avait d'importante imformation sur l'Armada Valuan. Puisque les Valuans étaient les plus grands ennemies des Nasrans, l'un des deux soldat les conduisit en face du Nasultan.

Nasultan: Alors vous êtes l'Air Pirate qui s'est échaper de la Grande Forteresse? Je suis le Nasultan su Royaume de Nasr. Que me voulez vous?

Tyson: Valua planifit d'attaquer Nasrad. Ils ont déjà préparer leurs forces. Vous devriez avetir votre peuple et rassembler votre flotte au plus vite!

Nasultan: HAHAHAHAHA! Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça? Ne t'inquiète pas, notre marine est asser puissant pour écraser l'Armada Valuan.

Tyson: Mais, Votre Majesté... vous ne devriez pas les sous-estimer . Vous avec besoin de rassembler votre flotte ou plusieurs vies innocentes pourrait être perdues.

Nasultan: HAHAHAHA! Tu semble très concerné sur Nasr pour un Air Pirate. Nasrad est protèger par les motagnes au Sud et un récif de ciel infranchissable à l'Ouest, là où ils sont. C'est impossible pour eux de vous envahir. Si jamais ils essaient, ce serais au Nord. Et c'est là où se trouve toute la flotte. En d'autre mots, c'est impossible pour quiconque de nous envahir! Hahahaha!

Tyson: Mais...

Nasultan: Ne vous inquiètez pas... Nasr est protègé par la Lune Rouge. Valua ne peux pas nous toucher. Et de plus, si quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi peux déjouer l'Armada, peut-être qu'ils perdent leur tranchant. Imaginez ça... L'entière Armada Valuan déjouée par un gamin! Hahahahaha!

La foule se trouvant dans la pièce se mit à se moquer à leur tour. Tyson se crispa de colère et parti sans dire un mot, suivit de Ray. Ce dernier le convaincu que dans un sens, le Nasultan avait raison, et que si jamais les Valuans réussissaient à attaquer, ce serait de sa faute de ne pas avoir pris le temps de l'écouter. Finalement, ils oublièrent cette histoire et décidèrent de partir à la checher du trésor.

Au port, Kai et Hilary venaient d'acheter leur bateau et se préparèrent à partir.

Hilary: Bon! Il est un peu petit, mais au moins on en a un!

Kai: Oui, mais l'or qu'on a eu de Mariah et en travaillant est entièrement dépensé.

Hilary: T'inquiète pas pour ça, Kai. Tout ce qu,on doit faire c'est de trouver le trésors de Daccat et tout ira bien! Est-ce que cette carte dit où est situer l'île?

Ils sortirent la carte et lisirent ce qui y était écrit.

Hilary: La mort va toujours veiller sur mon trésors. Il est situer...

Kai: ... Ben alors? Continue.

Hilary: Je peux pas! Le reste dois être sur l'autre moitié!

Le Silvite examina la carte à son tour.

Kai: ... On dirait qu'on va devoir ce débrouiller avec ce seul indice... Attend voir...

Hilary: Quoi?

Kai: (en désignant le bas de la page) Là, on dirait le côter Nord de Nars... (continua en glissant son doight sur la partie gauche) ...là on dirait la côte Est de Valua... (continue) et ça? c'est quoi?

Hilary: ... On dirait un crâne... Peut-être que c'est ça! La mort veillera toujours sur mon trésor! Il doit y avoir quelque chose là bas pour nous montrer la direction de l'île! Bravo Kai! Pour ta première chasse au trésors, t'est plutôt doué!

Kai: (en rougissant) ... Tu...tu trouve?

Hilary: Allez, plus de temps à perdre maintenant!

Ils partirent donc à l,endroit où ce trouvait ce crâne. Cet objet montra effectivement une direction précise. Toujours en suivant cette direction, les deux chasseurs trouvrèrent une petite île. Devabt eux, il y avait une portenoir avec un scorpion rouge gravé dessus.

Hilary: Hé! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec cette porte? Elle ne s'ouvre pas!

Kai: Il y a quelque chose d'écrit là... c'est un vieux langage mais je pense pouvoir le déchifrer...

Hilary: Et ça dit quoi?

Kai: ... Quand le double deviendra l'unique, le chemin s'ouvrira pour vous...

Hilary: C'est censé dire quoi ce charabia! Pourquoi Daccat est aussi avard? C'est pas comme si son or représente quelque chose pour lui maintenant!

Kai: ... Je supose qu'on ne peux qu'attendre.

Un peu plus tôt, sur le port de Nasrad, l'autre équipe se prépara à partir.

Ray: Bon! Allons trouver ce trésor!

Tyson: Ok. Regardons la carte...

Il la sortie de sa poche et l'examina avec son compagnon.

Tyson: ... au Nord de la Citée du Sable. Quand les deux morceau viendrons ensembles, le chemin vers le trésor sera révelé... Je peux absolument rien lire avant ça... c'est tout ce que ça dit.

Ray: La Citée du Sable se réfère problablement à la ville qui était ici avant Narsad. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Oasis. Si c'est au Nord d'ici, on y sera en un rien de temps avec mon bateau.

Tyson: Je suis un marin sans bateau. Je ne peux pas rechercher mes amis maintenant. Si nous trouvons ce trésor, je veux utiliser ma part pour acheter un bateau.

Suite à ça, ils partirent en direction du trésor. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils ne se doutèrent pas que deux autres personnes étaient là aussi. Ray et Tyson remarquèrent aussitôt la porte rouge avec un lézard noir dessus. Ils s'avencèrent sur une dalle et aussitôt ils sentirent un tremblement et cette dalle descendu que quelques centimètres.

Ray: Quoi! C'était quoi ça?

Au dessus d'eux se produisit la même chose avec Kai et Hilary. Puis les deux porte s'ouvrirent.

Kai: J'ignore ce que c'était, mais la porte s'est ouverte.

Hilary: Je sais pas si c'est un bon ou un mauvais signe...

En bas...

Tyson: J'ai touché à rien... et toi?

Ray: ... La carte disait quelque chose comme... quand les deux morceaux viendrons ensembles... Je me demande si quelqu'un d'autre est ici... (silence) Hehe... laisse tomber... quels sont les chances de toutes façon?

Et c'est ainsi que ce passe ce donjon. On commence avec Aika/Fina, on débloque un truc qui fait avancer Vyse/Gilder et vice-verca durant out le long du donjon... et puis que ce chapitre commence à être long, on va passer directement au boss.

Donc, Tyson et Ray arrivèrent dans une salle où il y avait un carré suspendu en plein milieu, une passerelle rouge et bleu de l'autre côter, une rouge devant eu et une bleu à leur droite et avancèrent jusqu'au carré. Dans l'autre bout de la salle se trouva un énorme coffre.

Ray: Hé Ty' !Je crois que c'est ce qu,on cherche! Le trésor de Daccat.

Tyson: C'est sûrement ça! Je vais pouvoir acheter mon bateau.

Hilary: Wow! Regarde, Kai! Regarde! Ce coffre au trésor est ÉNORME!

Kai: Si, je le vois! Crois-tu que c'est le trésor du Capitaine Daccat?

Tyson et Ray se retournèrent vers ces voix.

Tyson: Qui est là!

Hilary: Et vous quoi êtes vous?

Les Blue Rogues restèrent tout trois bouche bée par ce qu'il virent.

Hilary: Oh! Tyson...! C'est Tyson!

Kai: Tyson!

Tyson: Hilary! Kai! Vous allez bien!

Hilary: Tyson!

La jeune fille auta au cou de son ami et le sera fortement dans ses bras. Kai s'avença lui aussi, les larmes aux yeux.

Hilary: Tu est en vie! Nous avons eu asser d'argent pour acheter un bateau et on allais partir à ta recherche! Assutôt qu'on aurais trouver le trésor, bien sûr.

Kai: Tyson je... je suis tellement content que tu aille bien...

Il s'arrêta pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui se mirent a couler.

Kai: Oh, je m'excuse... je suis un peu émotionné ence moment... je suis juste tellement content...

Tyson: Hlairy... Kai... J'étais tellement inquiet. J'allais acheter un bateau pour vous chercher moi aussi.

Ray: Heh! Regardez vous un peu... En plus de ça, je ne savais même pas que tes chers amis étaient les nouveau employés que j'ai rencontré à Nasrad!

Hilary: Nous sommes tout les trois ensemble à nouveau!

Les joies ne durèrent pas longtemps. Une violente secousse se fit sentir. Les trois passerelles se replièrent, emprisonnent nos héros. Puis, deux énormes monstres de pierres decendirent. Une sorte de gardien, pensèrent-ils.

Ray: Ty' ! Met ton arme en pourpre! On s'ocupent du gardien rouge. Les deux autres, occupez vous du gardien pourpre.

Les quatre amis chagèrent la couleur de leur armes. Ray sorti de sous son manteau un revolver dans le genre pirate (Ze: Comme le capitaine dans Pirates des Caraïbes, vous savez, les type avec les long cheveux noirs? ) Main dans la main (disons) en faisant équipe, ils vinrent à bout de ces deux gardiens. La paserelle bleue et rouge se redressa deant eux, et dans une hâte énorme, ils s'aprochèrent du trésor. Ray fut le premier arrivé.

Ray: Heh... voyons voir ce que le plus grand Air Pirate de tout les temps a a nous offrir...

Il ouvrit le coffre et...

Ray: ... Quoi? Qu'est-ce que...!

Tyson et Hilary s'approchèrent et virent que Ray avait une expression d'étonnement dans le visage. Dès qu'il regardèrent dans le coffre, ils eurent la même expression.

Hilary: Un morceau de papier... et une seule pièce d'or?

Tyson pris le papier et le lut à voix haute.

Tyson: Brâves âmes qui êtes venues chercher mon trésor, ne soyez pas découragés. Vous avez déjà le plus précieux des trésors en ce monde. Amitié, confiance, et coopération. Ce sont là les véritables trésors n'ayant jamais exister.

Daccat.

Tyson: Je ne le crois pas...

Hilary: C'est tout? Pas d'or... pas de bijou!

Un long silence s'installa, puis Ray le rompit en célatant de rire.

Ray: HAHAHAHAHA! J'ignorais que ce Daccat avoit un aussi grand sens de l'humour. Je n'ai pas autant rit depuis longtemps! Un bon rire bat un sac plein d'or chaques jours.

Kai: Bien, ce trésor nous a tous réuni à nouveau... et les amis sont plus important que n'importe lequel trésors.

Hilary: Je sais que les amis c'est important, mais il aurait pu au moins nous laisser quelque choses pour nos troubles! En premier c'était la Citée Perdue... maintenant le Trésor de Daccat... toutes ces vieilles légendes ne valent rien.

Tyson: Hahaha! Je paris que le plus grand Air Pirate de tout les temps a dépensé tout son argent pendant qu'il était encore en vie. Dans ces temps là, on ne peux pas lui prendre, tu sais.

Hilary: Un vieux sac d'os est en train de se moquer de nous en ce moment! Nous avons courru comme des idiots pendant longtemps. Et nous restons pauvres!

Tyson: (goutte) Heu...

Ils prirent donc la porte se trouvant derrière le coffre et sortirent.

Pendant ce temps, des vaisseaux Valuans traverssèrent le récif de ciel d'ahitude infranchisable pour les bateau normaux. Mais à présent, chaques bateaux Valuans pouvait le faire. Cette armée composée d'une dizaine de bateaux s'en allèrent attaquer Nasrad, avec à leur tête le vaisseau noir et rouge de l'Amiral Ramirez, le Monoceros.

Vice Capitaine: Amiral Ramirez... Il est presque l'heure. Tout ce déroule selons les plans.

Ramirez: Excellent...

Vice Capitaine: Avec les modifications de nos engins, nous avons pu passer à travers le récif du ciel. Nos espions nous ont raportés que la flotte de Nasr guardait le côter Nord. Nasrad est sans défences. Nous pouvons détruire la Capitale sans la détruire, sir.

L'Amiral tourna la tête vers son Vice Capitaine.

Ramirez: Je supose que nous pouvons... Mais je veux que Nasrad brûle jusqu'à la terre.

Vice Capitaine: (garde-à-vous) À vos ordres, Amiral.

Ramirez: Commencer l'attaque sur Nasrad! Tout les vaisseaux, pleine vitesse droit devant!

Sans se douter de ce qui les attendait, nos héros retournèrent à Nasrad tandis que le soleil se coucha à l'horizon. En entrant dans la ville...

Hilary: J'espèrait au moin trouver plus d'or, comme ça j'airait pu acheter un plus gros bateau...

Elle soupira,Tyson eu un sourir amusé tendis que Kai lui souria gentiment.

Kai: Haha... Si on travail tous ensemble, peut-être que tu poura t'en acheter un Hilary.

Ray: ...Hun?

Les toir autres regardèrent Ray pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Puis ils comprirent: un sons bizard se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tout et quantres et virent la flotte de bateau gris voler au dessu de la ville.

Hilary: C'est l'Armada!

Tyson: Comment on-t-il pu arriver ici?

La horde de bateau se mit à tirer des coups de canons un peu partout. Ce fut d'abord le Palais Royal qui prit flamme, suivit de bien d'autre constructions.

Ray: On dirait qu'ils essaient de donner un exemple à Nasr. Si on reste planté la, on va tous crever! Vite au quai!

Ils sortirent de la ville au pas de course mais en se dirigeant vers leurs bateaux...

Tyson: Merde! Ils sont en feu!

Voix: Kai... alors tu est là.

Ils se retournèrent. Dans les flammes qui brûlèrent sur le pond de marbre, Ramirez en sortit, une épée argente sur sa hanche.

Ramirez: Je te cherchait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

le chapitre 12 fini! kyaaaaaaa! Ramichoux est enfin làaaaaaaa! c'est la toute première fois dans le jeu où on entend son super theme musical! en plus il fait un petit Heh! trop sexyyyyyyyyy! (baaaaaaaave) trop kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

vos RAR:

**Shikanta :** je t'ai fait pleurer ? c'est normal, moi aussi j'ai pleurer (même si Drachma n'est pas mon personnage préféré)tu m'en veux pas pour mon retard hein ?

**Kalas1209 :** bon, tu l'as vu ton Ray ? chouette, en plus j'ai fini avec un moment de suspence ! XD


End file.
